To be a Princess
by datexan
Summary: After reading the Bet by M' Lady Silver This idea came to mind... What if Ryoko and Ayeka were to make a bet that She (Ryoko) could not act like a princess? Complete 5/26/02
1. Intro

To be a Princess: Prologue - The Bet is On

To be a Princess: Prologue - The Bet is On

Saturdays were pretty relaxing for most of the world and for most anyone, provided that your name was not Tenchi Masaki. For his Saturdays consisted of much more trouble. This Saturday started out much the same as all others. Tenchi lay in his bed asleep and dreaming of many things, mainly what to do with the six alien females living in his home. When he finally did open his eyes to the morning the first thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes before him. Although his first reaction was to yell, it hardly seamed worth it, as she had been doing this for quite some time.

"Ryoko, why don't you ever sleep in your own bed?"

"Why Tenchi I didn't think you cared!" She grabbed him in a tight hug before she left the room. She never wanted to leave him, but he had talked to her a few weeks ago about staying in his room. He made it clear that he wanted some privacy in the mornings, but after all that they had gone through he knew that she worried about him. So he got her to agree to a deal, as long as she only watched him and did not try anything then she could. But once he woke up then she had to leave. For her it was the most wonderful thing to be there, but for him he was not sure.

After he had dressed for the day he headed downstairs for breakfast which was the usual. Everyone sitting down to eat, Sasami bringing in the food, Ryoko grabbing some first followed by the others and almost always there was at least one if not two fights between Ryoko and Ayeka. After breakfast he would go to the field then train with his grandfather. Mihoshi would try to help Sasami, but was eventually pushed towards the TV. Ayeka did a few light chores as she was a princess and princesses do not do hard labor. Ryoko on the other hand would usually float off to the roof to think or go watch Tenchi work.

About two hours before lunch she went to the Onsen to soak a little while waiting for Tenchi, but her thoughts and relaxing were cut short as Ayeka walked in too. "Come on in princess, have a drink with me."

"It is too early in the day for a drink, thank you." Ayeka could not believe her luck, just when she thought she would have a few moments peace this demon was in here, and drinking too!

Shrugging her shoulders she just told the princess, "your loss." Ryoko then got her mischievous grin and added, "I was hoping that someone would join me in toasting to Tenchi's love."

"HAH!" The princess retorted loudly, "Like you ever had a chance with him!"

"What are you talking about? "Ryoko was upset and had to talk through gritted teeth to keep from killing her right there.

"Lord Tenchi is a Prince and deserves a princess, not some demon or pirate. He deserves more." Ryoko was on the verge of tears, as she knew that he deserved more but she still loved him. "You don't even think that he will someday be Emperor of Jurai and he will need a queen, one who can act respectfully and properly. I really doubt that he would want to be seen around a pirate. It's just not becoming of him." Ayeka giggled happily, as she knew that struck a nerve deep within Ryoko. Smiling she continued on her rant, "I really don't think you could even act proper for a day."

Ryoko who had been near tears wanted to go away and cry but that last sentence made her stop and think. "Ha! Who would want to be a princess, Always acting so stiff and proper." She kicked herself inwardly, as if to say to her self, "what kind of a comeback was that?"

However it did seam to agitate Ayeka, "well I don't think that you could even act nice for one day!"

"Too easy!" Ryoko was starting to grin as she seamed to have gained the upper hand again.

"Ha! It is not too easy, and you know it. Face it you can't be good for even one day..." Ayeka was going to continue but Ryoko cut her off.

"Oh and what am I supposed to act like a stuck up princess?"

Ayeka started to laugh, "Oh my, Ryoko a princess. That is funny."

"I bet I can act just like a princess!" Anger started to rise in her voice, which was a direct opposite to what she was betting, which Ayeka noticed too. Ayeka thought of what to say but Ryoko egged her on, "What's the matter princess think I'll be better than you?"

Fury overtook the Crown Princess' face, "you may be able to act like one but you will never be a princess! And furthermore even Mihoshi can be good for one day, I'd like to see you be good for a week!"

Ryoko thought about it, "so are you betting that I cannot act like a princess for a week then?" She was bating her hook hoping that this little Miss Priss would bite, and she did not have to wait long.

"You had better believe it, I bet you can't go for a week acting like a princess. That means no cursing, no crude behavior, no going around necked and most importantly no seductions!"

She pondered on it for a bit, and although she would miss that it would only be for a week, and it would be so much fun to make her eat those words. "I accept." When she said that Ayeka's face fell as if in confusion. "I accept the bet, for one week I will not curse, go around nude try to seduce Tenchi as you so elegantly put it and act like a proper princess. But, you cannot tell anyone about the bet otherwise you forfeit."

Ryoko was smiling broadly showing off her fangs while holding out a hand. Ayeka thought about it and thought that this would be one funny week. "I agree but you must not tell anyone about it either otherwise you loose." When both of them agreed on it they shook hands sealing the bet.

"Starting midnight tonight I am a princess too." Ryoko smiled broadly rubbing her hands together, and to her self she said, "this is going to be fun." Ayeka for her part thought it would be fun too watching this uncouth demon act like nobility. It was almost too much.

After the bet was made Ryoko teleported to the living room and back into one of her dresses. She looked around for a bit trying to find a place to learn how to properly act, cause if she was going to be a princess she was going to go all out. But nothing seamed to help then she thought of Washu. Appearing in front of the door Ryoko knocked and Washu let her in.

"Why little Ryoko, I didn't expect to see you in here again." Ryoko looked in the direction of the voice and she saw the little scientist sitting at her computer typing away.

"Um, Little Washu... I need some book and information, on, um..." Ryoko was not sure how to phrase it so she would not tell her mom about the bet and yet still get some help.

"If you are looking for my information on being a proper princess for your bet then they are in that Library over there." As she pointed an archway opened up revealing many shelves of books and a few data terminals.

"How did you know..." Ryoko paused and thought about it, "of coarse the mind link."

"Correct, so you have not told me anything, but I knew from the start what was going on. Now you had better get started." Ryoko silently thanked her for the help and she floated over to the books and she began to read. She read numerous fantasy stories of princesses and castles, and then she plunged herself into the history of the princesses of the known universe. She studied many things and was so caught up in everything she missed lunch and dinner that night. Ayeka told them that she had seen Ryoko in the Onsen drinking earlier so they assumed her to be in there still or somewhere in the house passed out. Little did they know that Ryoko was about to make a dramatic change.


	2. Day 1: Princess Ryoko

To be a Princess: Day One - Princess Ryoko

To be a Princess: Day One - Princess Ryoko

Sunday's at the Masaki house usually are laid back and lazy days where even Sasami does not do much. However, this was not one of those Sunday's. Katsuhito woke Tenchi up early for practice and had it not been for his dad telling him to get dressed he may have tried to practice in his nightclothes. Sasami woke up late and felt a need to cook so she diligently began preparing a breakfast feast for everyone. And for some time it was just her that was awake in the house, but after his early practice Tenchi was allowed to go back home for breakfast.

When Tenchi entered the house he could smell Sasami's good cooking so he made his way to the kitchen almost tripping over a passed out Mihoshi. "That's funny, I don't remember her lying here this morning."

Sasami heard him and piped up, "silly you were barely awake when you left, you didn't even notice you weren't dressed." Tenchi blushed and he vaguely remembered this morning.

He moved Mihoshi off the floor and onto the couch then covered her up with a blanket. As he turned around he noticed that the TV was still on and playing her favorite show. As he was about to turn it off the announcer broke for a commercial break and that the twenty-four hour marathon of Space Police Policeman would be right back. Grinning he realized that she had seen the marathon and tried to stay awake for the whole thing. With the TV off and Mihoshi sleeping soundly he entered the kitchen and took his normal place at the table after setting it for the others.

It was not long before Ayeka arrived. "Good morning Lord Tenchi." Inwardly he grimaced at his title, it still sounded to formal for him, but he did not want Lady Ayeka to know how he felt because it might upset her. After a few more moments Washu arrived at the table. Tenchi, Ayeka and Sasami were surprised at how tired she looked. "Miss Washu, are you feeling ill today?" Ayeka showed a little concern but Washu laughed it off.

"No, I have been doing an experiment for the past thirty-six hours and it is finally finished." She looked around the table, "hay where's my little Ryoko?"

"I am here." Tenchi and Washu turned to the sound of her voice and both were shocked to see how she looked. Ryoko was wearing a long almost formal Kimono that was close to the color of her hair, and it had trimmings that really made her eyes stand out. Instead of her hair standing out in spikes she had it pulled back and braided so it flowed down her back. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting." She approached the table with her head slightly bowed and took a seat by Tenchi but not as close as she usually did.

Washu recovered from her shock first and told her daughter mentally, "wow when you make a bet you take it seriously." Ryoko just smiled knowingly at her mom then looked at Tenchi.

For his part he had just been staring at her since she walked in, and so far he had been unable to form any type of thought or word, not even a hello. He continued to watch her as she moved and then as she sat beside him. When she looked up at him he felt himself weaken as he looked into her eyes. "Good Morning Lord Tenchi." Ryoko said the words but inwardly she hated calling him that, but she hoped that he would at least say good morning to her. Seeing how he was looking at her she kept looking down slightly to hide her blush. And up to this point Ayeka had paid her no attention, at least not until Tenchi spoke.

"Wow, um. Morning Ryoko." Tenchi's voice almost cracked while looking at her.

When he spoke and she heard his voice like that she wanted to jump into the air and shout, but she reminded herself that she had to remain calm, no matter what. She was going to make Ayeka eat those words yesterday. Ayeka had looked up at Ryoko when she heard him say wow and when her eyes passed over the pirate she almost gasped at the sight. She had expected her to get a little dressed up, but not like this.

Sasami entered the room and set the food down and when she saw Ryoko she was impressed as well. "Wow Ryoko! What's the occasion?"

In the calmest voice she could muster with Tenchi still gazing at her she told the little princess, "No occasion really."

Ryoko felt like she was sitting in the clouds, she had Tenchi watching her closely and everyone seamed to like how she looked. However she kept her composure and taking a plate she placed some food on it and placed it before Tenchi. At this he came out of his trance and looked at her strangely.

"Ryoko, why... um, what are you doing?" He had never known her to wait for others to eat much less serve someone else first.

"My lord, as Head of this house while your father is away it is you that should be served first." She remembered in some of her books that it is the man of the house that eats first and also royalty dines first. So she decided to serve him, then a very confused Ayeka and finally a smiling Sasami. Unsure as to what to make of it he did go ahead and eat and after they had begun Ryoko served Washu and finally herself.

"Ryoko, I think you are taking this bet too seriously." Washu told her using their mental link.

"Just don't get used to it, cause it's only for this week," came the reply, but not in the usual smart ass tone. Ryoko had spent since yesterday reading and studying how to act right and eat right and if she was going to pull this off then she had to go all out, nothing should be skipped.

While he ate he would keep looking back at her with a surprised look, yet strangely happy. He had always wondered what it would be like to have her act like this. When breakfast was through he got up to head to the field, Ryoko got up to and wished him a good day, but she did not touch him. Even though she was aching inside to do so. Ryo-Ohki came down at that time and seeing Tenchi about to leave she bounded out the door with him to help with the carrots, or at least help eat them.

As soon as Tenchi was out of hearing distance Ayeka approached her, "listen you tramp! You are not going to ever be a princess or anything other than a monster so I suggest you had better stop now!"

"Ayeka that is not very nice!" Sasami was behind her with a hurt look in her eyes. Washu had her back to Ayeka and if anyone could see her face then they would also see death knocking on their door. Even though she did not show it, Washu hated it every time someone put her daughter down, but she also knew that Ryoko would have a fit if she ever tried to step in.

Ryoko just bowed to Ayeka; "if my presence displeases you I shall remove myself from your sight for a while." She had wanted so much to say more and gloat over Tenchi's reaction, but she did not want to loose her bet. This comment took everyone by surprise, especially Ayeka who seamed to want a fight. 

Ryoko retreated to Washu's lab to do more reading, and she was joined shortly by Washu who congratulated her on a job well done. She only left the library in Washu's lab to join everyone for lunch and again for dinner. Both times she served Tenchi his meal first followed by Ayeka, Sasami and then her mom. Making sure that everyone started eating before her was quite a bother, but deep inside she knew it would be worth it. In the evening when Tenchi was going off to bed she wished him a good night, but she still had not touched him once today. Inside she ached to feel him close even if he did push her away. But her resolve to win this bet held her in place.

That night Tenchi though back on the day, there were no fights between Ayeka and Ryoko, no new holes in anything to patch, she had not tried to grab him once and she was being very kind and proper. As he tried to consider why any possible reason just did not seam to fit, unless she had been kidnapped and replaced, but then Washu would have known about it. As he slept that night he dreamed and wondered of what the next day would hold. And for her part Ryoko did not enter his room at all that night, no matter how much she wanted to.

**********

Authors note: I admit that Ryoko acting so nice and not groping Tenchi is unusual, but that's why I keep adding parts about her wanting to do something, but holding her self back to win this bet.


	3. Day 2: Ryoko Gets a Compliment

To be a Princess, Day 2 - Ryoko Gets Complimented

To be a Princess, Day 2 - Ryoko Gets Complimented

Mondays usually held a strained but normal ritual for Tenchi. Every Monday, well almost every day when he would wake up Ryoko would be either hovering over him or watching him sleep from his chair. But this Monday she was nowhere to be seen when he woke up. After he sat up and stretched he looked over at his clock. When he noticed the time he turned away then right back at it almost falling out of bed. "Oh No! I'm late for school!" Quickly he dressed and ran downstairs to get breakfast.

Upon entering the room he saw Ryoko sitting in her spot. When she turned to look at him he resigned himself for a tight groping, but it didn't happen. That was when he noticed she was still dressed up like yesterday, while she was not in the same clothes she was dressed up more than normal. "Good morning Lord Tenchi." He heard her say.

"Um, thanks. Good Morning to you too, I have to go now."

"Go? Go where?"

A frown appeared on his face, "I have to go to school, I'm late!"

Ryoko stood up and looked at him curiously, "but didn't you graduate just two weeks ago?"

"Yea but..." Tenchi stopped and thought about it. "Oh, I guess I did. Um, thanks." He was needless to say at a loss for words, he had forgotten that he had in fact graduated and would not be returning to school till later in the year for College.

"Please, have a seat Sasami has cooked you a wonderful breakfast and I have your place ready." Ryoko motioned for him to sit down which he did, but he was still confused as to what has changed Ryoko like this. Breakfast was uneventful, as Ayeka had slept in, as did Washu. Ryo-Ohki was having a carrot while Sasami, Tenchi and Ryoko ate in peace, at least until Mihoshi appeared.

Mihoshi bounced into the room, "morning!" When she sat down she looked at Ryoko. "Wow! Ryoko, did you get a hair cut?" Ryo-Ohki and Sasami started to giggle while Ryoko tried to hold back a snarl.

In as pleasant voice as she could Ryoko told her, "no, I haven't gotten a hair cut, I just wanted to change it for a while."

"I think it looks nice though." Everyone looked up at Tenchi as he spoke the words and it instantly dawned on him what he said. "Well, not that your other hair style was bad. Wait, oh um," he could tell he was digging a bigger hole for himself so he stood up quickly, "I have to go change now." With that he was gone while Ryoko was trying to hide how red her face was.

Washu could hear in Ryoko's mind as she talked to herself, "he gave me a compliment. He likes my hair! He did it freely! He likes it!" Ryoko was using all her will power to stay still as she desperately wanted to fly around the table and tell that princess that she got a compliment from Tenchi. Instead she stood and after saying a goodbye to everyone and thanking Sasami for another excellent meal she left for the library again.

For the next several hours Ryoko kept his words fresh in her mind, as it had been the first honest compliment he had given her. Tenchi also kept his words in mind as he worked the fields. "Why did I have to say that? Tenchi turned his thoughts inward and began to argue with himself over what could or may happen next. "Ok, now that I said that as soon as I get back home she will jump all over me."

"Would that be so bad?" Tenchi heard another voice, it was his voice a side that he did not listen to very often.

"Yes! It is very bad, cause then Ayeka will start a fight with her and possibly blow up the house or Ryoko will jump to conclusions and tell everyone that we are in love again."

"And you think that is bad?"

"YES!"

"Well what would you prefer her to act like?"

"Well, um, I would like her to act nicer for one."

"Like she is now? Addressing you by your proper title, not to mention that she has not been in your room lately. And she bows before you sets your place at the table and even serves everyone before herself now. Plus she is dressing up and has her hair pulled back, but you already know about that one."

"No, that's just not her. And yes I noticed, that's what started all this right?"

"Then why do you want her to act like that?" The inner voice was persistent and even ignored several of his questions.

"Why do you have to keep bugging me?" Tenchi was furious with himself, especially at letting himself act like this. He could not allow himself to show one or the other any favoritism. If he did it would hurt the other too much and he could not stand to see either of them hurting. For the rest of the morning he argued, but to no avail. Neither he nor that annoying inner voice of his could reach a decision or a compromise.

Lunch was quiet as only Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi showed up for lunch. Washu had Mihoshi inside the lab and was trying to explain to her that she had setup a guidance system so that the ditz would no longer crash when she returned to Earth. As usual though the ditz was not catching on very quickly.

The rest of the day went by slowly and Tenchi continued to hound himself about complementing her like that. He knew that when he got home she would pounce on him like always. But at lunch she didn't in fact she almost seamed distant. His grandfather did not allow him a moment's peace, as after he was done with his chores Tenchi was forced to do double the practice as he thought Tenchi's mind was not focused enough. When finally allowed to leave Tenchi headed first to the bath to clean up.

He leaned back in the bath finally able to relax as he kept expecting Ryoko to appear and try something. But that never happened, he spent a few more moments in the bath cleaning and wondering why she was not there. He even began to think that he may have said or done something that might have upset her, but he could not think of what it could be. Again his inner thoughts began to plague him.

"Well, I see you are expecting her to show up?"

"Well, yea, she always has before."

"So are you saying that you miss it?"

"What? No, I don't miss it... I don't think..."

"Oh you don't think?"

"That's not what I mean." Tenchi began to get upset at himself.

"Oh then what do you mean? She is not here, you suddenly miss it, and then you say you don't think. You don't think about what? Her? How she feels for you? How you feel for her?"

"Just shut up! Leave me alone. You know I cannot tell anyone what I feel! What happens to Ryoko if I tell her how I feel about Ayeka? What happens if I tell Ryoko how I feel about her? Tell me!" He waited for a moment. "Oh I see now you don't have anything to say."

"So you will hide behind your silence? You will silently kill them every day with your silence. Will you even show one of them how you feel before they are taken from you?"

"WHAT? What do you mean me kill them? And where would they go? Tell me? Huh?" He was livid with his accusations of harming them himself and annoyed that he thought they might leave, but leave to where he did not what to think of.

"Well, for starters," he could hear a tone in the recesses of his mind that he did not like. It almost made his skin crawl. "Ryoko is a space pirate, and Ayeka is a princess. The mere fact that the two fight could cause Azusa to seek vengeance on Ryoko for trying to hurt his daughter. And Ayeka always has suitors that would love to have a woman like her. So if you are not careful then Ayeka will leave and Azusa will take both of them from you."

Tenchi tried to make a comeback or a remark but the truth in his own mind silenced him. The remainder of his bath was spent in silence as he thought about what horrible things could happen in the future. When he was cleaned he returned to his room expecting Ryoko to be there, but again she was missing, and these changes in her behavior was starting to worry him a great deal.

It was not until he ventured downstairs that he began to ease up a little, for he did see that in Fact Ryoko was still there. She had not run away like he had feared, but she was not dressed like normal and her hair was still braided down her back. Upon seeing him Ryoko just greeted him using his title again and directed him to his place at the table, but she did not hug or grope him.

Tenchi could not believe it, but seeing her act like this actually made him more uncomfortable than when she tried to grope him all the time. After dinner he tried to talk to her about it, but instead of speaking up all he could do was sit in painful silence. He tried to talk to her about her sudden change, but he could not come up with the words. Earnestly he searched for the words to ask her why she was acting differently, but no words formed. The only words that came to mind was, "you look nice Ryoko."

"Thank you Lord Tenchi." She tried to hide the pain, in her mind she was scared that he was only saying these things because of the way she acted. But what about when the bet is over? Would he still say things to her like that? Would he expect her to continue to act like this? Her face concealed her pain, but her eyes she did not know reflected her sadness.

As Tenchi looked at her he saw something haunting about her eyes, he swore that he had seen that same look before but at this moment he could not remember when it was. Both of them stood there for what seamed like a hour staring into each others' eyes, but in truth it had only been long enough for Mihoshi to get up from the table and break a dish as she tried to carry it back to the kitchen. The Sound of the dish breaking tore them away from each other's eyes and when Tenchi looked back she had left for Washu's Lab.

Unable to find an answer he resigned himself to his room to try and get some sleep. He still could not see why Ryoko kept going into the lab after what had happened before, but he had never been able to tell much about women, so he just hung he head and returned to his room.


	4. Day 3: Where is the Old Ryoko?

To be a Princess, Day 3 - Where is the Old Ryoko

To be a Princess, Day 3 - Where is the Old Ryoko

One would expect a young man that lived with six beautiful aliens to have peaceful or somewhat eccentric dreams; however, in the case of Tenchi Masaki his dreams can be anywhere from enjoyable to frightening. Tonight was no exception, he was having a dream about Ryoko and it was not one of his favorites. In his dream the images shown to him by his grandfather's tree, Funaho, played out. This time instead of Ryoko being seen laughing as things blew up around him he could hear her screaming in agony as people fled from her presence in horror.

"Ryoko! Stop it!" Tenchi tried to get her attention, he tried to get her to stop, but all he could hear was her screaming in pain. Tenchi had seen the softer side to Ryoko and every time anyone mentioned that she was a demon and destroyed most of Jurai he could not believe it. Even when Kagato had regained control of her again he could not believe she was capable of such a thing. It only cemented in his mind that she was not the one guilty over these things, but with so many people hating her what could be done?

For a moment the dream mellowed out allowing him to relax for a bit then scenes started replaying in his mind of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting. He could hear the names being tossed around wildly and his mind was able to bring back certain things that he had not noticed during those fights. Sadness, Ryoko's sadness as she was called a demon and a pirate and occasionally a murderer. Suddenly the two dreams merged so that every time he heard an insult at Ryoko a thunderous explosion was heard. As he looked about he could see buildings burning, ships crashing and he could easily hear people screaming.

He looked about and he could see Kagato again holding Ryoko in the palm of his hand. He would command the girl to do something and just like a puppet she would but with each thing done a tear would fall. Tenchi could take no more and he charged Kagato, but he was swatted away like a fly. He kept hearing Kagato and Ayeka berate Ryoko as they called her things from waste products to a harlot and even useless. Tenchi knew that Ayeka never meant to be so harsh in her fights, but unfortunately it came across that way.

All he could do was watch helplessly lying on the ground as she was forced to destroy; unable to take anymore he sat up and called her name. "Ryoko!" At the sound of her name the image vanished and he was in his room wide-awake.

Ryoko was also wide-awake at the sound of her name. She had been reading a sappy romance novel and had fallen asleep in the library inside Washu's lab. She did not hear it with her ears, more she heard it in her head but not anymore. Looking around carefully she tried to locate anyone nearby, but when that did not work she listened very carefully. Still no one was near, and she was not sure but she thought it might have been Tenchi that called her, but how?

She floated out of the library towards the lab. Washu was not in sight so she went to one of the camera systems that Washu had installed. The cameras allowed Washu to watch everyone's room but she said it was to make sure that no one tried to kidnap or attack them at night. Hitting the switch for Tenchi's room she could see him sitting on his bed leaning against the wall. He appeared to be ok, just deep in thought. Relieved she watched him for a few more moments and then returned to a place that Washu had given her to sleep.

Tenchi though continued to think about his dream, "I wonder why? Why did I have this dream? Does it mean anything? What am I going to do about it? And why is Ryoko acting so strangely lately?" His mind kept running over these thoughts as he tried to fill in what was missing. His mind though could just not grasp what could possibly be going on. He thought of many things from her feeling bad over those deaths to her trying to impress him. It was about this time that the sun started to rise and he decided to get going early.

He left a note on the table that he had woke up early and for them to eat without him as he was going out into the field. In the field he toiled for several hours and even began working the ground in a new section to prepare it for planing. The entire time he thought about what could be the problem. The one thing he could not understand is that Washu was acting like everything was normal. Even when Zero took Ryoko's place Washu had known that something was up, so why not now?

Ayeka and Sasami also seamed tight-lipped about it, especially Ayeka. After some time of thinking he returned to his house for lunch. He was surprised to find that not much was going on. Most of the girls were watching a soap opera on the TV while Sasami and Ryo-Ohki worked in the kitchen. Looking around he did not see Washu so he cautiously entered her lab looking for the strange scientist.

"Little Washu?" He was definitely not thrilled about entering her lab, as every time before she had captured him and tried to obtain a certain sample. But now something was wrong and she was his best link to it so after swallowing hard he continued looking for her. As usual she was at her computer typing away and did not even appear to notice him, at least not until he stepped closer.

"Hello Tenchi, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, um, well..." He was not sure how to start or even how to say what was on his mind.

"Come on, I don't have all day."

Tenchi's face suddenly became stern and he asked flat out, "What happened to Ryoko?"

"Oh, something has happened to her?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? She's completely different; she's calling me Lord Tenchi even! And you haven't noticed!" Having gone so far as to find her he lost his ability to curb his tongue as his emotions got away from him for a moment. After raising his voice at the little redhead he finally calmed down a bit, but not much.

"Calm down. Jeez, you're uptight about something." She had still not looked up at him as she was trying to think of a way to let him know without actually telling him the truth.

"Yes I am! It's, It's strange her acting like that and I want to know why."

"Trust me, she's fine, but you won't be if you stay here much longer." She added the last part with a bit of a smirk. Then pointing over to a camera he saw his grandfather standing at the top of the steps looking annoyed and calling for him. He did not even say goodbye as he rushed back out and up to his grandfather. Washu was a bit relieved that he had left cause she did not want to make her daughter angry with her again by telling him about the bet.

Later that evening after a hushed dinner Katsuhito approached her with a question. "Miss Washu, I was wondering if you could build me something to help in Tenchi's training?"

"Oh? And that would be?" Washu always did love it when someone asked her to make something.

"I would like a trainer of sorts, one that I have direct control over, but does not look like me. It should appear to have a solid form, but while it could give him a good scar it would not be capable of killing him." Katsuhito explained more and Washu's mind began mulling over the possibilities and after rubbing her hands together and getting that mad scientist look she finally agreed to it.

"I'll do it! But it won't be ready for at least another day." He accepted it and after leaving her she began to think of the other things that she has to work on as well.

That night Tenchi had another dream about Ryoko, and it appeared to him that his subconscious self was trying to get him to say something to her before it was too late, but it would not say what might happen and when. This uncertainty was driving him partially insane; at least he thought so. He resolved it in his mind to ask her what was wrong tomorrow, but when? Should he ask at breakfast? Or Lunch? After thinking for some time it became clear that asking at any meal time would not be good as someone else was bound to interrupt, no he had to ask her in private. Finally coming to terms with when and how he was going to ask Tenchi resigned himself to bed and attempted to get some sleep. Praying that last night's dream would not come back to him.


	5. Day 4: A Strange Request

To be a Princess, Day 4 - A Strange Request

To be a Princess, Day 4 - A Strange Request

Tenchi's prayer was only half answered as he dreamed. Last nights dream was no where to be seen, but he still dreamed of Ryoko. His mind replayed to him everything that he had done or said to her, and this time all he could see around him was her face. Note just once but many times around. He could see the hurt look on her face when he called her a monster the first time. How she begged for him to give her one of her gems back. Every moment of hurt or pain was frozen in time in his memory, the worst was when he screamed at her those three horrible words. He tried to close his eyes and ears as to not hear him shout at her, but it was no use. "I hate you!" Echoed and reverberated around the vast emptiness of his mind. The absolute look of rejection and hurt was painfully visible but instead of saying that he was sorry he ran out on her to see about Ryo-Ohki.

Only one thing granted him any sort of comfort from that vision was later when he saw her and told her that he was no longer angry she seamed so happy. But one thing still unsettled him, he never apologized he never said that he was sorry. Upon seeing her face in his dream again he called out to her, "Ryoko!"

As he called out he awoke and looked about his dark room. He was alone again, and he wondered why she was not there. She also awoke in Washu's library with a start. Again she had heard him, but he was no where near her. Unsettled she went to look at Washu's camera system and she saw him awake in his room. She carefully considered what could possibly be the problem as this was the second time she has seen him awake in the middle of the night. Slowly he reclined on his bed and she ached to be there so that she can find out what is wrong. But going into a prince's room after hours was not an option if she was to win this bet.

She hadn't planned on this type of thing, it was supposed to be an easy week, but this was turning out to be one of if not the hardest thing that she had ever done. Ryoko continued to watch him for several more hours and he seamed to be sleeping again so she herself went to bed.

That morning he awoke and immediately looked around his room, but she was still not there. He began to feel uneasy about her sudden change of behavior. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs in hopes of talking to Sasami. Just as expected she seamed to be the only one awake and making breakfast as usual. Entering the kitchen after looking around carefully he approached Sasami to ask her about Ryoko.

"Morning Sasami."

"Oh hello!" she replied cheerfully. "How are you this morning?"

"Well, not good." She turned around as he tried to continue. "I have, um, been worried, about, oh." He was not sure how to say what was on his mind, should he say that she's acting strange or acting nice or that she is just not herself?

"You're worried about Ryoko?" Sasami asked him point blank and he was surprised that she knew, but she did always seam to be more in tune to others than he was. He nodded and looked to the floor. "We'll don't worry so much, it's nice isn't it?" Doubt was the only thing he could feel was it nice to have her act like this? He tried to speak again when the sound of the lab door opening disturbed them.

Stepping out of the lab Washu and Ryoko greeted him and Sasami and prepared for another day. He knew he had lost his chance so he sat down for another meal and watched as Ryoko served him again. He increasingly disliked the new Ryoko, he wanted the old one back, but how to ask was something he just did not know.

The rest of his day went along in silent torment, as he watched how proper she had become as if taking lessons from Ayeka, but why? Everyone but him seamed to know and not a soul was telling him. His grandfather would not even answer him, but even though Katsuhito did not know he would not let on to the fact.

The one bit of joy he did get from the day was when Ryo-Ohki helped him in the carrot patch. Of coarse she was more interested in eating carrots, but she did manage to help out a little bit in her human form. Mainly by making him smile and taking his mind off the dreams he had been having as well as his thoughts on Ryoko. When he went to practice he was attacked almost relentlessly and it took a great deal of concentration and effort to keep from getting any new bruises. He fought for what seamed like an eternity but finally the onslaught ended, and to his surprise he was not bruised or hurt, yet. He let a smile escape his lips as he realized that he was not even winded.

Upon seeing the smile Katsuhito pressed his attack and at first Tenchi was forced backwards but he soon began to press back and would have won except one thing. Suddenly before Tenchi was a vision of his dream where he fought Kagato, which caused him to attack fiercely, but also sloppily. His grandfather was easily able to knock him down and give him a good bruise from it. Before ending the fight.

"Tenchi, never fight from anger. You loose focus and you will fail." Helping Tenchi off the ground he studied the young man then added, "Anger can be used to gather your strength, but never for attack. For when you attack out of anger your attack will soon fail."

Tenchi looked up at his grandfather as a sudden realization hit him, in his dream when he attacked Kagato he attacked in anger and although it made him strong he was swatted away. "Sensei, teach me to channel my anger." Tenchi's statement was one of desperation and need. He needed to learn how to channel his anger into something useful if he was to protect the girls as he was expected to. And judging by his last attempts if it had not been for something else setting off his light hawk wings then they would be dead.

After several moments he finally consented. "We still have to get through your current lessons, but we shall soon start on that." For the next several hours he trained harder and with more determination than he had ever shown. Tenchi just knew that Ryoko was in trouble and he seamed to be the only one that cared. Therefore he resolved in himself to be the one to defend or rescue her.

After his lessons he made his way back to his home both tired and hurting, but he was happy in his progress. It did not cross his mind how late it was until he saw that the sun had already set. Letting out a sigh he headed towards the baths. By the time he made it to the kitchen everyone else had all ready eaten and were getting ready for bed or were already asleep.

Sasami had left his dinner in the fridge so after re-warming it he was able to eat. His current state of mind however did not allow him to enjoy it. He had learned many things today, from his own lack of self-control to his inability to take a stand on anything. One of the things that his grandfather was to have him do as part of the training was excruciatingly hard. He was supposed to sit and answer any question his grandfather could think of without any sign of emotion. And the answers were supposed to be stated calmly as he was holding several of his grandfathers teacups stacked in each hand.

The first few were easy he was asked about school, but the questions soon became pointed and difficult. When he was asked about his mother it was hard to not show emotion, some how he made it through it. Even when his grandfather asked him to repeat everything he said the night before she died. That was one of the many things he did not want to relive, but he was forced to repeat it. His arms began to shake a little and he almost lost a cup. What he was not ready for was when Katsuhito started asking him about the girls, almost to the point of taunting him. To Tenchi it seamed that his grandfather took a strange delight in tormenting him when he could do nothing against it. Luckily for his first day of training he had not lost a single cup, but he nearly did, many times.

Tenchi ate his dinner slow as he dreaded going to sleep. For the past several nights he has been having bad dreams of sorts and he has not found a reason for having them or a way to keep them away. He knew that he was powerless against many things while he was awake but in his dreams he was even weaker than that. Many times over he scolded himself for not being able to call the light hawk wings at will, because of his inability he was nearly killed before and he has let down everyone in the process. It was by some sheer stroke of luck that he was able to defeat Kagato. Not to mention his calling of the wings when trying to rescue Ryoko from Clay was not entirely his doing at least he thought so.

Instead of going to his room he sat on the couch and started to watch some TV, but he paid more attention to his thoughts than the TV. He vaguely was aware that it was some infomercial. Instead he thought about many other things, namely where was that smell coming from? As he sat there he became acutely aware of a smell, it was not him, but it was pleasant. When he leaned over and rested his head on a pillow he noticed the smell became stronger. With the smell so strong now he instantly realized it was the same scent he smelled every time Ryoko was near. Looking up he saw her normal spot in the rafters and noticed also that the pillow she used was no longer up there.

Tenchi allowed a smile to play across his face as he realized this was the same pillow Ryoko used when she slept up there. Since she was not using it he was a bit saddened, but sleep was a more persistent thought. It was not long before he was sleeping with his head cradled in her pillow.


	6. Day 5: May I Walk with You?

To be a Princess, Day 5 - May I walk with you

To be a Princess, Day 5 - May I walk with you?

Tenchi awoke slowly the next morning on the couch. And after sitting up and stretching he realized where he was, on the couch still. Even though he had a sore spot in his back he was truly rested that past night he had not had any bad dreams. At this point it was unclear if it was due to his training or something else but he knew it was different. As he moved to get up he heard Sasami as usual in the kitchen, so with a slight grin he went in to help.

"Morning Sasami!" His voice held an unusual note of happiness that she had not heard before.

"Morning Tenchi, I see you slept well. Why did you sleep on the couch?"

Tenchi had not yet realized his smile as he told her, "well I was watching TV and kind of fell asleep." It was partially true, he did have the TV on, but he was not really watching it.

"It must have been really boring then." She smiled too and laughed at the memory of him hugging that pillow tightly when she had come down for breakfast. Tenchi was about to say something else, but the appearance of Washu and Ryoko derailed his train of thought. 

All through breakfast he could smell the fragrance of her hair as he had when he slept. He smiled to himself at how silly it is that he just now only realized what her hair smelled like as she had been living there for quite some time now. Washu and Ryoko noticed his smile and both of them wondered what it could mean, but before a word could be uttered Ayeka made her entrance. It was shortly after Ayeka had sat down that Katsuhito made his entrance as well.

"Tenchi!" His voice did not hold it's usual warmth. "Your training comes early today. Finish what you must before then." He then grabbed a couple pieces of toast and left.

Then with scarcely a word spoken to anyone he bowed to leave and was after just a moment after changing clothes racing out the door. Ayeka was not happy with her brother for interrupting her time with Tenchi so it greatly soured her mood. Tenchi went for the fields first to do some work there, as he knew that the amount of carrots in the shed was dropping fast from Ryo-Ohki.

With his mind busy on trying to remember his dream from last night and what to do about Ryoko's change he scarcely noticed how quickly he has harvested those carrots that were ready. Thanks to Washu the carrots grew faster then normal and during any season, that way there would always be at least some carrots that Ryo-Ohki could eat. When Tenchi put them over his shoulder he swore that they were heavier then usual as well, but quickly dismissed it.

When he approached the house he heard shouts from within and he assumed things were back to normal. He crept up to a window and peered in, what he saw though was anything but normal. Ryoko sat on the couch, still in her gown from earlier while Ayeka was ranting about a number of trivial things, but what surprised him was Ryoko's response.

"You demon! How dare you think you can pull this off!" Ayeka was more than upset. It seamed that something was really bugging her. "You will never be a princess! You are nothing but a demon! A Monster!" Tenchi was not sure what triggered this and he silently wished he could understand it better, but it looked like Ayeka was pacing back and forth in front of Ryoko who was still seated on the couch. When Ryoko did move Tenchi was surprised.

"If my presence causes you that much displeasure I will leave you then." Ryoko then bowed and returned to Washu's lab leaving Ayeka and Tenchi both startled. Ayeka stormed off to her room while Tenchi just stood there wondering what had just happened.

"That's not like her? If someone insults her especially Ayeka she usually starts to scream right back." Tenchi covered his mouth quickly, as he had not meant to voice his thoughts. Moving away from the window he put the carrots in the shed, and then left to go train with his grandfather. All the while he thought about why had Ayeka said Ryoko was trying to pull something off and why did she think Ryoko was trying to be a princess? It then suddenly hit him the true meaning just about the same time a bokken hit him on the head scattering his thoughts and sending him to the ground.

"Sloppy Tenchi. For that you will have to do double the training." Tenchi sighed at the sound of his grandfather's voice. The voice was now above him and walking away. Standing quickly he realized that he had walked all the way up the stairs and into the middle of the shrine yard. Setting his thoughts of Ryoko and Ayeka aside he caught up to his Sensei to begin his training for the day.

He tried to keep his mind on his training, but unfortunately every time his mind wandered it was easily seen. By the time he had finished his training it was too late to do what he wanted, but before he let the opportunity slip he rushed for home. Upon entering the house he saw that dinner had already started and all of the girls were present. He wanted to ask Ryoko about what he overheard, but now with everyone there he couldn't. Sighing heavily he joined them for dinner.

Dinner was quiet as Ryoko's new demeanor did not allow for much conversation, and Tenchi was lost in thought as to what did he really want to do. He wanted to tell her tonight what was on his mind, but not in front of everyone, he had to get her alone somewhere. But how? If he was to ask her right now Ayeka would most likely start something, but he did not want a fight on his hands, not right now.

When he looked up again he was surprised that dinner was over and everyone was leaving to go back to their rooms. Standing slowly he went into the kitchen to drop off his dishes and was pleased to see Ryoko and Sasami in there as well. Taking a big breath of air he steadied himself then asked, "Ryoko can I talk to you?" With it said he knew that this was not going to be the easiest of conversations.

"Of coarse Lord Tenchi." Even though Ryoko's voice was sweet as she said the words he still shuddered at this title. She walked over to him and stood with her head slightly bowed before him. He was not sure if it was a show of respect or if she was as nervous as he was.

"Um, Ryoko, I, well, um," he was still not comfortable about talking as Sasami was still there and any moment Ayeka may come back downstairs. Desperately he tried to form his thoughts into words as she stood there waiting.

"Ryoko," Tenchi jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. "Ah, there you are. Can you help me with something in the lab?" The little scientist seamed to completely miss the fact that Tenchi wanted to talk to her either that or she was trying to force him to say it faster. Ryoko nodded and seeing that Tenchi was not about to say anything she tried to follow her into the lab.

Tenchi panicked and grabbed her hand. "Ryoko will you walk with me after school tomorrow? Um, I mean after my chores?" Inwardly he yelled at himself, "That was a cop-out and you know it!" The other part of his mind responded, "not entirely! I am trying to get her alone for a while."

As soon as Tenchi grabbed her hand Ryoko felt her breathing stop. She was not aware of the fact she was holding her breath till much later. Instead she was concentrating on how warm and gentle his hands felt on hers at the moment. "For once he is touching me!" Her mind was extremely happy at what he did and even more so by what he had asked. Unable to respond for her lack of air she nodded. She looked into his face for a moment not sure what to expect, but upon seeing his smile she smiled back, took a quick breath and opened her mouth to speak.

However it was not her that spoke up, "Ryoko come on we don't have all night!" Both of them heard Washu's squeaky voice and the moment was lost.

Looking down again Ryoko quickly told him goodnight and left him standing there. Tenchi went to the couch and plopped down. The only thing audible thing from him after that was a quick, "Ok genius, now what?" However, his words had been said too low for anyone to hear even if they had been right in front of him.

Sasami had heard Tenchi ask to talk to Ryoko, and had seen the quick exchange between them. She had known of the bet between Ryoko and Ayeka and had even provided Ryoko with some information on how to be a proper princess. "She makes a better princess than both Ayeka and I," Sasami said quietly as she finished in the kitchen. She reflected back on the past few days and Ryoko had not only proven that she could be a princess, but a better one that Ayeka. However Ayeka had not seen that yet, and Sasami hoped that she wouldn't cause that would just make her angry.

When she had finished in the kitchen she turned out the light and walked into the living room. There on the couch was Tenchi, asleep. Shaking her head she proceeded upstairs to her room. With what she had seen she thought it best to not say anything to Ayeka, at least not yet. She didn't want to hear her sister upset so close to bedtime.

After Tenchi had sat back on the couch thinking he fell over onto the pillow, it was on contact with it that he smelled her again. At first he thought about sitting up, but remembering from last night he knew that it was just her pillow and not her again. He laid there for a while contemplating what this meant. Why did she mean so much to him and why would just her pillow bring him any sort of comfort? He thought back to all those times when he had woke up in his bed to see her there. Sometimes she was awake others she was sleeping, but each time that happened he remembered that his nights had been peaceful. He had even started to miss waking up to see her there, "but what could this mean?"

"It's simple Tenchi." He sat up to see himself standing there.

"Aren't you, um, me?"

"Yes. But I never knew I was this clueless." He watched has his other self placed a hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you that clueless? Look at yourself! Lying on the couch for the second night hugging her pillow tight like it was someone else!" As he spoke he pointed behind him. Tenchi turned around and saw himself, again, but this time asleep on the couch hugging a pillow.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Of what? You hugging a pillow or you seeing yourself?"

"Um, both?"

"Ok, think about this, you are hugging that pillow thinking it is her. You have always had good dreams every time she was in the room with you. And you have been moping around here like a little lost dog for the past several days! What do you think it means?" As he talked his volume went higher and higher. Tenchi just looked back at his image and could not say why, he knew what it meant, but he just could not say it.

"Oh let me guess. You're not sure what to say cause you don't want to hurt anyone right?"

"Of coarse!" He barked back. "Ever since mom died and then grandma I have not allowed myself to hurt others. You were there you heard what I said to them!"

"Oh I know, that day was when you and I started going in different directions."

"What?"

"Every time she has been near I have tried to get you to say what you felt, but NO! You had to keep pushing me away. And what do you think of our great-aunt? Do you think you are doing her any favors by stringing her along?"

He recoiled at the words, but deep inside he knew they were true, they were coming from him. "I just never wanted to hurt her."

"Oh, never hurt her. I get it. You are not in love with her cause she is your aunt and you don't want to tell her that or even make yourself happy so you string her along like a puppy on a leash! How much pain has she had to suffer because you have not told her the truth? How much pain has she had to suffer from not knowing how you truly felt about her? How much?"

"STOP IT! OK, I know she was hurt, it hurt. But if I tell her now she will be more hurt then I will have the whole Jurai fleet at my door! I cain't tell her now." He said the last part with his head bowed.

"Well do you think Ryoko is going to just wait around till the end of time before you decide? Are you truly that gutless to play with both of them like that?" Tenchi bowed his head and winced at the words. "Think about this, no let me show you..." His words trailed off as the scene changed and he was watching an older version of himself. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Lord Tenchi." He looked up to see a much older Ayeka before him.

"Good Morning Ayeka." He then looked back at the newspaper. On the cover were Ryoko and someone else on their wedding day.

"Seriously Lord Tenchi, how long are you going to look at that." He could hear the disgust in her voice. Even after all these years she still hated her. "You have kept that thing around for the past ten years! When are we going to get married? Never!" The realization dawned on him that he could never see her as anything else but family, but his heart still ached for one that now he could not have.

Before he could answer he was back in the living room with his sleeping body behind him and his other self before him. "Now do you see? Tell me, no tell yourself the truth. Will you ever marry Ayeka?" He hung his head, as he knew the truth of it. "Then tomorrow on your walk with Ryoko, why not tell her how you see her?" Tenchi nodded slowly as his other self stepped forward and disappeared within himself. The he sat back on the couch and lay down so that he too merged with his sleeping form.


	7. Day 6: Tenchi Confronts Ryoko

To be a Princess, Day 6 - Tenchi Confronts Ryoko

To be a Princess, Day 6 - Tenchi Confronts Ryoko

Tenchi awoke the next morning and while his dream had not been that nice it had not really been that bad. He knew the truth of what was going on, but how to tell her and how to tell everyone else how he felt was not going to be easy. As he started moving about he noticed that not even Sasami was up yet, so he decided to get cleaned up first then hopefully start on the chores and training early so that he could spend more time later trying to tell her how he felt.

After getting cleaned up he noticed that Sasami was still not up so he checked in on her and Ayeka and they were both still sound asleep. He crept back downstairs and made a few sandwiches to take with him, and then left a note for the others that he started on his chores early and he would not join them for breakfast and he may not for lunch. Quickly grabbing his things he left the house to start his day, even before the sun had broken over the horizon.

For most of the day he worked the fields and Trained with his grandfather. He used his training now to prepare his mind and his words. He knew what he wanted to say to Ryoko, but he did not know if he could or even how. Ryoko also spent most of the day thinking and wondering why he wanted to talk to her and what about? She had seen him asleep on the couch for the past two nights and she could not figure out why.

For the most part she avoided Ayeka and only made short appearances with Washu for lunch after she discovered that Tenchi had left early and would not be back till later. The day seamed to progress much more slowly than either of them had really wanted. Ryoko was anxious to hear what Tenchi wanted to tell her, and from his smile and his touch it had to be a good thing, but there was still a part of her that thought it was something horrible.

About an hour before dinner Tenchi returned to the house to get cleaned up as he thought he really smelt bad from his long practicing and chores. He returned downstairs cleaned and refreshed but not relaxed yet. He still had to endure dinner and then somehow tell Ryoko what was on his mind. Dinner progressed the way it had been with Ryoko serving the others before she served herself. For the entire dinner he kept his head down or he would glance up at there others between looks at Ryoko. Finally though the dinner was over and when Ayeka left to go upstairs Tenchi approached Ryoko.

He could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to ask her to go for a walk, but finally after a few hard swallows and clearings of the throat he was able to ask her, "are you ready?" Ryoko also was very nervous but gave him a smile and nodded her head. The two the proceeded outside and began to walk around the lake.

Tenchi was fighting hard with himself to bring up what he wanted to say to Ryoko. Yesterday he had asked her to take a walk with him and she accepted happily. He had spent the whole day arguing with himself not over why he did it but now that he had done it what was he going to say. Even during his training he thought about her. But now as they walked along beside the water he was not sure what to say. It was Ryoko's voice that disrupted his thoughts for the moment.

"It sure is nice out." Ryoko did not like the silence either as she felt it was almost better if he was yelling at her than this horrible silence. She thought of many things to say but that was not one until she had said it.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Tenchi was preparing himself mentally for what was to come, usually when he tried to talk about his feelings then someone was going to get hurt.

"Oh? And what is on your mind?" She was starting to worry.

"Well, um, Ryoko. I, I want you to listen carefully, cause I am not good at this..." he had overheard Ayeka telling her the other day that she would never be a princess so he guessed that Ryoko was just trying to prove her wrong. But how was he going to say what was on his mind without it hurting her. "Before you get upset I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" At hearing this she was worrying a lot not getting upset.

"As I was coming to the house the other day I heard Ayeka saying something about you being a princess." He took a deep breath waiting for her to scream but instead she stopped walking and looked at him in fright. The fear he saw from her nearly killed him. "I want you to know she is wrong about many things about you, but unfortunately she is right that you aren't a princess." As he said it he felt like he was trying to rip out his own heart.

Ryoko was beginning to cry as he said that then looked at him defiantly, "I can be a princess if I want to!"

Before he could hold back his tongue he snapped back, "but I don't want you to be!" He placed a hand over his mouth as he said that.

"What did you say?" Her eyes were beginning to show anger, anger at him for what he just said.

Pulling his hand away from his mouth he spoke again, but what he wanted to say did not come out the way he thought it would. "I don't want you to be angry with me, but I don't want you to be a princess. I want my Ryoko back." He had spoken without thinking and when he had said the last part he knew she would be happy or extremely upset.

The words did visibly shake her and he thanked any gods that were listening that she did no look angry anymore. "What, what do you mean 'your' Ryoko?" When he had said that her eyes became huge and she felt like her heart has stopped.

"Please listen for a minute, I, I have heard several call you many names from demon to monster to princess, but you are none of those to me. You are, well..." he tried to form the words but he was not sure if he should continue, but the look on her face told him he better before she runs away. "When I look at you I do not see any of those things that they call you, I see something else, something special to me."

On the verge of tears she asked him with a weak voice, "what do you see?"

Tenchi thought about how to say it, but he resolved that he had better act fast before this moment is gone. He then took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I see an angel. One that passes through my heart and soul as easily as she does walls and doors." A tear fell down her cheek that he quickly whipped away with his hand. As his fingers moved across her cheek she swore that they were lit on fire.

"What, what are you saying?" Ryoko was hopeful that this meant that he loved her but she desperately wanted to hear it, even more than she told herself that she did.

"My angel, my Ryoko, I am saying that I, I love you." With it finally said he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He had been fighting with himself for a long time about how he really felt for her. Ever since he saw her at his school he had felt something but he was not sure what. And for so long he suppressed it while trying to keep the peace. Now that he had said it a peace came over him that was close to euphoric.

Ryoko was in heaven, not only had he said he loved her but he called her an angel! A demon being called an angel and he was actually kissing her! Out of his own free will! When some of the surprise wore off she began to kiss back and they slowly wrapped their arms around each other and pulled close into a loving embrace.

When they finally separated she saw a grin on his face and she could not suppress the grin on hers. "Will you do me a favor now?" She did not even give it a second thought before she said yes. "Will you drop the disguise now? I want to see you as you were." She did stop to think about this because dropping her disguise would mean losing her bet with Ayeka, but he had told her he did not want a princess, but his angel. Nodding slightly she phased back into her normal clothes and her hair returned to its spiky style.

After she reverted to normal the first thing he did was run his fingers through her hair. At his touch she let out a small whimper not even realizing it. To her it felt so good to have him doing this, and felt even better knowing that he preferred her like this. He stood there for a moment caressing her hair before pulling her into another kiss, as after the first one he hungered for more.

For several moments they kissed and held each other tight before a night wind blew against them causing her to shiver. When he felt her shiver he broke off the kiss much to his and her displeasure. "My Angel, could you do me one more favor?"

Grinning wildly she asked, "what do you want?"

He reached down and picked her up in his arms cradling her against him. When he did this she giggled for a moment and just held him close to her as she kicked her feet playfully. "We are a ways from the house, would you teleport us back to our room?"

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "Did, did you say 'our' room?"

"I did? Well, yea I guess I did." He smiled and chuckled nervously as he realized what he had said. He may be getting more confidant, but he was still nervous and his words were leaving his mouth faster than he could think through everything he was saying. But deep down, it is what he wanted even if it was a but faster than he really wanted at this moment.

She pulled him close and kissed him once more before she teleported them both to their room as he called it. When his eyes re-adjusted to the light he sat on his bed with her still in his arms. "Well Tenchi, we are here what did you want to do?" He could easily tell what she wanted, but he was not ready for that, yet. He wanted it to be special and not before he could announce it to everyone.

"Um, Ryoko, I, I just wanted to be with you more, and, um, well you seamed to be getting cold out there, and..." he could not believe how badly he was falling over his own words. "I am not ready for what you're thinking about. Please, just stay here with me for a while?"

She looked sad but he didn't tell her no, just not right now. Smiling she rested her head against him, as he just wanted to be with her. She thought it was sweet that he did not want just her body but her as well. Even though she wanted him and wanted to show him how much she loved him. For now she just rested peacefully in her loves arms. She listened to his breathing, and his heart beat. The pounding of it was so rhythmic and soothing.

As he held her he had many thoughts running through his mind. First off he thought himself an idiot for turning her down again because he was really getting aroused from all of their kissing. Also in his mind was now what should he tell Ayeka, and how will she handle it. Would she be mad, would she understand or would she try and kill Ryoko? He knew that both girls had strong feelings for him, but every time he looked at Ayeka he saw a sister, and a good friend. And though he loved her it was not the same love he felt for the angel in his arms now.

He looked out the window at the stars for a moment and wondered if Ryoko was forced to leave would he go with her and then where would they go? How would they live? The answer to the first was easy, if Ryoko were forced to leave he would go with her without a second thought. However, he was not sure how they would live out there in space. Many things captured his mind, bust when he had not heard anything from Ryoko in a while he looked back at her.

The moonlight was showing through his window illuminating her face as she slept against him. He knew now more than ever that she was an angel, and more importantly his angel. If anyone tried to harm her or put her down he resolved right then to never allow it again. He pulled her close to him again as he moved to lie down in his bed with her still in his arms. As he lay there still holding her he kissed her on the forehead and told his angel goodnight. Then he too drifted off to sleep.


	8. Day 7: End of the Bet

To be a Princess, Day 7 - The End of the Bet

To be a Princess, Day 7 - The End of the Bet

Tenchi awoke the next morning with Ryoko sleeping on his chest. Her hair was rubbing against his chin as they had held onto each other through the night. As he lay there watching and listening to her he thought that this might not be a bad way to wake up every morning. He watched her for a little then moved a hand from around her to her hair. His fingers moved through her hair and he was amazed that it really wasn't as hard as it appeared, instead it was very soft. While examining her hair his hand rubbed against one of her ears and she let out a soft moan.

Feeling a little adventurous for once he took a finger and slid it along the top edge of her exposed ear. She moaned again and rubbed her head against his chest. While her ears may have been larger than most peoples he still liked them as they made her more unique and even if she could he would not want her to change them. Smiling at her he continued his test and allowed his finger to glide along the bottom edge of her ear and she responded again with another moan, but this time she squeezed him a little tighter as she nudged against him.

When he used two fingers and let both of them move across her ear so that one was above and one below, he got an unexpected result. Ryoko moved slightly so that she straddled him now so that she could proceed to press her self against him, which was having a definite effect on him too. It occurred to him that she must be having a really good dream and he was probably not helping things any with what he was doing.

Removing his hand from her ear with mixed emotions on his part he placed his hand on her cheek and let his finger now slide along her cheek to her chin just below those sweet lips of hers. Looking at her now he knew that he was right in calling her an angel. She looked so peaceful so beautiful to him. Allowing his hand to retreat along her cheek from her lips to the back of her head again he ran his fingers through her hair once more before trying to wake his sleeping angel.

He spoke her name softly but she did not stir. He thought about shaking her a little to awaken her, but he felt it was rude to shake a sleeping angel. Instead he began to trace his finger along the edge of her ear again. He reasoned to himself that at least when she wakes up she would be in a good mood.

However when he felt her rubbing herself against him he reasoned that he should not do that anymore, at least not right now. He could tell that it was having a strong effect on her and her movements were beginning to affect him in a strong way as well. Reluctantly he removed his fingers from around her ears and called her name again softly. "Ryoko, my love?"

This time she did make a sound; however, he was not sure if she was answering him or just making another moan. Placing a hand on her cheek he called to her again, and this time her eyes fluttered a few times then opened. As they opened and looked about she looked as if she was lost then their eyes met. A smile played across her lips as she felt him caressing her face. He responded with a smile as well and continued to hold her for a few moments. She sighed happily as all of her dreams have started coming true.

Nearly a half-hour later of just holding each other Tenchi had to move. "Um, Ryoko. I need to get up now." Tenchi had sorrow and regret in his voice, as he did not want to disturb the moment that they were having, but it had to end sometime.

"Do you have to?" Ryoko did not want to move either as she was enjoying just being close to him. And for once was not struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry my Angel, but I do need to, um, go." He was not sure how to tell her he felt like he was about to explode if he did not make it to the bathroom quick. He hoped that she might catch on.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, she could not figure out why he needed to go, but he did call her an Angel again. "Ok, my love but this is not over." She smirked at him and began to move away.

He saw what appeared to be a hurt expression on her so he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again quickly on the lips. "You're right. This is just the beginning." She was floating over him now too stunned to move at his kiss. She watched him slip out from under her and rush off to the bathroom. Once she realized where he was going she started laughing.

She floated to the door, but instead of walking out she teleported to the couch and began to watch a little TV while waiting for everyone to wake up. While flipping through the channels Sasami made her way to the kitchen an saw Ryoko's Spiky hair over the back of the couch. Smiling as she realized that Ryoko was back to her old self again, so she skipped into the kitchen to make a big breakfast.

Ayeka when she came down though was not as quiet. At the first sight of Ryoko in her normal style she rushed over to her and pointed a finger at her. "You lost! You could not go a week as a princess! HA! I knew you couldn't do it."

Ryoko just waved her away, "whatever."

"Now that you lost I get to decide on the terms." Ayeka rubbed her hands together almost evilly. Ryoko for the most part paid her no mind. Whatever she could come up with was nothing compared to what Tenchi had told her last night. "Since you lost, I, I want you out of this house!" Ayeka bounced with glee.

Dropping the remote for the TV Ryoko stood up. "What the hell! You want me to leave just over some stupid bet?"

Before Ayeka could respond Tenchi came downstairs. "What is this about Ryoko leaving over a bet?"

Looking at Tenchi Ayeka froze and was not sure what to say if anything. It was Ryoko that spoke up and spilled the beans. "We made a bet that I could not act like a princess for one week. Tonight the bet would have been over."

He considered it for a minute. "Ayeka I think the punishment is extremely harsh considering the bet. However, when a bet is made honor is at stake." He thought about it for a minute and remembered his resolution last night. "Therefore, Ryoko you are to leave this house for the period of one week."

Ayeka screamed for glee as Ryoko stared at him. Her eyes brimming with tears, her lips unable to move at what he had just said. He gave her a reassuring smile and he added more to his proclamation. "Ryoko only lost the bet since I asked her to drop the disguise so it is only fair that I share in her fate. Starting after breakfast Ryoko and I will pack up our things and leave for one week."

Ayeka stopped and looked at him curiously for a minute. "Lord Tenchi! You mean that you, that you..." She could not finish her thoughts or her words. Tenchi had just declared that the two of them would be gone for a whole week! "I will not allow it. Ryoko could have told you no so she has to go alone!" She was adamant on this part.

"Miss Ayeka, honor is very important, it is not something that can be taken lightly. I have been able to take care of myself and I asked her to do something that caused her to loose this bet. Besides I have only been off Earth twice and that was to fight Kagato or fight Dr. Clay. This will be a chance for me to see more of space than just that." Ayeka hung her head, she knew that honor was important to him, but that would mean that vile demon could try to seduce Tenchi many times over in one week. Tenchi picked up on her disturbed look. "Miss Ayeka, I promise that Ryoko will be on her best behavior and nothing will happen that I do not approve of."

She looked up at him and Ryoko who had been thinking of all the things they could do together in a week came out of her fantasy, "damn." Ayeka just nodded her head, she knew that he could take care of himself, but she still did not like it.

"Now that we have that settled, let's get some breakfast!" Both looked at him a nodded. Ayeka was still stunned that he would want to be alone with that thing for a week. And Ryoko was still too stunned to talk as he had exiled himself and her away from everyone for a week.

On the way to the table Washu made her appearance. "Tenchi! I have a question for you, I saw what just happened here and I want to know how you will pay for this trip?"

He looked to the ground as he thought to himself, "there was no way I could pay for this." Ryoko too was saddened as this brought their trip to an abrupt halt. 

"Don't look so down, here take these." She then handed them each a card. "Tenchi, yours does not appear to have a limit, and is backed by the royal family. Sorry Ryoko, but yours does have a limit, but I don't think you'll max it out this week."

They both thanked her and joined Sasami for breakfast. Sasami was sad to see Ryoko, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki leave for a week, but she knew there was more to this that was not being said. 

After breakfast Tenchi went to pack while Ryoko got a computer from her mom that had star charts, tourist information and some other things as well. And so with a few last minute instructions on their cards and id's from Washu the two of them left in Ryo-Ohki for a week much to the displeasure of the elder princess.


	9. Vacation Time: The Arrival

To be a Princess, Day 7 - The Trip Begins  
  
And so it was as Tenchi had decreed the two of them left in Ryo-Ohki shortly after Breakfast, the reason was two-fold. First and foremost was to fulfill Ayeka's decree that Ryoko leave after loosing the bet. The second was so that Tenchi could see more of space than just chasing after Kagato and Clay. Ryoko had no need for packing anything as she could just phase into whatever she wanted to wear, but she had packed a small suitcase and had not told anyone what was in it. Tenchi had packed a larger case for his clothes, but he only brought enough for about four days worth.  
  
Ryoko was still in high spirits as Ryo-Ohki transformed and carried them up into the air. Ayeka had said that if Tenchi was going to go on this trip then she must accompany him. Of coarse he had been able to derail that saying that there was no need for her to do that. It did take some convincing but she finally accepted after Tenchi took her into another room and told her something. Ryoko was not able to see or hear them as she had rushed off to pack. However she still wondered how Tenchi had been able to get her to agree to it.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by his voice from behind her. "So, where shall we go first?" He stood there with a strange smile on his face.  
  
Shrugging she pulled up the holo-laptop that Washu had given her. "Well Washu says that there is not a lot in this system, but close to here there are a few resort places." She continued to look over the various places and crossed out a few of them as they held bad memories for her. He noticed the look she had as she remembered a few of those places so he placed an arm around her waist as he stood beside her.  
  
"You don't like those?"  
  
"No," she said to him softly to keep her voice under control. "I, I just have bad memories from being there." After she told him that she felt his arm around her and felt him pull her closer as if trying to protect her. Smiling she forced her bad memories out of her head and then turned to face him, "By the way, how did you get Ayeka to agree to this?"  
  
"You will just have to wait on that one." He laughed a little and then pointed to an item on her screen. "What's that place?" She scowled at him for a moment before smiling again since he still had his arm around her.  
  
"That is, Anterlan, it's a resort planet with thousands of beaches and hundreds of other attractions." Scanning the files she added some more to her description, "It also appears to have a lot of hotels from the economy to very, um, expensive." She looked over the prices that were listed and wondered who in their right mind would pay for something like that.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Tenchi still not used to space travel or what the distances meant was unsure how long until they arrived. According to the information Washu has supplied it sounded very far away.  
  
"Oh we should get there by evening. Ryo-Ohki, Do you have this place in your charts now?" Happily the cabbit responded to her saying that she did. "Well then, head to Anterlan and step on it!" She could not keep the smile off her lips as she was headed to a resort with Tenchi, alone, and of his own will!  
  
As they headed off Tenchi looked around and found his bag and her bag but one thing was missing. If they were not going to be there till later then they would need to have lunch or dinner somewhere along the way. Also they would need to do something to pass the time until they got there. He suddenly reddened at what she might propose to pass the time. Pushing that thought away he moved back to beside Ryoko and placed an arm around her again, almost absent-mindedly. It was still interesting showing affection to her after having to push her away for so long, but now that he had told her he loved her, it made it easier. Not only that but she was not pouncing on him like she had, so he guessed that after telling her that she didn't feel a need to anymore. Whatever her reason he was starting to like it.  
  
For her part Ryoko just smiled each time he held her, as it seemed too good to really be true, but he loved her, and he thought she was an angel! That part alone kept a strange smile on her face. She had thought of asking him to do something else to take up their time on the way, but he had said he was not ready yet for that. "And besides," she thought, "we have a whole week, just the two of us!" Her mind continued to wander as to what that future may hold but with his arm around her she could not help but sigh happily.  
  
The two of them stood there before the screen watching the stars pass in what can only be described as a blissful silence. Ryoko thinking of Tenchi just holding her and Tenchi holding her thinking how nice it is to finally show his feelings. Ryo-Ohki just flew threw space picking up emotions from her mistress and enjoying her trip threw space for once. This was the first time in several thousand years that her or Ryoko had flown threw space with no raids, no attacking no fighting, just enjoying themselves.  
  
It was some time later, neither was sure how long they stood there, but finally Tenchi broke the silence. "Um, Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes?" She turned her head towards him slightly.  
  
"Does Ryo-Ohki have any chairs or anything?" Right after asking he thought he was going to regret saying 'anything'. However that particular thought did not seem to cross her mind for once as all she did was move her hand and a chair rose up from the floor behind him. Slightly stunned he looked at her and saw her smiling, but it was different form all the smiles he had seen before. Many times he had seen a devious or a dangerous smile but now it was different, it made him feel at ease. It was almost like she was truly happy. Shaking off his thoughts he sat down and leaned back while she seamed to float in her same spot for a while. He had sat back and started to relax when her voice brought his mind back to him.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Angel?" He was still deep in thought and was not aware of calling her that until after the words had left his mouth.  
  
She was before him and her smile had increased showing off her fangs, but not in a menacing way. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye at hearing him call her that again. "May I, sit with you?" Her voice seamed unsteady as if she were holding back tears, or so he thought.  
  
When he saw the tear in her eye he knew that she was thinking about something and it was having a profound effect on her. That and the fact that she asked before doing it made it appear to him that she needed the comfort right now. He held up his arms to her inviting her to join him. Disappearing for just a moment she reappeared in his arms and cuddled up close to him. Without an objection or even a second thought Tenchi wrapped his arms around his Angel.  
  
Ryoko had not been disturbed about the past; she was just overwhelmed that it was in fact true. Ever since she saw him that first time from her cave she wanted to be with him. Right at this moment everything seemed perfect and she just wanted to sit in his lap again the way she had just the previous night. The two of them held each other close for some time before Tenchi succumbed to sleep. He had wanted to stay awake, but the rhythmic beat of her heart and the sound of her breathing seamed to him a wonderful lull-a-by. Some time later she looked up at him and saw that he was asleep still with his arms around her, so she reclined the chair and she too sought sleep in his arms.  
  
Neither was sure how long they slept but it had to have been for some time they guessed. Ryo-Ohki was trying to wake up her mistress mentally and Tenchi by meowing over and over again. Finally she reached them, Ryoko first then Tenchi, and with them both finally awake she told Ryoko through their link that they had arrived. She in turn told Tenchi as she levitated off him, much to his displeasure at the moment. It was nightfall according to Earth time, but here things looked to be just starting, and with their nap along the way both Tenchi & Ryoko felt like a little adventuring was in store.  
  
They landed in one of the smaller spaceports to hopefully avoid any problems, and upon landing the port authority asked about docking fees. He was surprised when the spaceship transformed into a small animal, but he had seen stranger things out here. The man resembled a human but he was taller and skinner than most and had greenish colored hair. Using her laptop Ryoko found a good hotel for them to check into before going out for a little exploring. The hotel she found was by far not the cheapest nor was it the most expensive, but it was a nice. Neither of them felt the need to go to the fancy hotels to stay but they did pass by a few and marvel at the buildings. Tenchi had seen pictures of some of the more elaborate hotels in Japan and in the America's but none of them could compare to the buildings they were passing by now.  
  
When they checked in the clerk behind the counter barely looked at his ID before charging a room to his card. The check in was quick and not a word was said about who either of them was, so the bellboy just collected their bags and started to show them to their room. Tenchi felt a little self-conscious of the fact that he had nothing on him to tip him, so he just asked for directions instead. Even though Tenchi could see he was not happy about losing a tip he did give them directions to their room.  
  
Upon entering the room he was shocked to find that it was a lot larger than any room he had seen before, but there was one other major difference. The door opened up into a small living room with a simple couch, and to the side was a small kitchen. But the bulk of the room was the extremely large bedroom. It was easily twice the size of the rest of the other rooms put together. He blushed and his face turned several shades of red as he realized this, Ryoko though jumped onto the bed and relaxed into it.  
  
"Wow Tenchi! Have you ever seen such a big bed?" She grabbed a pillow and began to lie down on it. Seeing her stretch out before him like this on the bed was to say the least getting to his lower half. Even though she was completely clothed and was not trying anything it was affecting him.  
  
Trying to control his blush and raging emotions he tried to respond to her. "Um, yea. It's, um, nice." He set their bags down as Ryo-Ohki joined Ryoko on the bed. Both of them were excited to be in a place like this. Just when he was about to take a step towards the bed his stomach made a grumbling noise, which he thanked the gods for as it postponed the inevitable for just a while longer. "Oh Ryoko, do you know of a good restaurant around here? It's been a while..."  
  
Sitting up in the bed she brought up the laptop again, "It shows there are lots of places nearby. Were you wanting anything special?" Even though she did not mean it in that way, he instantly turned red at what he knew she must have been thinking.  
  
"Um, no. I don't know what kind of food they serve here. Do you have any ideas?" He stood close to the foot of the bed nervously looking at her; Ryoko though had not looked up yet and if she would have the look on his face would have caused her to start laughing.  
  
"Well, you go get cleaned up and I will find us a place to eat then." And with that she pointed him over to where she thought the bathroom was. He grabbed a change of clothes and to his amazement she was right, even though she had not looked for it here it was. He closed the door and prepared for his shower and it was not until he was in it did he realize that he had forgot to lock the door. From that point on he began to warily look around to see if she had snuck in with him, but she was no where to be seen. Much to his amazement though she had remained out on the bed waiting patiently for him. So once he was through she went in to bathe as well.  



	10. Vacation Time: The Luncheon

To be a Princess, Day 7 - The Luncheon

To be a Princess, Day 7 - The Luncheon

While Tenchi waited for Ryoko to finish he got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a dress shirt. He skipped the tie as it felt too much like he was getting ready for school. Upon thinking of school he remembered that day, when he had come back from vacation to start another year of school. His friend had made fun of him for dating a mummy and now that mummy, that same girl that he thought was trying to kill him had turned out to be his angel. Not only that but he was not willingly spending a week with only her and he would not want it any other way at this moment.

He was lost in thought with a goofy grin on his face when he felt the bed shift as Ryoko sat beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him out of his daydream, but he just placed a hand on hers and turned to see her face. The smile she wore was one of love that he could see in her eyes as well. It was amazing to him to think of how just under two days ago he had thought she was kidnapped or replaced and then he declared to her that he wanted 'his Ryoko' back. She leaned in and placed her chin on top of their hands looking at him closely and smiled at him. Tenchi lost himself in her smile and eyes. He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away her smile seemed to have grown larger it that was possible.

Standing up he turned towards her still holding her hand so that he could look at her. Ryoko still wore her hair in its normal spiky style and she had on her white dress with red leggings and the green and gold sleeves. A blush came to his face as he noticed how much cleavage it showed off, especially when he was looking down at her sitting on the bed like this. He could not help but notice how the black belt made her waist seam smaller and accented her bust. Pushing thoughts of her figure out of his head he tried to talk, "Well," he stopped as his voice seamed to give out on him. She just smiled as he finished, "Well, um, where are we going to go eat?"

She giggled for a moment at his actions then told him; "Oh it's not far. It's a small restaurant that promises to be good. The critics here give it good marks for being one of the cheaper ones." She remembered how in the guide it had said that some of the restaurants had server means that she was sure made some of the treasure she stole for Kagato look like trinkets. At the mention of his name in her mind she frowned slightly then seeing Tenchi again all of those bad thoughts were chased away.

Lifting her off the bed he gave her a quick hug then they turned to leave, but Ryo-Ohki stopped them. Ryoko quickly checked her laptop, "Ryo-Ohki, you better change into your human form for now, unless you want to stay here?" The little cabbit shook her head vigorously then changed quickly. She was still unsteady in her adult form so she stayed with her toddler form for now. Tenchi laughed at her for a moment then picked up the little cabbit in one arm and wrapped the other around Ryoko before heading to the door.

Upon stepping out into the street Tenchi was keenly aware of the vast numbers of beings in plain view. He had never seen anything other than humans and now his eyes were assaulted with being of all sorts of shapes and descriptions. If it had not been for Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki he would have been scared. But since discovering through them that there were other races in space he was not as shocked as he could have been. Ryoko took great delight in pointing out several of the races that she had seen and describing them. After each one she would get a far off look and to him appeared quite sad. He guessed it was because the only contact she had with them had been at the hands of Kagato.

Holding her close to him he hoped and wished he could do something to erase or lessen her bad memories, but there seamed to be no cure. So he just held her close and reassured her that she was still loved no matter what had happened before. Soon he was ushered into a building that he discovered was the place she had told him about back at the hotel. 

Inside was to say the least breathtaking. Paintings and statues were placed around and it looked like a very nice place. He thought for a moment how they would pay for it, then remembered his card from Washu and gave silent thanks for once to have known her. A few of the patrons did glance their way but to everyone else they were dismissed just as quickly. He thought that if this was not a fancy place then what did those places look like? His thoughts were interrupted as a waitress showed them to a table then hastily walked away.

It looked for a moment like she recognized them, but she did not say anything to them about it. After She had entered the kitchen a loud gasp was heard, but neither Tenchi or Ryoko paid any attention to it. The waitress had recognized Ryoko, but since she had not been seen for 700 years it was thought that she had died or something. But now it looked like she was back. Excitedly and fearfully she told the cooks and manager that Ryoko was here. At first they did not believe it so the manager went out to talk to them to put an end to this.

The manager was a tall scaly man that resembled a man with the exception of having scales covering his body instead of hair. He approached the table and upon seeing her cyan hair he was reminded of his history classes that spoke of a female with hair like this that destroyed worlds. Summoning up his thoughts and courage he spoke to them. "Greetings, I am the manager here, and I could not help but notice your resemblance to the demon Ryoko." He did not get to finish as she began to speak.

"Resemblance? What do you mean? Have I changed that much?" She seemed to be getting agitated and it was Tenchi that calmed her down by holding her hand and squeezing gently.

"Sir," he began, "What do you mean?" Tenchi was trying to find out what he thought about her before letting on that she was in fact Ryoko.

"Well she has the hair color of the demon, and you have to admit that she looks a lot like her. I mean no disrespect ma'am." He bowed to her and continued, "But that Ryoko destroyed a lot of worlds and even now is hated across the universe." He was going to continue but he noticed that she was starting to cry. "I'm sorry ma'am. I will go, I did not mean to imply that you were that beast."

"Beast!" Ryoko had heard enough. Sure this guy did not know who he was talking to but he was insulting her to her face. She pointed a finger at him and poked him in the chest as she spoke. "I'll have you know that I am not a beast and I am not..." She stopped cold as his eyes turned to saucers as the realization dawned on him.

"You, you, you're her? You're Ryoko?" She nodded and moved to sit back down, but as she did she noticed that all of the patrons have noticed their conversation and all talking had stopped. All eyes were on her now and she found it very unsettling. All she wanted was a quiet lunch with Tenchi and now her reputation has caused her more trouble. Ryo-Ohki had scooted closer to Ryoko and was patting her on the shoulder to show her support. Tenchi reached across the table and held her hand again to hopefully calm her down but it was not working very well.

Turning to face the manager Tenchi addressed him, "Sir, we have traveled a long ways and are very hungry. We would like to eat and then we shall be on our way. I promise nothing like you are fearing will happen here." Although his voice was soothing it did not completely calm his fears, but the manager sensed that this would be a good time to make a fast exit. As he ran off the other patrons still stared at the three of them.

"What?" It may have been one word, but coming from Ryoko in that tone everyone went uneasily back to his or her own business. "Tenchi, I'm, I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to be. I am not ashamed or afraid to be here with you." She looked into his eyes and saw his love there for her and it lightened her spirits. She was still not happy that her being recognized here had disrupted their vacation, but she was not worried about it as long as he was not.

Many of the other patrons were nervous with having Ryoko the demon and space pirate in the same room with her and some began to grumble about it. The manager when he left had called the police frantically and told them that Ryoko was here. As the two of them sat and waited for their server to return a squad of policemen showed up, weapons drawn and ready for a fight. It did not take them long to surround the place and then approach the table. Tenchi saw them approaching and could tell that Ryoko was gearing up for a fight. He lightly touched her hand and told her in her ear, "No fighting here my love."

She blushed at hearing his voice and calling her his love like that and she hoped that he would do it more often, but that did not calm her fears. "Space Pirate Ryoko." One of the men shouted. "You are placed under arrest, give up peacefully of we will have to use force."

Tenchi had hoped it would not happen but when they shouted that his face contorted in anger. Ryoko saw it and was about to say something when Tenchi turned to them.

"What law has she broken to be placed under arrest?"

"Disturbing the peace and the destruction of countless worlds. Give up now."

"She is not disturbing the peace, we came here to have lunch." Tenchi was beginning to get more aggravated but he kept going through some calming exercises to keep his thoughts clear.

"People are complaining that she is disturbing the peace and she had a history or destruction. Raise your hands and give up now."

Standing slowly Tenchi placed himself in front of the man. "Would you arrest the Prince of Jurai?"

The patrons and the police laughed, "Oh, and I guess you are under arrest for impersonating the Royal Family." Ryoko saw Tenchi's hands tense at his sides before he spoke again.

"Let me give you something and see if this changes your mind." He then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his identification card Washu had given him. After retrieving it he handed it out to the lead guard. He took it and scanned the card. As he read it his face drained of color and his knees began to wobble.

"This, this, is the Royal seal of Jurai given only to the Royal family!" as the others hear it they paled and the restaurant patrons gasped.

"Will you arrest the Prince of Jurai?" Tenchi repeated again.

All of the guards fell to their knee's guns down. "We're sorry your majesty, we did not know." Ryoko watched and could not believe what had just happened.

Ina loud voice Tenchi declared to the others in the room, "I am Prince Tenchi Masaki of Jurai, and the first crown prince. Unless you wish the wrath of Jurai then I suggest you cease this nonsense. Ryoko has been pardoned of her crimes, and anyone that wished to lay hands on her must go through me first." With that said he looked at the manager. "Now may we get some service?" He turned to go and Tenchi was sure that he had never seen someone run that fast before. The policemen retreated out of there after handing him back his card and apologizing yet again.

After he had sat down Ryoko had teleported to his side and hugged him for standing up for her like that. However she did not leave it at a simple hug as she had originally intended. Instead she placed a hand on his cheek as he told her again that he loved her, but he did not get to say that no one would hurt her again. Instead after he had said the word 'you' she kissed him. Even though they were in public Tenchi for once threw caution away and wrapping his arms around her he returned the kiss.

Those who saw this now had a lot of gossip to tell their friends and neighbors for the next hundred years or so. But they now knew why he had said what he did. The waitress had arrived halfway through their kiss and had to stand there clearing her throat for at least thee times before they noticed her and then three more times before they broke off the kiss. For the rest of the meal they sat close to each other and one or the other would occasionally steal a kiss but neither seemed to mind.

It was when they were sharing a desert that their waitress actually stopped to ask them a question. "Um, excuse me your highness?"

He looked up at her to see her bowed before him. "That is not necessary, but what is it?"

Standing again she leaned closer to asks them a question, "Why, why here?"

"Why not here? It is a nice planet, a lot of vacation spots, do you have a better Idea?"

She blushed at him, "No My Lord. I mean why here at this little place? Surely there is more respectable places for a Prince to go to?"

He caught on to what she was saying when she was not even half way through her explanation. "Well we just arrived and I have not decided on the proper attire for those places yet." Lying just did not feel right, but he had not really wanted to go to those places. She seemed to accept it though and left, but not without leaving the bill. He laughed as he paid it and left a nice tip for her as well, even though they were nearly arrested. He had wanted to do some sight seeing but after what had happened they decided to head back to their room for now.


	11. Vacation Time: Royalty on the Beach

To be a Princess, Day 8 - Royalty on the Beach

To be a Princess, Day 8 - Royalty on the Beach

The beach, to some it is just there, for others it is a quiet vacation spot. Tenchi and Ryoko had hoped for the latter on their trip. And for some time there it was nice and quiet. It gave him time to think of yesterday as right now Ryoko was just resting beside him. He thought it was surprising that she was wearing a one-piece suit and not only that but it barely showed anything off. He was strangely disappointed for a while but he has come to like it, as after what had happened yesterday the less attention that they brought on themselves the better.

When they left that restaurant he could still hear a few people talking about him being there and with of all people her. However after that near disaster was avoided neither of them wanted to go anywhere for a while and take the chance of possibly being arrested again. So staying in sounded good until she thought of some of the things they could do together. Instead he treated her to what she called heaven; he just thought it was called a massage. Unfortunately the only place for that was the bed and she made sure to wear the skimpiest two-piece thing she could for him. It took him a while to keep his nose from bleeding, but he finally got into it. Ryoko could not believe something could feel that good and after a few minutes of it she was asleep. 

Tenchi just listened to her as she moaned softly as he massaged her back, but he could not seem to believe how soft her skin felt. Having his hands touch her like that felt good to him as well, maybe a little too good. However seeing her wearing as little as she was and having his hands on her affected him almost a little too much. It took a lot of will power but he was able to keep his hands from certain areas on her. He could not help but smile when he heard that she was asleep.

With her asleep he went in to the bathroom to soak for a while in a hot bath without fear that he would be joined. Halfway through it he discovered that he was almost sad that she did not join him, but he kept trying to shake away that feeling. Entering the bedroom again after having his bath he could see that she was still asleep, so he sat beside her and watched her for once instead of her watching him. Watching her he saw what looked like an angel. He knew what she had done in the past, but it was not possible to see this beautiful angel doing things like that.

Some time later he realized that he was getting tired and was strangely calm after watching her. When he pulled back the covers he saw her still in that skimpy and tight bra and panties. Two things crossed his mind, the first was how sexy she looked, and the second was how uncomfortable she looked in it. A smile played across his lips as he came to realize that she had worn it just for him. She still was lying on her stomach so he unfastened the bra carefully.

As soon as it was unhooked she started to stir so he quickly massaged her back to sleep. He removed it as carefully as he could but with the fabric so close to her skin he could not help but touch her in certain places. His face was very red as his mind screamed at him that he was undressing her while she was asleep! Pushing away that thought he rationalized that he was just trying to make her feel comfortable. To remove her bra though he had to roll her over slightly and as he moved her he became keenly aware of how naked she was.

Ryo-Ohki had come in at that moment and he thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Holding a finger up to his lips to signal her to hopefully be quiet he left the bed and told her, "She's asleep. But she looked uncomfortable." The little cabbit cocked her head sideways at him and he blushed again. "I am not doing anything! Ok?" She made a noise as if she did not believe him so hanging his head he went to his stuff and brought out an oversized shirt.

"See this?" He held it up for her to see. After she nodded her head he added, "I am going to put it on Ryoko, ok?" Her little cabbit face lit up with the recognition. He walked back over to the bed and slipped one of her arms through it and then the other as the little cabbit in her human form tried to help hold Ryoko up so he could. After laying her back down he could still see her breasts poking out almost inviting his touch. Taking a ragged breath he began to fasten the buttons hiding them away from him much to his body's displeasure.

When he was done Ryo-Ohki went to sleep by Ryoko's head and dreamed of her one true love, carrots. Tenchi thought went to take a cold shower to hopefully calm down these urges that were raging in him. He wanted their first time to be special, but with the way this trip was going he was not sure how much longer he could hold out.

While he was in the shower she had woken up slightly and noticed that she was not in her own clothing. She could smell him surrounding her and upon looking at what she had on she understood why. The only thing she did not know was how she had got it on. Hearing that Ryo-Ohki was asleep close by Ryoko tapped into her memories to see what had happened. She started giggling as the cabbit had caught Tenchi trying to undress her. Watching in silent joy she saw Tenchi trying to take care of her and make her more comfortable, especially since he put his own shirt on her. It did look funny, as he seemed to stare at her body like he was trying to decide if he wanted to dress or undress her. Finally though he fastened the buttons. Opening the shirt a little to confirm her suspicions she no longer had her bra on but still had her panties, so she took them off carefully and lay back down to sleep.

"If he wants me, he can have me." She thought, "But he said he wants it to be special, I guess I had better stop making it difficult for him." As she continued to think she heard him come back out of the shower and lay down behind her as she was on her side now. She felt him move up close to her and place an arm around her waist. Desperately she wanted to turn around and kiss him, but after what she had seen from Ryo-Ohki that may push him over the edge. And if that was something special that he wanted then she could hold out a little longer for it. The two of them had finally gone to sleep after that.

"Excuse me sir?" That voice jolted them both out of their memories. Tenchi looked around and saw that he was on the beach again. A smile played across his lips as he realized that he was holding Ryoko's hand still as they had both seemingly fallen asleep. He heard the voice again and looking up he saw a man before him.

"Yes, what is it?" Tenchi answered with a hint of sleepiness still in his voice. Ryoko had been shaken out of her thoughts of last night and she was glad now that she had word this suit, as it did not allow others to look at so much of her. For some reason after last night she only felt like showing her self to one person and only when he was ready. At first it felt strange covering up so much but seeing the smile from Tenchi when he had first seen her in it made up for everything.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that were are going to be setting up some volleyball courts for a tournament that we are about to have, but you two may get hurt sleeping so close to the court." Tenchi looked at the man again and he became keenly aware of how human he looked, even with the green skin. Tenchi thanked him and he and Ryoko packed up their things and began to walk along the beach holding hands.

Walking along many things played through each of their minds, but one thing was needed by both of them, but neither knew how to say it or bring it up so he asked the next best thing, or so he thought. "Where would you like to eat tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, anywhere is fine." Even though she was not really thinking of food the mention of going out to eat brought back memories of yesterdays lunch, which she hoped to avoid. However avoiding things did not seem to fit at this moment.

"There they are!" A voice shouted off to their side. Turning quickly to the source Tenchi had a sudden sinking feeling as what looked like a dozen or so people were running towards them holding what looked to be like cameras and microphones. "Prince Tenchi!" one called out, "Tell us why are you here and why did you not announce your arrival?"

"Why has Jurai only recently acknowledged you as a prince?" Another one called out.

Tenchi groaned to himself, and realized what happened to royalty and celebrities on Earth. Soon they were surrounded and had nowhere to run to. Ryoko clung to him tightly as she was suddenly unsure of what was happening or what to do about it. More and more of them crowded around them thrusting microphone looking things at them and shouting-out hundreds of questions. He wanted a quick escape but did not know how, at first. Leaning over to Ryoko he whispered to her, "can you take us back to our hotel?" Nodding once she wrapped her arms around him and they were gone. The reporters looked around for a few moments trying to figure out how they did it and then turned back to where they had been.

Tenchi had hoped that their quick escape would have lost the reporters, but after arriving in their room he heard something outside. Groaning to himself he decided to look and unfortunately he was right. Outside the hotel was a throng of reporters trying to get an interview. He was not ready for this, he was hoping that he could just say who he was and then they would leave her alone but now it seems that he has made them a spectacle here. His thoughts were interrupted by Ryoko's voice.

"Tenchi? The manager left us a letter." The confusion was evident on her face, as she held it out to him. It then occurred to him that in all her life people have feared her and ran from her and not tried to crowd her like this. He chuckled for a moment as he imagined her blasting her way out. She looked at him oddly for a moment then went to sit on the bed with Ryo-Ohki who had just wanted to stay in bed today.

The letter was simple and to the point, and as he read it he decided that if they were going to be hounded and pestered like this then he had better take the managers advice. "The manager says that they cannot guarantee our privacy here as they are just a small hotel. He wants us to go to a larger one and has even given us the number there." She looked up at him as he spoke, but to her his voice and his face did not seem to be the same. In his face it was a mixture of unbelief and nervousness but when he spoke he almost seemed to laugh.

Picking up the phone Tenchi called the other Hotel and after telling them who he was and requesting a room there was silence for a moment then she saw a look mixed between shock and terror appear on him as he just said ok then hung up. "What was that about?"

"Well, um, they say they have a special room for up and since finding out we were here they had it reserved for us." He could see the shock on her face now as well. "Anyway, they say they are sending a special transport over like an Earth Limousine to get us in about twenty minutes." He glanced at his watch and decided that they should go ahead and start packing.

Many questions waged war in Ryoko's mind from how did they know they would go there to what is a limousine? From the time she had spent on Earth she had not seen one and had not even remembered Tenchi talking about one, but from the look on his face it must be something special.

While packing Tenchi made an interesting observation, so he stopped packing and looked around at his things, then at Ryoko and he could see some of what she was packing. "Ryoko?" She just turned to him while she kept putting her things away, some of them she had hoped to wear for him as a surprise so she did not want him to see. He saw though that she was listening, "We, um, I don't think we have clothes good enough for where we are going. What do you think about a shopping trip to get some better clothes?" Right after he said it he kicked himself inwardly, "Stupid! You just insulted her taste in clothes!" At her hurt look he corrected himself quickly, "I'm not saying your clothes are bad, but we need fancier things." He groaned again, "that was not better Tenchi, that was nearly as bad."

Stepping over to her he put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her carefully, "I am, I am not saying that your clothes are bad, you look great in them. We just need something fancier for where we are going. Ok?" She nodded to him in understanding, but she still looked hurt. Pulling her closer he hugged her and told her again that she looked fine in what she had. But then his eyes caught sight of some of the things in the top of her suitcase. Just the sight of them nearly caused his nose to bleed. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he asked her softly in her ear, "Would you like to go shopping for more things?"


	12. Vacation Time: Shopping Trip

To be a Princess, Day 8 - Shopping Trip

To be a Princess, Day 8 - Shopping Trip

Tenchi took another look around the dressing room at the mirrors surrounding him, the image reflected back was in fact him, but these clothes were definitely not him. "Well you should not have told them who you were!" He heard the words in his mind and he knew it was right, but if he had kept silent there was no telling what Ryoko might have done or what they might have done to her. Looking at his reflection again he noted that he did not look bad in these robes, but they just were not him.

"Hay slowpoke hurry up in there!" He heard her voice from outside the room and he knew that if he did not hurry then she would come in after him. Already they had been shopping for about three hours and have picked out a number of suits and things for him and a few dresses for her. But after this they were going to a dressmaker's shop that had been recommended to them by the hotel saying that it was the best place for the fanciest clothes, fit for a Queen.

Chuckling he pictured Ryoko as a Queen, in all her royal best, but underneath it all she just wanted to be wild and free. "Wild and free, what I wouldn't give to be that." Since finding out about the reporters and people following them since making his announcement he had thought of many things. Would he now have to act like a prince? And what about Ryoko? He had told her that he did not want a princess but now if they were to become more she would be forced to become what he said he did not want. Tenchi hung his head and sighed heavily. He did not even know what he wanted now.

"That's not entirely true." He heard from one side of his mind. "I know. I told Ryoko that she was special to me and I do love her. But is that enough?" He knew that she loved him and would do anything for him. It was the only explanation for her recent change in clothes. It had to be; otherwise she would have worn a very revealing bathing suit and not that one. A smile crossed his lips as he recalled vividly how her suit fit her in all the right places and gave hints as to what was beneath but showed very little.

"And what are you smiling at?" He jumped and turned around to see Ryoko's head poking through the door.

Acting on emotion rather than thought he traced a finger along her cheek, "Just thinking of you, is that ok?" His smile grew larger as she blushed, actually furiously blushed and seemed to be at a loss for words. He had very rarely seen the pirate at a loss for words and blushing this hard. Well, once when Zero had replaced her, but never before and very seldom since especially not from what he had said. Retracting his hand from her face he asked her in a very low voice, "do you mind if I change now?"

She nodded still at a loss for words and went back to a chair to sit and wait on him; her mind was in chaos with what had just happened. Since that night when he said she was something special to him and he called her an angel she had been wondering at what would happen next. And now that they were on a trip together and having spent the past several nights in his arms she did not think things could get better, but each day he seems to accept her more and more. It did not matter where they went to her as long as they were together. 

As he exited he saw her sitting there, and he smiled again at how beautiful she appeared. Holding out his hand he helped her up and they proceeded to purchase some of the items that they had tried on. Before leaving he went back into a room and changed into a nice but comfortable suit, then he escorted her out of the store and back to their transport.

He had called it a limousine, but that was a gross understatement. The vehicle was black like one but instead of sitting there was room to stand and move about in the floating craft. It was easily twice as long as any limousine he had seen on Earth, not to mention it flew and you could stand in it were just a few of the major differences. From the back compartment there was a set of stairs that took them to an observation deck where they could stand and watch the city pass by as the driver took them wherever they wanted. The first trip had been to a fancy store to get a suit for him and a few things for her. The driver had said it would be best to go there first since they looked pretty ragged, and he also recommended a place to take her.

Ryo-Ohki had ridden along with them and had spent all this time in her cabbit form since the reporters nearby had been taking pictures of them. At first she was distressed over it but soon relaxed, especially with either Tenchi or Ryoko petting her. Next to carrots being petted was heaven, especially when they scratched that spot right under her chin. She was disappointed when Tenchi had asked her to stay in cabbit form at first, but he explained it saying that people would get the wrong idea and start spreading rumors and lies about her. He just did not say the rumors would be that he and Ryoko had already had a child. For some reason that thought still frightened him but he wan not sure why.

Upon entering the dressmaker's shop Tenchi was not impressed, as there were a few couches around a very few actual dresses. Those that he did see were not of the type that they wanted. Ryo-Ohki rested on his shoulder while Ryoko looked around and she did not seem that impressed either. "Hello there!" A bright and cheerful voice called to them. "Welcome to my shop. I have been expecting you, ah you must be Ryoko right?" A short woman all of half of Ryoko's size was standing beside a counter that came up to her head. She looked rather un-impressive and despite all of the strange aliens he had seen she looked like a normal human with white hair.

Ryoko looked at him and he just nodded, so she turned back to the woman. "Yes, um who told you..." She did not finish as the woman hoped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Come, come we have much to do." She started to follow the little woman, as did Tenchi before she turned to him pointing a finger at him. "You have to stay here. Women only past these doors."

"Ok, um how long will you be?" He was slightly depressed that he couldn't follow, but he had something else on his mind.

"Oh well we have much to do, come back in about three hours I think." Ryoko looked at the little woman then at Tenchi. She did not want to be left alone for that long.

"Ok. I will be back then." He moved to Ryoko and gave her a kiss on the cheek whispering to her, "be good for them and I may have a surprise for you." As he moved away her face was lit up and she was almost floating again. Instead of saying a word she just nodded to him and left with the little woman. Tenchi went back to the transport and asked the driver to take him to a good jewelry store.

For Tenchi time seemed to pass too fast as he went from store to store trying to find what he wanted. And in the past two hours he had been to over fifteen stores, but none seemed to have what he wanted. He himself was unsure of it, but he said that he would know when he saw it. "OK, last one," he told himself as he had decided that this would be his last stop before going back, but just as he was about to leave something caught his eye. They had a display behind their counters with a few rings in it and a few small necklaces. It was the rings, well one in particular that got his attention.

The ring appeared to be three separate bands woven together like a tight braid, one of silver and one of gold mixed with a different metal that he had not seen before. However the cyan coloring of it reminded him of Ryoko's hair. Set on it were two small hearts with edges of what looked like diamonds and the hearts were made of what looked like rubies. Pointing to it he told the clerk, "Let me see that one." After it was handed to him the clerk rattled off about the types of metal it was made from, and he was surprised to hear that it was not really gold or silver. It was another metal that had the gold and silver imbued into it. The clerk said it could withstand a number of things but the only thing that Tenchi caught was that even Ryoko would not be able to break it. He was deep in thought as the clerk prattled on, "And for every thousand of these attempted only one is completed."

"I'll take it."

"Um, sir, this is a very expensive piece that..." Tenchi cut him off again saying that he would take it again. "But sir this is just one of a set."

"How many pieces are in the set?" His tone did not leave room for arguments and if he needed to he would buy every piece to the set just to have this one.

"Well there are three rings to the set." He handed them to Tenchi as he talked about them and it hit him as to why they were in a set. The one he had was an engagement ring and the other ring was a wedding ring. But the last one confused him for a moment, and then his mind screamed at him that it was a man's ring. Tenchi red-faced for a moment as he realized that he was picking out wedding rings and he didn't even know it.

Ryoko was having an interesting time as well. When Tenchi had left the little woman had taken to a small room where she was asked to remove her clothing, at first she did not want to but the lady told her that they had to get her measurements for the perfect dress. Grudgingly she did it as the little woman used a machine to scan her and get her precise measurements. "Well now that part is done, we need to work on the dress. While we do you need to relax."

She was handed a robe and taken to another room, this one had a large bath in the center of it. Floating in it were several different types of flower petals and a several tropical oils from the aroma. Leaning back into the water to relax she felt the water start moving. Jumping up she floated above it before realizing it was just water jets. Settling back into the water she found that the jets hit at several places along her back. Soon she was totally relaxed and just resting in the water.

She heard the woman's voice from behind her asking her questions like her favorite color, length of the dress and so on. Ryoko just answered her in a dream like state as she felt herself relaxing more and more. During her bath she was barely even conscious of the two women that had started washing her hair and working different fragrances into it. For the next few hours she was pampered by them as they felt only a select few should.

Knowing all too well that this was not heaven and it had to end sometime she tried not to get too relaxed. Unfortunately this ended long before she was ready for it to and she was slightly disappointed. Her attendants dried her off after she stepped out while the little woman told her that the dress would be ready in two hours and delivered to their hotel room. "Oh and by the way, that young man is back outside waiting for you." The woman winked at Ryoko and helped her get dressed again.

Ryoko's heart was pounding as she was escorted back to Tenchi. Even though she had been so relaxed earlier now she felt nervous. Stepping though the doorway into the front room again she saw him sitting there apparently lost in thought.

"Well Prince your lady is ready." The little woman called to him tearing him away from his thoughts.

When he looked up the sight that greeted him was beyond description to him, even though she was still in the same dress as before there was a difference. He had thought before that she was as beautiful as an angel was and now he was not sure if that was a good enough description. He stood and walked toward her almost falling over his own feet. "Wow!" it was the only utterance that he said that seemed to make any real sense to her. Even just that one word with the look on his face the way he clamored over his other words made her blush.

He took her by the hand and kissed it gently inhaling a sweet aroma that was not there just a few hours ago. Then taking her by the hand he escorted her out the door to their transport to take them to the hotel finally. Upon entering the transport he told her, "What ever they did, I like it." The two of them sat in the transport and rode in silence just holding each other's hand.


	13. Vacation Time: Four Course Dinner of Sur...

To be a Princess, Day 8 - Four Course Dinner of Surprises 

To be a Princess, Day 8 - Four Course Dinner of Surprises

Tenchi took another look at the woman sitting across from him at the table. The woman was currently lazily sipping on a glass of wine. She had a wonderful figure, beautiful cyan colored hair and when her eyes fell on him he felt himself lost in her golden eyes just has he has been many times before. Even the gleam off her fangs tonight was amazing. This woman whom he called Ryoko had been called a demon and a pirate by many, but tonight she was none of that.

As he took another glance it surprised him that she still sipped lightly at her wine, just like she had for the past hour. He had known her to drink several bottles of sake alone in this time, but now she just seemed to be sipping and enjoying the time. His eyes followed hers again to where she kept longingly looking. The dance floor, she had been dreamily looking at it for some time watching the other couples dance a series of old yet timeless waltzes. "I promise as soon as we learn we can do that." He told her again, for what seemed like the hundredth time."

She responded with a non-committal nod just as she had before. He hated not knowing how to dance, but he knew that they would both have to learn soon, if what he had been thinking about was to come true. Just the idea of it brought a grin to his face. He looked back at 'his Ryoko', as he had called her before, and it was surprising to him how much she seemed to have changed. Chuckling in his mind he recalled just how many surprises they had had seen just this day.

The large hotel that they had stayed at when they arrived was truly but a small building compared to the hotel they had moved to now. Both of them had stared in awe at the sheer size of it before an attendant collected their back and asked them to follow. Upon reaching the desk at the end of the grand foyer the clerk addressed him by his title and Tenchi had to hold in his cringe at his own title. He then told Tenchi that they had a room waiting for them.

Thinking a room would be about twice the size of the last one did nothing to the actuality of what happened. They were handed a key and then the transport took them around to their room. The building was a large crescent moon that had a huge lake in the middle of it. However on the other side completing the circle were many miniature mansions or chateau's as the driver call them. These were nestled between many lush trees so you could not see one place from another from all the trees. The tree's reminded him of some of Earth's trees but they were different somehow he knew. He did not know what made them different and soon he forgot that problem as his eyes beheld the chateau that the transport had pulled up to.

To say it was grand or magnificent seemed to cheapen it. Inside it was a complete house, not really just a 'room'. There was a foyer that to one side led into a lush living room and to another side a formal dining room and a door that he supposed went to the kitchen. But before them was a huge staircase that went up partway then spiraled off in both directions to encircle the room. The upper level seamed to be the bedrooms and the baths.

Ryoko went immediately upstairs while Tenchi explored the downstairs. He saw Ryo-Ohki bounce off into another room that he had thought was the kitchen possibly to get something to eat. He followed her in and was amazed at the kitchen. The first thought to his mind was "Sasami would love this place." Hearing Ryo-Ohki he turned to see her staring at a strange device set into one of the walls. He watched the cabbit bounce from here to there obviously trying to find her beloved carrots, but there seemed to be none around.

Finally she stopped at a strange device in the wall that looked, like an oven or microwave but there were no buttons. Tilting her head sideways she stared at it for a moment before Tenchi walked over. "What's wrong Ryo-Ohki? Want a carrot?"

She nodded her head so hard he thought it was going to fall off. "Ok, now all we need is to find them." Before he could finish the machine beeped and the door opened. When he looked in it he was surprised to find a carrot. "Look, here's a carrot." He pulled it out and handed it to her, which she promptly ate quickly. "I guess you want more carrots then?"

Again the machine beeped and this time several carrots were in side. Removing them he scratched his head the said, "Carrots." This time when it opened he discovered it's true use. "Oh, ok Ryo-Ohki, anytime you want one you have to tell the machine carrot, ok?" at the word the machine beeped and another one was there.

The little creature was ecstatic and bouncing happily. She tried to say carrot but all she got was a small "me-ya" which it did not understand.

"No, you are going to have to say it, I heard you say it before. But, "he thought for a moment. "You will have to use your human form though."

She nodded and changed to her older form. Tenchi quickly turned around, as she did not have any clothes for this form yet. She did not pay attention to it and just told the machine "Ca-rot." And to her great joy it delivered one to her.

It was then that they both heard a scream from Ryoko. Both ran off upstairs to find her thinking she was in trouble. But as they got to the end of the hall they say the reason. She was standing by the bed in the master bedroom clutching a box to her chest. "It's here! It's ready!" she kept repeating.

"Ryoko? What's here?" Tenchi was confused as he had thought she was hurt, but she just seemed to be, happy.

Turning towards him she looked at him and with a joyous expression. "My dress, it's here, it's ready!"

"Oh, may I see it?"

She was about to open the box again then for some reason she did the one thing he had never heard from her, "No." He stared in amazement; it was the first time she had refused him anything. "Not yet. I want this to be a surprise."

Tenchi looked again at the woman across the table from him now. She had kept her resolve on not letting him see it. When he finally did see it and even now he thought it was truly amazing. The dress had been a very beautiful black dress that sparkled under any tight. The dress went from her neck to just above her feet. Which he though was strange because it did not show nearly as much of her as her clothes usually did. The front showed off a little of her neck and a hint of her shoulders. But none of her breasts, however it was tight enough around them so that they were clearly defined. Her shoulders were covered as were the tops of her arms, but the rest of her arms were exposed. The dress clung to her all the way to her hips then from there it loosened up and flowed down her legs to just above her feet. The back though was open from her neck down to the small of her back so that much of her back was exposed to him.

Even remembering it now he nearly got a nose bleed as he had imagined what it would look like on her the other way so that the front was open that much. As much as a part of him kept thinking of what she would look like he just could not believe how beautiful she looked this way. It had taken him several moments to realize that instead of her hair standing up in spikes she had it flowing down her back. He thought then as he still does now looking at her that it is a very exotic contrast of the black of the dress against her pale skin and it was also enticing the way her cyan hair seemed to caress her back.

It was then that the transport had arrived to take them to dinner just a few hours after dropping them off. When he had placed a hand around her he could feel the softness of her skin against his fingers and he almost pulled away but found that it was rather enjoyable. And so it was that Tenchi led her out to the transport with his arm around her. Even on the way and up to the time that they sat down he kept his arm around her. He was unsure of if he wanted to try dancing or not. He wanted to feel her close to him again, yet he was scared of making them look like fools in this place.

They had talked about a number of things, from her mom to his and to the other members of their strange family. All through dinner they talked, but now she seemed relaxed and content to just sit and watch the dancers move around the floor gracefully. She would occasionally look over at him though and he could not help the guilty feeling he had for not knowing how to dance. As he looked at her again for the hundredth time his hand fell to his side and he felt the bulge there in his pants pocket.

For this entire evening he talked to her and would then argue with himself if this were the moment. But he never seemed to be able to bring it up in the right way, or what he thought was the right way. Finally after what he thought was the hundredth time he moved. He slid out of his seat and moved to right beside her so that he was on one knee. She had caught his movement and was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what he could be up to now.

"Ryoko..." He started but his voice caught in his throat. She just looked at him with loving eyes that he felt himself loosing himself in them. Recovering his resolve he tried again, "Ryoko, I have for some time loved you and after a lot of thinking..." Again his voice caught but he quickly recovered, "And I want you to know that I never want to be without you."

"Tenchi, what are you talking about?" Ryoko to say the least was confused, she had no intention of leaving or going anywhere so what was he talking about?"

"Would you marry me?" Finally he said it, he let the words fly out of his mouth, and he found that afterwards he felt much better and very relieved. At least until he looked again at her eyes. In them he saw a confusion and joy. She sat for a moment taking in what he said and running it through her head wondering if this was real. Removing the ring box from his pocket he opened it and presented it to her. "I want you to have this, as a token of my love and my pledge." He looked at her hoping that she would take it and say yes. He knew she loved him and he found it strange that he was worried that she might not want to marry him.

Finally a small grin crossed her face as she realized that this was real, he was asking her to marry him. Her grin grew larger to the point he thought it must hurt. Finally she moved. "Yes. Of coarse..." She was interrupted by him, but not by words but by deed. Right after she said yes he moved and with his free hand he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. Neither cared that some of the other patrons had been watching and neither cared.

When they parted they both were slightly flushed and extremely happy. Carefully Tenchi removed the ring from the box and slid it on her hand. To his surprise it slid on as if it had been made just for her. Ryoko just stared at the ring there on her hand and immediately brought her other fingers to it to examine it closer. It was a new feeling wearing a ring there, but it felt like it belonged. They stayed there a while longer before they left to return to their home away from home, the chateau that was called their room.

Outside a light rain had started but they did not care, as for the rest of the time there and all the way back Ryoko was rather subdued. Sitting in the back of the transport leaning against Tenchi with his arm around her she just would look between him and her ring idly toying with it. It served as a reminder that this was not a dream and he had asked her to marry him. After he had returned to his seat she had asked him about marriage and he had explained all that he had known, and the more they talked the more she like it. There were two things that stood out to her about being married to him, the first was that they would be together for the rest of their lives. And the second was that in doing this is proclaimed to everyone that he loved her.

She was vaguely aware that they had gotten home and were now alone as she had been totally engrossed in her ring and thoughts. When she did look around again she saw that he had led her to a balcony outside their bedroom. Here they stood watching as the rains began to pour harder and harder. While they remained dry, as the balcony was half covered, which kept the water off of them. Tonight had been a night of surprises for the both of them, but she still wondered if his proposal had been a dream. The ring on her hand remained there to tell her it was not a dream. She then wondered if she had seen the last surprise of the night as he began to kiss her again.


	14. Vacation Time: Afterglow

To be a Princess, Day 9 - Afterglow

Peace, calm and serene are but a few of the words that Tenchi would use to describe this morning, well after he got over his initial shock. He awoke this morning to find a strange weight on his chest. Then opening his eyes slowly he was greeted by a familiar spiky cyan hair attached to a very nude Ryoko. At first he was scared to move then slowly memories of the previous night filtered in. As the memories played out before his mind eye he was able to determine that they both were necked.

After he recovered from the initial shock and he realized again that what he had thought was a mistake was in truth one of the best things he has done. Smiling now at his Ryoko, his Angel, his fiancé and now his lover he never wanted this to end. This feeling inside him was peaceful and calming. Tenchi warped an arm around her waist and let it rest on her bare back. Ryoko let out a slight sigh as well but kept her eyes closed. It was not possible to tell if she was awake or not, but he did not mind.

Using his other hand he began to run his fingers through the locks of her hair just enjoying the closeness that they were sharing. His more rational side began to try and push thoughts of the future into his head as he knew that this would not be generally accepted and as Ayeka would say not proper. But he did not care at the moment. Right now it was easier and more enjoyable to just push that aside and revel in the new closeness that he now shared with her.

Occasionally she would move a little as he held her, and each time she did he became more and more aware at how soft she felt against him, and how clothe-less they both were. Smiling he remembered how he would have reacted to this not just two weeks ago. If he would have seen her necked as she was now he would have screamed and fainted just like normal. But now, now there did not appear to be a problem, it just felt natural, normal, and strangely welcome.

Ryoko had slept through the night and none of her normal nightmares had shown themselves to her. There my have been some nights where she got a little sleep but nothing like last night. She had shared herself with him and it was beyond anything that she had known. In all her thousands of years as a pirate she had nothing to base the feelings that she had felt then. Since meeting Tenchi all those years ago she had cared for him. And in watching him grow she was unsure how much she felt for him. After he released her she tried to become closer to him but she never really understood her own emotions.

For all the evil that Kagato had done there was one good thing, and that was that he showed her how much she loved Tenchi. Since then she tried to show him but it never seemed to work, but now. Now he not only loved her back but also wanted her to be his wife, and finally last night her greatest dream had come true. The future had never been something that she had looked forward to, but now she looked forward to when Tenchi and her would be married and then she would be his wife! She sighed happily and snuggled against him as he held her.

At first she had thought it was a dream, but when she had woke up this morning he was still holding her, and now he was holding and caressing her. "This day could not get any better," she thought to herself. Despite what she wanted she knew that sooner or later he would have to move, but she tried to postpone it for as long as possible.

As he caressed her it became obvious to him that she was awake, but just did not want to move. He considered it for a moment and knew why she would not want to move yet and at the present he did not want her to move. However there was one thing that let them both know than it was time to move. As he held her he opened his mouth to tell her something, but his stomach beat him to it. It let out a low rumble that she could practically feel laying on him like this.

The peaceful moment was lost as she started to snicker. He closed his mouth the reopened it to finally tell her what was on his mind. "Ryoko, I love you, but I need to get some breakfast." She began to laugh slightly as she lifted herself up off him to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, I would never have guessed." The words and her eyes had a joyful almost bounce to them as he realized how happy she really was. Smiling at her he caressed her cheek with a hand then gave her a gentle kiss before trying to sit up completely. To his amazement she actually let him sit up and even get out of bed while she just sat on the edge of the bed watching. She seemed to be watching him waiting for him to do or say something; at least that's what he figured from her look.

He held up some of his clothes as he stood at the foot of the bed still clothe-less, but he was not ashamed or even embarrassed by it. A grin appeared on his face as he realized how strange the situation seemed, and yet he remained calm, even with her sitting on the edge of the bed also without apparel. He recognized this look from last night; it was one of love. It emanated from her and he also noticed it from himself.

Smiling again he shook his head at what he was about to suggest, but he knew they both needed one. "Would you like to join me for a shower first?" Tenchi was unable to follow her movements as she disappeared from the bed only to appear next to him with her arms wrapped around him then before he could even blink they were standing in the shower. What followed was a mix of their expressions of love, lust and a desire to get clean.

It was sometime around noon before either of them even ventured off the upper level of the chateau to the kitchen where they found Ryo-Ohki sitting in her human form with a mound of carrots on one side of her. And to her other side was a mound of just carrot tops obviously from carrots that she had already eaten. Ryoko not being one for cooking allowed Tenchi to cook them a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. They both knew it was not as good as Sasami made but it was still a breakfast even though it was after noon.

Tenchi and Ryoko both seemed to be acting strangely to Ryo-Ohki, the little cabbit had been feeling her mistress' pure joy all-night and still now. It seemed to her that sometime soon they would get back to normal. When she had woke up to find them gone she was worried until she realized they were just in the shower. Knowing them to be ok she headed downstairs to her now love, that wondrous machine that would give her carrots. Since discovering this miracle machine she has become quite good at saying "carrot".

She hopped that this day would not end as both of them were extremely happy, and she liked it that way. She herself was happy about the way things had been going so she began singing a little song as they ate. She had been so happy singing that she had barely noticed Tenchi leave to go answer the phone in another room.

Upon re-entering the room he told them "We, um, have a problem." As they looked up he explained what was happening to them. "That was one of the managers of the resort. It seems that a group of armed people is holding up the place and..."

"What does that have to do with us?"

He sighed heavily; "They are looking for us."

"What! What did we do?"

"Before the phone went dead the manager said they appeared to be bounty hunters." His shoulders slumped and Ryo-Ohki could see they tranquil moment had passed.

"But my record has been deleted!"

"They don't seem to care, but they may be headed here now so we have to leave soon." He turned to go when she stopped him.

"What? Why? We can take 'em on." In her eyes he could see the anger building steadily.

"No, your record has been cleared and if we fight then they could use that against you. We will go before they get here, ok?"

"But our stuff? My dress?" Her world seemed to crumble around her as her perfect time with him was coming to an end all too quickly. He turned to say something but the look in her eyes made him stop and rethink things. After all that they had been through here they were just about to leave it all behind. He could not ask her to do that but he did not think they should stay. "What if Ryo-Ohki took the house with us?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically then remembered how she had moved his house from the city to his grandfathers' shrine.

She stood there, here eyes begging him to say yes, and realizing what taking her stuff meant to her he could not say no, but he knew he would have to pay for this house. "Ok, we will take it, let's just hurry." He was not even aware as he spoke the words she had teleported them to the top of the chateau. Looking around as he finished talking he realized what had happened and he smiled at her.

In the distance they could see a number of transports arriving so Ryo-Ohki transformed quickly and began to shrink the house for transport. Tenchi could not believe that he was letting her steal a house even if he was going to pay for it later, he still thought they were stealing it. Aboard the cabbit the two of them stood watching as the transports loomed closer while Ryo-Ohki hovered over the chateau trying to reduce it. "Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki says it's taking time to shrink it. She's never tried to shrink something this big before."

He wrapped an arm around her as their enemies came closer. They stopped just a short distance from them. He was about to ask why when he say a rather large cannon thing pointed at them. "Um Ryo-Ohki hurry up!"

They watched as the cannon was leveled at them and then began to power up. "They aren't taking any chances I guess..." he told them nervously. He closed his eyes and hugged Ryoko tight as the gun prepared to fire. The shout was the worst thing he had ever heard in his life, and he instantly thought they were dead from the loud cry from Ryo-Ohki. When he heard Ryoko laughing though he finally opened his eyes to see the ground being left behind quickly.

The others on the ground began firing and the air around them was filled with weapons fire. Tenchi looked down to see the chateau shrunken and safely on board. He began to laugh as he noticed how similar this seemed to once in his life a log time ago. He leaned closer to Ryoko and told her, "We'll run away."

She looked at him strangely then began to laugh when the memory of when she had said that to him came to mind. "Looking up she called out, "Ryo-Ohki, lets go!" And with a mighty cry from the cabbit they left the planet.


	15. Vacation Time: Attacked

To be a Princess, Day 9 - Attacked

The three of them left the planet Anterlan, but not their troubles. "Tenchi! Ryo-Ohki has a number of ships closing in!" Ryoko was tense as they had just left one group behind, but there was a fleet of ships closing in on them.

Tenchi looked at the display that Ryoko was pointing to and dread filled him. "Can we get back home?" After a quick look she sadly shook her head and he could see that this fleet stood between them and Earth. "Where else can we go?"

"There's not a lot around here, we're a good distance from Earth and we'll have to go right through them to get there."

"Are there any other planets close, one that would help us?"

She laughed at the idea, "you expect an unknown planet to allow the Space Pirate Ryoko and her devil ship Ryo-Ohki to be welcomed anywhere after..." She let her comment stop there as it did not seem good to bring it up.

"Ryoko, how far away is Jurai?"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm prince there, right? So maybe they'll help us? At least give us sanctuary..." He looked at her and could see hurt, fear and tension appearing in her eyes. She finally had Ryo-Ohki look for Jurai and she told him that they were three days away. "Ok, head there as fast as possible." She nodded and had her ship head there. She was not sure how Jurai would feel having her re-appear after she nearly destroyed them over seven hundred years ago.

Their pursuers did not relent and tried to follow them, but thankfully the Ryo-Ohki was faster. That did not stop them from firing several times on them though. Tenchi refused to fight back as he thought that would hurt their cause more than just running. The cabbit turned spaceship did sustain a few hits, but they were not serious, as Ryoko did not seem worried about it. However his mind was concerned with what he would do upon arriving at Jurai. He knew her past and he could tell she was worried about returning to there of all places.

Tenchi placed an arm around her while looking down at the house. He knew when he got a chance he needed to call the resort and pay for it and he hoped it did not cause them any additional problems. She was very nervous to start, and even more so as they approached, and he tried many times to think of what to say or what to do, but it just did not seem to help. What he did next was to show her that he cared and wanted her to be safe, and it showed her how much trust he had. Stepping away from her he retrieved his sword hilt, as she looked at him wide-eyed.

Closing his eyes Tenchi prayed that prayer that he said so many years ago, but this time both of the gems remaining on the hilt glowed and returned to her. She stood there feeling of the gem now in her right wrist and at the base of her neck. At first she was unable to move from bewilderment at the suddenness of this. Finally though she spoke, her voice shaky, "W... Why?"

"I want you to be safe when we get there, I, I don't know what will happen but I want you to know I trust you." Looking into her eyes he reached out and touched her cheek, "My Angel, you are important to me, and I want you to be as safe as possible." She nodded then threw herself into his arms kissing him madly.

When she finally stopped she looked at him with her cocky smile, "Sit down, and watch this." He did as she asked and sat in the command chair as she looked over the gems in her wrists again. "Damn this feels good." Concentrating on Ryo-Ohki she gave the cabbit a surge of power. Ryo-Ohki responded with a loud cry before she lurched forward. Tenchi could feel the sudden speed increase and he wondered how fast they were moving as he had never felt that much of a speed change before. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a feral smile, "I just cut a day off the travel time, no one has ever been able to keep up with this speed before."

Looking at the radar display he saw the other ships falling behind rapidly, even though some were able to speed up a little, that little bit did them no good. Tenchi just smiled at her while she laughed madly at their vain attempts to keep up. After their initial power boost Ryoko told Ryo-Ohki to let her know when in communication range with Jurai. In the mean time she wanted to get closer to him. Smiling seductively she approached Tenchi, who just held up his arms inviting her to join him.

It was while she rested against him that she felt her mother's presence, or rather her mental presence. "Ryoko?"

"What? How can you reach me here?"

"Did he give you back the gems?"

Ryoko sighed; as usual her question was unanswered. "Yes he did."

"I thought so, Katsuhito suddenly felt weak a moment ago and Funaho told him that the gems are not in the master key."

Ryoko sat up in his lap, "Why would that matter?"

Her move startled him, "Ryoko, What's wrong?"

"He says that the gems were giving Funaho power, and were the only things keeping him alive. I'm sorry, but he has maybe a month or so left." Washu's voice for once was very sad, almost like she was crying as she spoke. At hearing that she too began to cry.

"Ryoko? What's wrong?" Tenchi tried to console her, but he was not sure what had just happened or even what was wrong. Instead of trying to speak she thought of him and then Washu. Her gems began to glow, but as they did he felt a pain in the front of his head. Before he could even bring up his hand he heard a voice.

"Ryoko, what are you doing?" The voice was familiar, and it took less than a second to realize who it was.

"Washu?"

"Tenchi?"

"What's going on here? Why are you in my head?"

"Ryoko must be using the gems to make a bridge for us, I don't have long so here goes. Since you gave the gems back to Ryoko, Katsuhito is dying."

"What!"

"He said they were the things keeping him alive. Don't worry about him, he says he has lived for too many years." He could hear her voice crack as if she was crying. It then donned on him that she was sad, she would miss him.

"How long does he have? Does any one else know? How's Ayeka handling this?"

"Whoa! Stop, you're going to fast!"

"Sorry."

"Ok he has a few months and only us two know over here, and you two know there so far."

"Ok, I don't think She should..." His voice was cut off from Ryoko.

"Ahhhh, damn it! That hurts." Washu's presence was gone now and it was just Tenchi and Ryoko again.

He placed his hand against her head and pulled her into him to kiss her head. "Thanks." She just nodded and fell against him. Pulling both of them into her head so that they could talk mentally was something that she had never done before. She taxed herself a little too much and was soon sleeping against him. But he could not seem to rest. Because of him, his grandfather was dying. All he had wanted was to make sure she stayed safe, he did not want this to happen.

So lost in thought was he that he almost missed Ryo-Ohki screeching. "Huh what is it?" A screen appeared before him with a dark-haired man in a Jurai uniform, but even though he looked just a few years younger than his dad Tenchi could tell by his eyes that he was much older. He only got this impression when around his grandfather though. 

"This is Captain Kinata of Jurai, Identify yourself."

"I am Tenchi Masaki on my way to Jurai." He looked at the officer hoping that would be enough.

"I order you to turn around at once, that ship is not allowed near Jurai. If you do not stop this instant you will be destroyed."

"What!?" He searched his mind frantically for something, then told him, "I say again I am Prince Tenchi Masaki of the Jurai Royal family. I am on my way to see my great-grandmother Funaho."

"Oh, in that case." He turned to his men, "Fire when ready." Tenchi's eyes bulged out of his head at what he just heard. He didn't believe me?

He watched as the ships came closer and powered up their weapons. "NO! Stop!" Tenchi closed his eyes expecting to be destroyed, but all he heard was a startled gasp from the captain. Opening his eyes he could see that the ships had not fired and were stopped. The captain was looking wide-eyed at him and following the captain's gaze he saw his sword hilt glowing. He remembered a time that seemed long ago when something similar had happened on Ayeka's tree-ship. Grinning he grabbed the hilt, and turned his eyes to the captain. "I order you to stand down and back off."

The captain was thrown about on his ship as it began to move. When he stood back up he had a new respect for Tenchi. "I see that you have the master key, and only those of royal blood may hold it. So I accept your claim. However I request that you board our ship as the one you are on is not allowed to fly on Jurai." Tenchi could see in his eyes a little fear, but he was not able at the moment to decide why. However if he was on a Jurai vessel then they would not be attacked and they could arrive safely to Jurai, so after some careful thought he accepted.

"Ryo-Ohki can you put us on the Jurai ship?" With a happy cry from her the three of them soon appeared on the Jurai ship, and he was still holding Ryoko. The captain approached and suddenly recognized whom he carried.

"Your majesty, would you like me to take her away from you?"

"Don't you even think it." He looked up to see anger burning in his prince's eyes. Nodding quickly he apologized, which Tenchi accepted. "We need a room, we are tired and a lot has happened recently. Oh and I need to place a call to a hotel on Anterlan and send a message to Earth."

"Very well sir I can show you to a room, and I can set up a COM link to Anterlan, but Earth is another story. You see they don't..."

"Ok then I need to send a message to the GP who can get it to a GP on Earth."

"There's a GP on... Very well. I will link them to your room. Follow me."

Tenchi was surprised that the room was as large as it was, definitely not as big as their chateau or even his house, but it was a large room. As ordered Tenchi was able to place a call to the hotel and he was able to thank the one that gave them a warning and then he apologized for running off with the chateau. Of coarse they made him pay for it, but he had intended to buy it in the first place so he made no qualms about it. For the GP it was entirely different though. Her superior had hundreds of questions for him and Tenchi tried to answer as many as he could before cutting him off.

"I'm sorry sir, but my time is limited. I need you to send a message to Mihoshi on Earth that I would like her to bring the two princesses to Jurai please."

"Oh, OK, very well it will be done."

"Thank you and I need them here in two days or less so this is urgent ok?"

"Yes sir." And with that the conversation ended. Tenchi fell back into a chair and contemplated everything that had happened in the past few days. And he wondered if it ever would return to normal. However he had a growing sense that it was about to turn much worse. Slowly he trudged to the bed where Ryoko and her cabbit already slept. Looking into the crystal on Ryo-Ohki's forehead he could see a small outline of a building. "We have to get that out of her soon, it sounds uncomfortable." He pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside Ryoko, who rolled over moving an arm across his chest. Snuggling in close to her he too went to sleep, as he felt sure that they would not have much peace in the near future.


	16. Jurai: The Approach

To be a Princess, Day 10 - Jurai

Ryoko awoke in a strange bed and at first she was frightened, but Ryo-Ohki was sleeping soundly by her and was not worried. Also she could hear Tenchi's voice, and he seemed to be talking to someone, but she could not place the voice.

"Thank you for being understanding, I'm sorry we had to do that. I believe you still have my information?"

"Yes your highness we still have it, would you like us to charge you for it?"

"If you would, I am sorry again it was necessary."

"Do not fear your highness, we were glad you made it away safely, it does not suit our record to have a guest perish. I wish you and your lady luck, those hunters were not the most pleasant type."

Tenchi could not help but laugh, "Thank you sir." And with that the screen closed.

"Problem?" Tenchi turned around to see Ryoko lying across the bed smiling at him. Smiling at her as well he proceeded over to her and sat down. "Where are we anyway?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, "On a Jurai battleship." Her eyes shot open but he just kissed her once more. Slowly she relaxed, if he is not worried about it then she won't be either. However he was very worried, and this was the only thing he could think of to keep her calm. When she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the bed the thought crossed his mind that maybe he overdid it a little, but he was not about to start complaining.

For a while he was worried that she would not wake up, as she had not only slept through the night, but through half of the next day. After looking at his watch then the ships time he noticed that it really had not been that long. At least he could not tell it had been that long. So far this morning, if he could call it that he has sent a personal message to Mihoshi, Ayeka and Sasami. Then he talked to the manager of the hotel on Anterlan, and it was then that she had chosen to wake up.

Passion was building quickly between them with each kiss, however there was one thing that seemed to stop them cold. A low rumble was heard that seemed to echo through the room. At least until it was discovered that Ryo-Ohki's stomach as well as Tenchi's was letting them all know that they had missed a meal. Tenchi did however try to keep things going but surprisingly it was Ryoko that stopped him. "If you think I'm just gonna keep listening to you two do that then your wrong." As she spoke to him she tapped his chest with her finger to emphasize the point. Then she changed her tone and began to move her finger in circles on his chest, "Besides, with all that noise I can't her you moan my name..."

Instantly his face reddened and he lost control of his speaking from what she implied, and the worst part was he could not remember is he had done that before or not. "It has to be true, right" he told himself as he tried desperately to regain some semblance of control over himself. Just as he was about to lift himself off her prone body a thought occurred to him and he leaned in and gave her another deep kiss, and upon releasing her lips from it he spoke softly into her ear. "You're right there's no way I could hear you moaning either." He let the comment slip into her ear and followed it with a kiss just below her ear.

His comment brought a blush to her cheeks and despite herself she did let out a soft moan when he kissed her there. Tenchi thought it was an interesting change from things to see her blushing from something he said; however, just making that comment himself he was a very deep red. He hoped she did not see him blush at it as well so he just gave her a few more kisses before pulling away from her.

When the three of them finally left the room and tried to make their way to a cafeteria. Ryo-Ohki sat on Tenchi head while Tenchi and Ryoko walked hand in hand through the ship. With none of them being inside a Jurai battleship before they got lost several times. Each time they got closer to their goal and they dreaded having to find their way back to the room. All of them noticed however how those on board watched her or Ryo-Ohki, wondering if she would attack them or destroy something. With all the eyes on them it made him nervous, especially when they would approach someone the officer would rest a hand on their weapon waiting for Ryoko to make her move.

Ryoko never did make a move other than to hold on to Tenchi. He at first did not realize it but she was very nervous as well. She was holding on to him as if she expected the soldiers to attack her at any minute. What he found strange was that she seemingly did not want to fight. At last they found the cafeteria or mess hall as it was called. Tenchi had never heard of some of the foods that were served so Ryoko ordered for him. He felt sorry for the cabbit though, as there were no carrots, but there was something that resembled them.

Taking their plates to a table they sat and ate Juraian food, which to Tenchi's surprise was very close to Earth food, but different coloring. As they ate an officer approached them and it took Tenchi a moment to realize who it was.

"Your Highness, I am sorry to interrupt but many of my officers have commented on not feeling safe with her around." He finally realized that this was Kinata, the captain of this ship. "It has also been brought to my attention that you two seem lost around here as well."

Ryoko did not like being talked about especially when someone acted like she was not even there. Tenchi just squeezed her hand reassuringly, "And what is your point sir?" He too had to hold back his tongue, as this seemed very rude to him.

"I mean no disrespect, I was just wanting to know if you wanted an escort while on board? Someone to show you around... So you don't get lost?" The captain fidgeted nervously as he waited for either of them to respond.

It was then that Tenchi discovered that the captain was nervous and he was trying to help. The whole scene soon became funny to him and he started to laugh, which threw off both Ryoko and him. Upon seeing their confused faces he finally told the captain, "An escort will be fine as long as she doesn't make Ryoko jealous."

The captain looked at him strangely then he caught onto the meaning of what he had said. He too began to laugh and his nervousness went away, "Then you highness I shall make sure your escort is a male or not that pretty." He turned quickly and walked away still chuckling.

Tenchi laughed a few more moments but stopped when Ryoko told him, "He's perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yes, he's tall, handsome and Juraian." Tenchi looked at her curiously wondering why was she looking at him like that. Suddenly Tenchi felt a twinge of jealously, as he was not near as tall or as muscular as this captain was. Tenchi took a good look at him as he strode away. Here was a respected man who walked confidently and Tenchi had to admit looked better than he did. As he was looking and feeling more and more envious of how this man held her eyes he almost missed her next comment. "He's perfect of Ayeka."

"Huh! Ayeka?" He sighed with relief.

"Yea, she would love him. What do ya think? Should we introduce them?"

"Ryoko, he probably knows her already."

The two of them continued to talk with Ryo-Ohki happily munching on her food when he noticed the captain returning. "Excuse me your highness."

Ryoko hated being ignored, but with her past she was not surprised. "Yes?" Tenchi noticed the sour look on her face but he decided to ask her about it in private.

"If you don't mind, under the circumstances I will be your escort. At least with me you don't have to worry about her getting jealous." He chuckled a moment before he was joined by Tenchi.

"That would be fine. But I have one request."

"Oh, and what is it your highness?"

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Tenchi, and her Ryoko, OK?"

"That is fine your, I mean, Tenchi." He then turned his attention to her for the first time. "May I sit here?" She just looked him over and responded with a less than enthusiastic ok before returning to her meal. "I guess that's to be expected." He shrugged then sat down with them. "Truth be told I was not sure what to expect having you onboard my ship, and several of my men are very nervous as well, but you don't seem to fit the image of the pirate that nearly destroyed Jurai."

She instantly hung her head, as those memories were very painful still. "I am not the same Ryoko." Her voice low and sad for once, as the memories and pain she felt on the inside had eaten away her tough exterior. Her seriousness took the two men by surprise. "I never wanted to kill or hurt anyone. Never. But if I didn't do as Kagato told me then..." her voice cracked as she recalled the many things he did to punished her for not following a command. Tenchi put an arm around her to hopefully offer some comfort. "Many times all I could do was watch as he used my body to murder people. I remember their faces like it was yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I did not know." The captain looked down in shame, as he had not meant to cause this. In his many years he has witnessed several interrogations where someone would try to feign innocence or pain to gain sympathy, but Ryoko was different, she wanted no pity or sympathy but she had endured more pain that anyone could imagine. She told them both of some of her attacks and killings and how when someone was not killed fast enough he would take control of her body and use her to torture the person. "He used that to show me that anytime I killed slow then that meant I wanted them to be tortured. To save them from that I would just kill them quickly so they would not know that pain."

"Ryoko, I'm sorry I never knew, but that is behind us. It's just us now, ok?" She looked into Tenchi's eyes and she could still see that he loved her even though he knew what she had done. She threw her tough persona aside and just began crying into his shoulder there in the mess hall with Ryo-Ohki and the captain watching nearby. Some of the other men wanted to see what was going on but Kinata would not allow it, he even ordered everyone to leave the room until she wanted them back in.

When she finally calmed down and noticed it was just the four of them in there he explained what he did and Ryoko did the one thing that surprised him more than she had already, "Thank you. I think I'll go to my room now though." Nodding he escorted them back to their room. And while she and Ryo-Ohki slept he talked to Tenchi about many things. Tenchi needed another male to talk to about his life so he told the patient captain about his life on Earth and how he awoke Ryoko and also about Ayeka and Sasami arriving, and even a little about Mihoshi. The more he heard the more he understood why he had never heard of this prince and he could not help but laugh at the idea of having so many females clamoring over one person.

"I am sorry your, I mean, Tenchi for ordering my men to fire on you."

He chuckled nervously, "Don't worry, I guess I can't blame you as you've never heard of me before."

"That is true, but since you actually are from the earth and also the grandson of Prince Yosho are you going to attempt to take the throne?"

"What do you mean attempt? The emperor has not even asked me about it?" He scratched the back of his head as he tried to understand.

"Emperor Azusa had a son named Yosho, and you are of his decent so you have a claim to the throne."

"And?" Tenchi still did not understand what he was getting at.

"You can challenge Ayeka's claim to the throne and take it for yourself or cement your claim by taking her as a wife."

"But I have already proposed to Ryoko?"

"You have! Well you could take a second wife..." Both men pondered the thought of him having both Ayeka and Ryoko as wives. Tenchi shuddered at the thought of living out his days with them arguing and even Kinata seemed to think it would not work as he shook his head. "From what you have said about them I can only suspect it will get worse in time. But if you marry her then you will definitely have to double your guards and hope they are loyal."

Tenchi looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head he sighed, "I see you don't know much about the planet that you are prince over then. Very well, when Azusa took Funaho and Misaki as his wives there were several attempts made on their lives. Many on Jurai then and still now do not like the mixing of separate races. And Funaho was not from Jurai."

"So since I am from earth they will not accept me?"

"Yes, and taking her as your wife will anger even more. You would have more assignation attempts that the last twenty emperors combined."

The floor suddenly seemed very interesting to Tenchi as he stared at it for quite some time taking in this information. "But why more attempts on me instead of Funaho, she is the queen right now right?"

"Yes, but she is married to a true Juraian the emperor, and she does not hold sole power." At Tenchi's confused look he continued. "You on the other hand would be emperor and hold complete power and you are not of Jurai. And if you compound that with having her as your queen it makes it worse. She is not only not a Juraian, but many still consider her public enemy number one."

It finally dawned on Tenchi what he was saying and his shoulders slumped over from the thought. If he married Ryoko and took the throne then both of them would be targeted many times. And just the fact that people know that she lives has caused some to try and attack them. "So I guess, I will not accept the throne at all then. I just want to go back to my home on Earth."

"It is not that easy, the galaxy knows that Ryoko is still alive now and they may come there looking for her."

"So they won't stop until she is dead?" Kinata just sadly nodded he head. This was not what Tenchi wanted at all, but there did not seem to be a way out of this. "Thank you captain, I would like to get some rest and think about this for a while ok."

"No problem, I shall be by in eight hours for training, then after that you should get cleaned up."

"Training?"

"Yes, if Yosho has truly been training you I want to see how good you are, he always found it hard to beat me but somehow he always did." With that he turned to leave laughing a little at old memories, while Tenchi just thought about his and her futures.

He entered the bedroom portion and looking at her he thought, "They won't stop coming till she's dead and I can't live with out her, so I'd die protecting her as would Ryo-Ohki." He slowly climbed into bed wrapping his arms around her as he continued to think through things.


	17. Jurai: Planning

To be a Princess, Day 12 - Jurai

"You call this Training?" Tenchi asked his tormenter, but the smile he wore gave away his true feelings. For the past day, if it could be called that, the three of them have become fast friends. He had told his new friend about his life with the girls and even the captain had said it would have been hard for even him to make a choice.

"Yes your highness." Kinata told him as he helped the young man off the floor again. "You know that is the sixth time you have embraced the floor, are you beginning to like it more than her?" He continues to laugh as he helped Tenchi off the floor from where his latest attack had placed the prince.

"Not likely, the floor isn't as soft." Immediately after the words left his mouth he was a deep red as was Ryoko just a few feet away watching the two of them spar. "Um, I mean..."

"I think I know what you mean. I expected more from you since you have trained with Yosho."

Getting his blush and thoughts in order he finally responded after brushing himself off almost unconsciously, "Well I only get to train with him for a few months a year for the past few years, how long have you trained?"

"Every day for the past seven-hundred-fifty years," he replied as though it was nothing. Tenchi balked at the idea, but soon recovered as Washu claimed to be over twenty thousand and Ryoko was over two thousand so this was not as bad as even his grandfather's age. The one confusing thing was he did not look that old where his grandfather appeared much older.

"I think he has taken enough punishment for today." At the sound of her voice both men turned to Ryoko. "If we're about to show up on Jurai I think I better take him to get cleaned up." Ryoko had been having fun watching them spar and she too had spared with them. Both men had to admit that with her full power of the gems she was hard to defeat. Kinata had beaten her once and that was after she promised to not use her special attacks, fly or teleport. 

Kinata laughed and slapped him on the back, "She's right. No one wants to see a missing prince show up on his own doorstep looking so badly. Um, no disrespect sir." Tenchi just waved off the comment and bowed to his opponent then collected his things. The captain took them back to the room they shared and on the way Tenchi thought about their breakfast and how Ryoko and the captain seemed to talk like they were old friends. Since talking to him that night it seemed that the captain truly made an effort to forget that Ryoko was the demon and he treated her just like he would anyone else.

Tenchi knew though that even though they had won over a Juraian Captain it did not mean that all of them would be won over, as easily and even he was not that east to convince. If they were to repeat that for each person of Jurai he was not sure how sane Ryoko would be. With these worries on his mind he anxiously watched the time pass mindlessly getting cleaned up and waiting for the time when the Captain returns.

Ryoko watched Tenchi as he became more and more nervous, but soon she decided on a way to keep him occupied which he found very pleasant. Soon with her taking his time he did not know that several hours had passed, but at the time he really did not care. Unfortunately they did not even try to keep track of the time and were interrupted from their now favorite past time by the knocking at the door.

"Tenchi, Ryoko? We land in one hour." They heard the voice of the captain and in their current form of undress they were glad he did not walk in.

"Um, Ryoko, I think we need to get ready again."

Laughing she told him, "Oh, you don't say?" Grinning wildly at him she moved away from him and watched as he scampered around trying to find his clothes again. Then she too dressed in some Juraian robes that the captain has found. She thought it was funny but when he told her earlier today that she should wear them she laughed. However, she did have to admit that she did look good in them. "You are one beautiful demon." She said to her mirror image.

"No!" She turned towards him with a hurt look, as she thought he was saying she did not look good anymore. "Ryoko," he said placing a hand on her cheek, "you are not that demon. You are my beautiful Angel." Her face turned to a deep red from her blush, and to emphasize his point he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Ahem." The voice caused them both to turn around. "I'm sorry your highness, but it is time to disembark." He then gestured towards Tenchi, "and it is not proper for a prince to go about without his shirt."

He looked at himself as did Ryoko and he realized he was still missing his shirt. Ryoko just started laughing again and moved to get dressed while Tenchi was the one blushing now. "Oh, sorry captain we were..."

"I do not need to know." He said as he waved his hand ant them, "Just get dressed in ten minutes while I inform the Emperor that you are here. In the past day I have been kept busy and have forgot to tell him. And he hates surprises." With that he turned and walked away so that the two of them could finish getting dressed just like they were supposed to be doing for the past several hours.

To Kinata's surprise the two of them were ready in less than ten minutes with Ryoko holding her little cabbit. He instructed them to stand beside him and signaling to another officer the four of them were transported to the planets surface. For the captain, and the two females it was nothing, but Tenchi was still not used to this. As his feet touched solid ground he felt his knees threatening to drop him. However he did not fall, instead two arms grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Hello Lady Misaki." He choked out as well as he could when his lungs were unable to take in any air. After he was released he had to fight hard to keep from falling over, but by some miracle he managed to stay standing.

"WOW! Ryoko you look great!" The two queens were talking about how well she looked in the Jurai robes and Tenchi had to admit his Ryoko did look good in them. Ryoko just modeled them for the two queens giving a slight turn to one way then the other to let them see all of it. He could tell that she loved this attention. They clothes reminded him of how she looked wearing his mothers old Kimono, but they had more layers and looked much more regal.

Turning his attention away from the ladies as Misaki was choking Ryo-Ohki he noticed the Emperor talking to the captain. "You know I don't like surprises, and what possessed you to bring them here? And of all people her!"

"I apologize your Majesty, they were on their way here anyway and I felt it better that they arrive in my ship rather then having Ryo-Ohki descend on the planets surface as she did before. It might have started a riot."

"You know that the galaxy press is in a frenzy to find out anything about her after he pardoned her! And furthermore..."

"Your Majesty," Tenchi interrupted causing everyone to look at him. "I know many of your people do not especially care for her, but she is not the person that they think they know."

"Well boy, what makes you think you know her?"

"I know I love her." His declaration caused everyone to look at him surprised, even Ryoko was not expecting him to do that in front of the emperor."

"You... love... her? How could you? You know nothing about her, she's probably seduced you into thinking that as well," he then turned to Ryoko. "Tell me how have you twisted his mind? Have you forced yourself on him? And speaking of that how may others have you seduced as well? My own captain?"

Ryoko was on the verge of crying at the things that were being said about her, but she refused to cry before him. No matter what she would not give in to him. When she spoke her voice was calm but ice cold. "No, I did not seduce either of them and I never have seduced anyone."

Hate, loathing, and anger were beginning to boil over in Tenchi's system over what was being said. "Azusa," the emperor turned to the boy that dare call him by name and not rank. "Understand this, she is not the demon you think she is, nor has she ever been. If you cannot accept her then so be it, but we require a place to stay overnight then we will leave. You will never hear from either of us again."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy talking like that to the emperor, save one. One soul looked at him and realized that this was not a boy, this was not the wimp that he was back on earth. And slowly a smile spread across his face, and everyone looked at the emperor strangely as he smiled. "I see, so you have grown up after all. I did not expect to see a man stand before me. When I last saw you all you were was a scared boy that was easily pushed around." Moving towards Tenchi he extended his hand and told him, "When I heard that a prince had pardoned Ryoko the space pirate I was livid, but now I can see you believe strongly in her. But tell me, what are you intentions towards her and to my daughters?"

Reaching over he took Ryoko's hand, "I have asked Ryoko to be my wife. I am sorry sir but even though I have been told that I could take two or three wives I want only one."

"I see," the emperor began stroking his beard. "And have you told them about it yet?"

Shaking his head Tenchi told them, "I have not, but I have sent word to earth to have Mihoshi bring the princesses back here so that I could tell them. I am worried about their safety though as we were attacked along the way." He looked at the captain; "I would feel better if you were to meet them and escort them here safely as you have transported us safely."

"It would be an honor." He turned to the Emperor, "Your Majesty with your permission I would like to go and see them safely home." Emperor Azusa nodded and the captain bowed to him then the queens, but before he left he hugged both Tenchi and Ryoko. With both of them pulled close he whispered to them, "Be careful my friends, not everyone will accept this." And then with a final bow to everyone he went back to his ship. The emperor turned and walked away leaving Tenchi with his bride to be the two queens and the cabbit.

Even as the two queens led them off to a room for the night Tenchi had a growing sense of dread as he knew the captain was right. People would hold a grudge against them and it was only a matter of time before someone tried to kill her or him, or maybe both. He was lost in thought as the three women chatted about many things but mostly about weddings. For Ryoko it was mainly they talked about it to her and she could not seem to get a word in edgewise. She hoped that they could get to a room and lock everyone out. Occasionally she would notice his distracted looks and although she wanted to know what he was thinking it did not seem good to ask right now.

After she got him into their new room and had the doors lock though she had to know, as he did not even notice he was there. "So you wanna talk about it?"

"Ryoko, do we have to fight?"

The thought took her by surprise and she thought about it, "Well in a lot of the soap opera's on earth couples fight a lot?"

"Huh? Oh no, I mean fight others." At her confused look he tried to explain. "How many people are going to hold a grudge against us? Will we keep fighting what everyone thinks they know about you? When will it stop?"

"Hum, well if anyone tries anything I'll blast em and then we won't have to worry about it."

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Ryoko, back at the hotel there were a lot more of them than us, how many will we have to kill and will that help?"

Her head sagged as she though of more killing, "I can kill them if you want me too."

"NO, I don't want to kill them." He lifted her face back to meet his with his hand.

"But, if we don't then they'll kill us, or we run away. You said yourself that the emperor will never hear from us again. We could just run away?"

"But for how long? How long can we run?" Tenchi stopped and looked off into space for a minute as an idea hit him. "Or we could die."

"WHAT!"

"We could die, challenge everyone that hates us to a final battle to decide our fates. Then no one would ever..."

"Hello!" Ryoko yelled at him while tapping his head. "Tenchi I think Kinata hit your head a few too many times back there."

"Ryoko don't you get it? Ok I'll explain later, but we need to see Washu. Can she talk to us again?"

"Tenchi, are you ok?"

"Ryoko please, can you, um, call, Washu?" She nodded her head and then closed her eyes. Then using her gems she concentrated on calling her mom. She hoped that Tenchi had not gone insane so soon. She was relieved to hear her mother respond.

"Yes Ryoko?"

"Tenchi has something he wants to ask you..."

"Don't you do that again! You gave me a splitting headache last time. Are you on Jurai now?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't create a portal on a ship as it is hard to keep the position stabilized, but on a planet it is much easier. Give me a bit and I can have a door opened."

"Ok." She turned to Tenchi, "She says that she is gonna create a door to her lab from here." As they waited for her mom to create the portal he tried to get her to understand what he was meaning but he was doing such a lousy job of it she did not understand. It was just a few moments later that the closet door glowed then a familiar spiky haired scientist emerged.

"Ah that was nothing for the greatest scientific genius," she beamed.

"Oh good, Washu can we talk in your lab for a moment?" She just stepped aside and gestured for them to go first. Without hesitation Tenchi took Ryoko's hand and led her into the lab. She then entered and led them to the spot where she does most of her work by a stream. Turning to him she was about to ask what he wanted when he began explaining.

"Washu, I want us to die."

"WHAT!"

"I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with Ryoko in peace and with so many people that want her dead I thought we could set it up so that we all get our wish." He then began going into detail about his idea and soon Washu was offering ways to kill off both of them as she began to understand what he wanted.

"Well they won't be happy unless they get to see it, and Ryoko is built so that a simple accident can't kill her."

"What about a battle then?"

"It would have to be a space battle as you would be sliced to pieces taking on that many hand to hand."

"Very well, a space battle but not in Ryo-Ohki, I don't want her getting hurt."

Washu began to cackle in her normal mad scientist way, "Don't worry Tenchi I will build you a big spaceship that will take out a number of them and make sure there is no remains of either of you."

Ryoko hung her head at her mothers' extravagance, but she was right, it would not be much of a battle unless there was big explosion at the end. Even the earthlings always had a big explosion at the end of their space battle movies. With plans made Tenchi & Ryoko returned to Jurai to make sure this was going to be a big fight that neither Jurai nor the Galaxy Police would interfere with.

Once on Jurai though she led him to the bedroom, "Well Tenchi how do you want to spend your last hours alive?" He did not even answer her question verbally as he kissed her gently and maneuvered her to the bed. With such short time left before their deaths he wanted to at least have a little fun.


	18. A Quiet return to home

To be a Princess, Day 13 - A Quiet return to home

Mornings all over the universe start just about the same way so at first Tenchi was not sure what planet he was on. However the one thing that was different, his watch showed it should be still dark out but the sun had definitely risen over the horizon. There was also one other difference about this morning that he has also never experienced on Earth; Ryoko lay in the bed with him and curled up against him. On Earth had had woke up many mornings to find her watching him from just a little above him to sleeping in the air above or around him. Never had she actually been in his bed on earth, but then again never on Earth did he tell her he loved her. Now things were much different, just the other day he had asked for her to be his wife.

For some time he held her as she slept and he realized that for the past several morning when he had woke up with her she seemed to sleep in. Holding her his mind started thinking of a number of things, "Grandfather would have my head if he knew home many mornings I have slept in." Thinking of his grandfather also brought other questions, like why did he never mention the gems were keeping him alive and more importantly he was concerned with how much time his grandfather had left. His mother and grandmother died with he was young so he never really understood death other than it kept him from those he loved.

Death now had a familiar sting, as he knew that soon his grandfather would be gone as well. Not just that but he knew that he would be separated from those he cared about as well. He looked over at Ryo-Ohki who slept on a pillow nearby and he mused to himself, "Well we'll at least have a place to live." That place was the house that has been shrunk and contained in the gem on her forehead.

He had hoped that this would be a nice quiet morning, but that reality was shattered when a knock was heard at the door followed by a voice, "Your highness, the Queens are requesting your presence at breakfast." He had lifted his head up at the sound of the knock and now that he knew what was wanted he groaned and dropped his had back against the pillow.

He nudged the sleeping woman against him, "Ryoko?" At her non-committal groan he knew she was still asleep. Chuckling softly he thought of how his old self would react to what he was about to try, but rather than think about that he began moving his hands under the covers and soon had her awake. The one drawback to his plan though was that she would not let him out of bed until he finished what he started.

When the three of them finally made it to breakfast, the Queens admonished them for being over two hours late. The two of them grinned sheepishly and sat down to eat what was remaining while the two queens talked about things. Ryo-Ohki just happily began munching on some food that they had for her, but it was not her beloved carrots. She did not let that bother her though, as she was hungry enough to eat anything.

Tenchi soon got the distinct impression that they were meaning to talk with him and her but they did not seem to allow them a chance to speak as well. But one thing he did pick up on, the galaxy knew they both were here and were not happy about it. "You see Tenchi," Funaho said, "not everyone forgives very easily and for those that remember what happened it is very hard to forget."

"Yes," added Misaki, "they refuse to believe that she was controlled and blame her for everything." She let out an exasperated sigh, "They have even overloaded our COM system with questions and a few brave, well, idiots even left threats."

"But of coarse they did not leave a way for us to find out who they were, right Misaki?"

"Oh yes, and..." Even though they continued Tenchi was not paying close enough attention to even notice.

After Ryo-Ohki finished her food she sat in Misaki's lap and enjoyed the attention that she was receiving completely oblivious to everything else as Ryoko just told her it was nothing to worry about. She knew her friend was worried though as was Tenchi but they both re-assured her that it would be ok.

Tenchi drowned out their voices by his own thoughts. "If they have found us so easily then we are going to have to make this big. But if they remember what she did to Jurai before will they try to face us in combat or try to sneak in and kill us in our sleep?" Many more thoughts plagued his mind and unfortunately with him being so lost in thought he missed the first few times Ryoko squeezed his hand. Well up to the point where he thought bones were about to break. Snapping out of his thoughts he could see the two queens discussing things and Ryoko was sitting beside him squeezing his hand. She was not letting her fear be shown.

Tenchi settled himself quickly then leaned over to Ryoko to whisper into her ear, "Ryoko can you let go for a minute?"

"Huh? Oh." She quickly looked down at his hand and saw that it was turning colors so she released him quickly before any damage was done. Sadness filled her eyes, "I'm sorry." Her voice was low enough for him to hear but no one else.

Kissing her cheek he told her it was ok even though it still hurt, but he knew the pain would go away soon. She just nodded after he said it was ok, the rest he did not think she needed to know just yet. But this constant talking from mostly Misaki went on for the better part of an hour and he wondered if she ever would give them a chance to say anything. Finally a messenger showed up and whispered something to Funaho while Misaki talked.

"Oh dear," she gasped. "Excuse me Tenchi, Ryoko, but something has come up that Misaki and I need to see about."

Tenchi smiled, "That's ok we don't mind." He thought though that this would finally give them a chance to eat alone and in peace as they had booth just been picking at their food for a while.

"Well, we'll see you later then!" Bubbled Misaki as they two queens left, but not before sending in a few guards to make sure that they would be safe. Tenchi could easily tell that several of the guards did not like either of them very much. So even though it was just the two of them eating, they were not alone.

The rest of their breakfast was done in silence as they could not help but feel like the guards were not of the friendly sort, especially to them. And although he wanted to do some looking around he did not feel comfortable under their gazes, so after breakfast they returned to the one haven they had on this world, their room.

"Tenchi?" Her voice sounded timid and weak which surprised him, as she usually did not talk that way unless she was very upset.

He placed an arm around her protectively, "Yes?"

"What do we do?" Her question could have been about many things but he somehow picked up on what she meant as his mind was on that too.

"I don't know, if we go anywhere those guards will follow us, and Kinata said that if we were to be together that we should double our guards and pray they are loyal." He hung is head sighing heavily as this was not helping his or her moods. "I think we need to go elsewhere and talk though." Tenchi had a strange feeling that they were either being watched or listened to. She nodded and opened the closet door that now led to Washu's lab.

After stepping in his vision took a moment to adjust to the light change so he called out, "Little Washu?"

"Ah Tenchi! Just the person I want to see." She rubbed her hands together and he instantly was reminded of those old horror movies with the mad scientists. Getting control of his thoughts he realized she was wanting them to follow her, so he and Ryoko followed her to her latest toy.

When they three of them saw Washu's new toy they were reminded of Ryo-Ohki as it looked just like her, but more menacing. They looked at the scientist quizzically, "What? If they want to face my daughter then they will be expecting Ryo-Ohki right? Well they will get their chance to face her, but this baby's loaded and it promises to be a fierce fight."

"And the end?"

"Glad ya brought that up Tenchi! Everywhere I could I packed this baby so it will be the biggest bang you've ever seen!" She began to cackle madly then added, "Actually it will be the biggest that you have ever been in!"

Ryoko shook her head at her mothers' insanity, but hated to admit it but she was right. "What about Ayeka and Sasami?"

"Huh? Oh they left yesterday, and should arrive on Jurai in less than two days."

Tenchi was to say the least surprised, "Two days! It took us much longer to get there!"

In her normal way Washu laughed and called up a diagram of the planet Earth, Jurai and Alterlan. "You see Tenchi you two went over here first then over here so you had a longer distance to go than say Ayeka who has to go from here to Jurai. Also, when you left here Ryo-Ohki was not in a big rush so it took longer. Ayeka is going at a speed of..."

"Ok, ok I get it, shorter distance and she is moving faster," he told the scientist who had an annoyed look at being interrupted. "Well in that case she should have met up with Kinata then and he is taking them back to Jurai."

"Kinata? Who's that?" This was the first time that Tenchi or Ryoko had seen confusion on the Scientist's face.

"Oh he is a Jurai captain that Ryoko thinks is perfect for her."

Tenchi excused himself so that he could go talk to his grandfather about his plans while Ryoko talked about that captain. Again he felt the sting of jealously as she talked about him and he wished she talked about him like that. He pushed that idea out of his head as Ryoko has said she loved only him and she was going to be marrying him, so he had no need to worry about it... he hoped.

Stepping out of the lab and back into his old house he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him and he expected to be tackled by five alien girls, but that did not happen. Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki and Washu were in the Lab, and Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi were on the way to Jurai. He exited the now quiet house and made his way to his grandfathers' shrine, as according to what Washu had said before Katsuhito may not be around much longer.

Arriving at the top he made his way across the open area to the office, and there he stood for a few moments wondering what was he going to say. However he did not have to wait long as the door slid open and his grandfather stood there. "Ah, Tenchi. I was wondering when you would return, but I expected the girls to be with you."

"Well Ryoko is with Washu in her lab, and we are here for only a short while."

"Oh?"

"I have asked Ryoko to marry me, and to make sure she would be safe on Jurai I gave her back all of her gems."

"I know about the gems, but are you sure it is wise to marry her? And what about Ayeka?"

I have told Lady's Funaho and Misaki that I intend to marry Ryoko, but not Ayeka."

"Might I ask why?"

"I, I just d not feel the same about her as I do Ryoko."

"Is that the reason for all the trouble on Jurai? My tree Funaho told me of problems arising there."

Tenchi hung his head, "Yes it is. Hardly anyone there will accept her and we have had several chasing us so far."

"I see."

"It is for that reason that we have asked Washu to help us die."

"So you will die so that you can be together?" At his grandsons nod Katsuhito thought carefully about it. "Who will know about it?"

"As few as possible. I don't think Ayeka should know about it." He continued at his grandfathers' look, "If she knows then she will want to be included."

"Is that so bad?"

"Not at all but it is not fair to ask her to give up Jurai when she and I will not be more than family."

"I see, so rather than allow her to know the truth you will just let her think you are dead?"

He shifted uncomfortably under the piercing gaze, but then told him, "But you did the same? Why did you not tell her who you were?"

This caught him off guard and he had to think hard for an answer, but his thinking had been the same as his grandsons. "Tenchi, in a way your idea is better than mine. I just disappeared which left her to search for me. I hope that she does not think after you are gone to convince me to return."

"She will be with Kinata and hopefully she will turn her attention to him." Tenchi then told his grandfather about meeting the captain, and they both thought that Ryoko had been right about him. 

The two talked and spared for some time before Ryoko showed up to take him back to Jurai. He asked his grandfather to talk to his dad about their plan and then he returned to the lab and to Jurai with Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. He did promise to be back for dinner to talk to his father about his as well. No to mention that dinner with his family promised to be more fun that dinner with the emperor.


	19. Plans of a different sort

To be a Princess, Day 14 - Plans of a different sort

Tenchi awoke slowly from his slumber on the planet Jurai. This time just like yesterday he awoke first, as Ryoko still lay asleep against him. "I could get used to this," he thought idly then chuckled softly as he realized he already was used to it. To him if he were to wake up one morning without her he would be lost. Stroking her hair he told the sleeping Angel, "I hope you were able to rest last night after dinner."

To say dinner with the Royal Family was tense would be a huge understatement, as the entire time the emperor glared at them both. It was not hard to tell that he resented them both. Tenchi knew why the emperor hated her, as she was the one to destroy most of his empire. But Tenchi did not really understand the reasons the man hated him. The only clue he had was that the emperor liked to control things and since he could not control Yosho he was taking his anger out on him. "Just another scapegoat," he thought to himself as Ayeka had turned from Yosho to him, just like the Emperor. But while Ayeka said she loved him the emperor surely hates him.

He had been surprised at the looks he was receiving from the Emperor as sometimes he seemed to be smiling and others he was scowling. It finally dawned on him that the Emperor still hated them, but held him in respect for actually standing up to him. In that one act Tenchi had defied the throne and even threatened it. Though the threat was unspoken it was there. Azusa knew the boy had control over the Light Hawk Wings so a direct attack would be useless, but there were ways around that. When Tenchi realized that it was all a front and that the Emperor was just being nice in the open it infuriated him. But he also knew that if Azusa was nice in public then he had to be making plans behind his back.

All through dinner the royal family had talked about them as if they were not even there, Funaho stood up for them when possible, but it seemed his anger could not even be calmed by her. To make things worse the servants even paid them little attention and for most of the dinner they sat without even water to drink. Not to mention the guards around the room seemed to bore holes in the two of them with their eyes. He hated to admit it, but when the time came for them to depart he knew the Emperor might even send some of his own men.

The words Kinata told him in space rang true even though he did not want to admit it. "If you marry her then you will definitely have to double your guards and hope they are loyal," the captain had told him. The two were so concerned about things that Washu made a device for them that would alert them when someone tried to enter the room. She encoded so it would not go off unless someone besides one of them four entered.

That little device helped him sleep better, but he was still worried about Ryoko, she did not seem very relaxed at all. All she wanted to do last night was lay in bed holding him, nothing more. He was surprised over it, but looking back he understood why. Every minute that passed that she was worried was just one more reason why they had to end this and never been seen in the universe again.

"But how can I tell Ayeka about it? And What about Sasami?" He thought about the two princesses quietly and he knew that Sasami would find out eventually as she was going to be connected to Tsunami. With Tsunami being a goddess he did not think he could hide from her. But Ayeka, was another story. If he told her what he wanted then she might decide to go with them. And while he did love her he did not think it would be right for her to go.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. "Tenchi?" A voice called for him. It did not take long to pace the voice as Funaho. 

Dislodging himself from Ryoko he went to the door and opened it partway and answered her, "Yes My lady?"

"Were you going to join us for breakfast?"

He studied her for a moment and noticed that she was asking a question to which she already knew the answer. "No ma'am, I would appreciate it if something was brought to us as Ryoko is very tired and did not sleep well."

"I see," she said and paused a moment to consider things. "Very well I will have breakfast brought to you in about half an hour. And I hope she feels better soon. I would like to talk to you two later if you would not mind."

The look in her eyes did not leave him room to answer any other way, "That would be fine, and thank you." He bowed as best as he could before she left. "Oh man, what does she want?" Leaning against the door he locked it then went to get cleaned up and dressed while periodically looking in on Ryoko. When she finally started stirring he went right to her so that she would not wake up alone.

Ryoko awoke some time later and was getting cleaned up when Lady Funaho arrived with breakfast for them. And although he was worried that the food might have been poisoned he quickly discarded that idea when Funaho sat to eat with them.

She started the conversation by asking them rather pointedly, "Have you two decided when you are getting married?"

"Not until after Ayeka gets here so not only can I tell her about it, but Ryoko wants her in the wedding as well."

The Queen looked at Ryoko who just nodded her head saying, "She's like a good friend, even though we never acted like it."

"I see, and what of the throne?"

"I don't want it. Juraians don't like either of us, and I am not going to spend my life trying to change everyone's opinion.

"So you are giving up?"

He thought for a minute before answering, "My Lady, how am I to rule or govern a planet when the population does not respect me? I can spend years lording over them but then I would be labeled a tyrant and the people would rise up against me." She nodded her head knowingly and he added more to his argument, "Also to earn their trust I would have to be a true Juraian or marry a true Juraian, but neither of those is going to happen."

"Why not marry Ayeka, You do love her and she loves you? That would solve the problem."

"I'm sorry, but I will not live a lie. I do love her, but she is family, I do not see her like I do Ryoko." As he spoke he placed an arm around Ryoko to emphasize the point.

"I see," she told them and thought for a moment. "But surely you know that by marrying her that many will be outraged and even if you do leave they will try to find you."

Tenchi felt trapped, if he said yes then she would want to know what they planned to do, and if he said no then he would look like a fool. Finally he decided on what to say, "I will think of something, but I am more concerned with the wedding for right now." He knew it was a lie, but he did not want to give away any of his secrets yet.

"I see," she said again as she examined him. "Well as for the wedding," she changed the subject much to his pleasure. "Misaki came up with a splendid idea to hide who you are marrying till the very end."

Ryoko jumped in at this, "Oh? What is it?"

"We can have you and the brides maids wear one of the formal kimonos that can hide much of your face and hair allowing you to see others but they can not see you as clearly. And during the ceremony we can cut out certain things, like announcing your names until the end when the hood is removed." Ryoko listened with glee as she was not only being included in the conversation but she would be able to have a beautiful wedding as well.

She thought it was funny how in the past she had in the past joked about the customs and gaudy things that Ayeka observed, and now here she was actively taking part in one of those gaudy customs. Her eyes brightened when Funaho told them, "Oh, and we can have the part cut where it would give someone a chance to object to it." Ryoko loved it, as she could finally get married to Tenchi without fear that someone would ruin it for her. Secretly she hoped though that Ayeka would go along with it, as the last time she saw the princess she was objecting to him leaving with her, and now they were getting married.

Funaho must have picked up on her secret wish as she asked him flat out, "Does Ayeka know anything about you two?"

While Ryoko fidgeted nervously she noticed Tenchi did not. "She knows I picked Ryoko," He said calmly then turned to her. "When we left you asked me how did I get her to agree to let us go, well I took her aside and told her that I loved you."

"You what?" Ryoko's eyes were huge and she was to say the least, surprised.

"I just told her the truth so she has known since before we left how I felt, so I don't think it will be much of a shock to her. By now she has probably told Sasami and Mihoshi as well." Ryoko could not believe it, he had done that for her, he had already confronted Ayeka and she accepted it. To show her approval Ryoko teleported to his lap and kissed him deeply while they wrapped their arms around each other. The two of them barely noticed as Funaho left the room, but not before locking their door.

When the two of them finally realized they were alone, not only did it cause them both to blush but to smile as well. Ryoko collected Ryo-Ohki and the three of them stepped into Washu's lab again through the closet. Tenchi again left the two girls with the scientist while he went to talk to his dad. As he exited the lab he could hear Ryoko excitedly telling her mom about what Funaho had said they could do about her wedding. He just grinned and went to talk to his dad, who was sitting on the couch.

He walked up to the front of the couch to see his fathers' face. "Um, hello dad." His father looked up to regard him. "I, um have been wondering if grandpa has talked to you?" Tenchi shifted uncomfortably as he waited for him to reply.

"Yes I have." Was his stern reply, "Did you know that my doctor has reported that I have a weak heart?" His son looked at him surprised, "Yes it seems that I may not be on earth much longer. It looks like something traumatic could cause me to leave this world early."

Tenchi looked at him warily as there was something not right with what he was being told. His father had talked openly before about his death and even about going to meet his wife, but this time it was different. Seeing a slight grin on his fathers' face that looked out of placed he asked a rather pointed question, "Dad, who's your doctor?"

"Why Doctor Hakubi. She has been the family doctor for the past few years right?" 

Tenchi just grinned back, "Yes, she is." After that the two of them talked for some time about their eventual demise and they both found it interesting how in just a few days they could both be dead. He hoped that everything went according to plan. Nobuyuki pointed out one other thing that Tenchi had forgot to think about though, which was what happened if something went wrong or if Ayeka and this Kinata were to try to save them? The answer to the first one was obvious and it would not be something to laugh about. The second problem could be serious as there would be ample time for them to try and intercede, and he did not want either of them to be hurt or possibly killed for him.

As they talked Ryoko came out the lab quickly and announced that they had to get back to Jurai. When asked she told them, "Washu said that Kinata is about to land with Ayeka and we have to be there to greet them." Grudgingly he left there and returned to Jurai.

Passing through the lab and then back to their room on Jurai he could not help but think, "if these people still harbor this much hate over me just being an Earthling, then I do not think that even if I would have married Ayeka I would have been accepted. Much less having Ryoko as a wife as well." He still could feel the Emperor's eyes on him when they showed up to welcome Ayeka back to Jurai. His worries mounted when only five came from the ship not six: Azanka and Kamadaki appeared flanking Ayeka and Sasami with Kinata before them, but Mihoshi was nowhere to be seen.

Lady Misaki greeted her children as an overprotective mother would and after they had been strangled Ayeka and Sasami were greeted by Tenchi and Ryoko. The first words spoken were short and polite, but it was plain to tell that they both wanted to tell them more but not here. Using some unspoken signal Sasami left with Misaki and Funaho taking Ryo-Ohki with them. Kinata then asked the Emperor for a word and the two of them left leaving just Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi there.

Slowly she looked between them both and there was an uneasy feeling for a few moments. Here gaze seemed to be hardened and piercing, and the two of them soon felt very uneasy. Suddenly the Princess smiled and throwing her arms around both of their necks she embraced them saying how she missed them both. The move had so surprised Ryoko that she was a few seconds away from forming her energy blade. Luckily she decided against it and after a stunned moment she returned the embrace.

"I must admit," the princess said, "when Kinata told me I was not willing to accept it, but after what you said before you left Lord Tenchi I knew that this was coming. Congratulations!" Both of the stammered a thanks and muttered their greetings before Ayeka pulled them away from the others. "Mihoshi was called away by her grandfather but she wanted to be here," the princess told them quietly. The sudden departure of her and the way Ayeka was acting it made them suspect something else was up, but right now there was not time for it.

Tenchi and Ryoko left them hastily as the Emperor escorted his daughters off to be greeted by the public. Their return after seven hundred years was made into a big event. And though Tenchi wanted to be a part of it, he knew that the reason she left was to find her brother after he chased off Ryoko. And now he, the grandson of the very man that chased her off, was engaged to her; he knew that their relationship would strain the people's festive spirits. So they were content to watch things from a distance.

"You know..." Ryoko began, "I would have thought she would have been more upset."

Tenchi laughed, "Well I did tell her I loved you before we left, so she has had time to accept it." Ryoko just nodded quietly as he placed an arm around her.

"Still, I noticed you were surprised when she hugged us both."

"Um, yea, well..." He tried to voice his thoughts and ended up tripping over them badly as she snickered beside him. He finally hung his head a little, "Yes, I was surprised, I was half expecting her to make a scene saying how we were to be wed or something like it and try to trap me into it." She eyed him curiously and then turned her attention back to Ayeka. The Princess was making a speech to her people about being back. It was during this speech that Kinata approached them.

"My Lord, and Lady," he said bowing to them. Ryoko looked behind her then became aware he meant her too. "Lady Funaho informed us on our way here that you two were to be wed soon and she advised that the Lady should wear the hood." 

Ryoko looked at him and was about to say something when Tenchi spoke up, "You mean the dress that covers her head?"

"Yes, It covers her from head to toe and it can bee pulled forward so that her face and hair are hard to see. That way it will not be till the end that it is discovered that the lady is Ryoko."

"And they won't say my name during it?" He looked over at her and saw almost fear there. Possibly fear that the wedding would be ruined.

"That was asked of them and not until the end and it is binding will you be presented to the assembly as Ryoko Masaki." As he said her new name a twinkle of excitement came to her eyes. "Also your Brides maid will wear a similar hood, but if you so desire we can include the earth custom of a flower girl that would not need it."

"Huh? Brides maid?"

Tenchi jumped in the conversation again; "It's another woman, usually your best friend that stands there beside you."

"Oh, do you think Ayeka would like that?" Ryoko asked sincerely and it surprised both men as the girls did not seem to be best friend, and only recently Tenchi could think that Ayeka had ever hugged Ryoko. The two men looked at each other, shrugged and then Tenchi nodded to her. "Good, then about this flower girl, What's that?"

Kinata chuckled, "Well from what I hear from Funaho on Earth there is a girl that precedes the bride tossing flower petals on the ground. But the girl is usually a child."

Ryoko thought for a moment, and then decided on Ryo-Ohki playing that part, but what about Sasami? "Is there any other people in it?"

They thought about it and at the same time said, "Best man." Then they looked at each other, strangely at having said it at once. "Kinata, would you like to be the best man?"

"I would be honored." He spoke while bowing, but then a thought crossed his mind, that would mean that he would get to escort Ayeka out of the church.

"No I meant any other girls? I think Ryo-Ohki would make a cute flower girl, but what about Sasami, Mihoshi or Washu?"

"Oh, well Washu being the mother of the bride would not be walking in it she would be seated on the front row behind you," he pointed out to them. "And from what you say about Mihoshi it would be best if she stayed at the galaxy police for the moment. I think you said she was a klutz or something?" This caused Tenchi & Ryoko to laugh a moment. "And Sasami, well..." he thought about it and he could not decide on something at the moment."

"Kinata, does Ryoko's dress have a train to it?"

"Why yes it does? Why... Oh yes, I get it. She could be the one that carries the train."

"Train?" Ryoko looked at them confused for a moment.

"Oh, sorry my lady, but weddings are not my strong suit even though I have attended a fair amount of them. The dress has a long train, um, a long piece of cloth or lace that is a part of your dress that covers the ground behind you. She would carry it aloft so that it would not get damaged."

Ryoko tried to picture this but she had never been one for weddings and in the time she had been a pirate and then with Tenchi she had never really seen a weeding. Then it came to her, on one of the TV shows that she watches there was a wedding. Mentally she pictured the show and she remembered a woman wearing all white and walking down a carpet, but she did not remember someone behind her. "I, don't think I understand yet," she told them sadly. Tenchi tried to think of a better explanation though he found nothing.

"Well do not worry about it, I am sure it will be easier when you see it. Now by your permission I must be off." He then bowed to them and left the two of them standing there. The crows cheering brought them back to Ayeka who was still giving her speech.

"Damn doesn't she ever stop?"

Tenchi laughed and told her, "Well after being absent from your home for so long can cause people to loose track of time and..." His voice trailed off as he realized that Ryoko did not have a home to really compare this to. He then kicked himself inwardly and mentally scolded himself, "Fool she has a home, on Earth." He looked at her, "Ok so you don't go making long speeches when we get home, but you do talk to Washu a lot every time we go back." He pulled her close as if to comfort her but she just kept a smirk on her face.

She just turned at looked at him; the look she gave told him plainly that he talked too much. Seizing the moment he leaned in and kissed her as the crowed erupted in cheers one more time.


	20. The Day before

To be a Princess, Day 15: The Day Before

Tenchi awoke again, and he was surprised again. Not as he has been with waking up to find Ryoko in bed with him, but that she was not in bed, much less in the same room. Grabbing his pants he hurried out the door of the bedroom into the living room. As he burst into the room he also burst in on Ayeka and Sasami talking to Ryoko.

"Oh morning Lord Tenchi," said a calm Ayeka, at least until she saw him dressed like that. She let out a startled cry and covered her eyes.

Sasami and Ryoko just started laughing as he tried to discover what the problem was. Ryoko appeared in front of him so she was between him and the two princesses. "Um Tenchi, did you forget something?" He looked at her strangely before she continued. "You forgot your pants."

"No I didn't they're right here," he said as he held up his pants in his hand. It took him less than a second to realize the problem was that he was standing in the room and the only clothes he had were the pants in his hand. The blush he bore was a brighter red than she had ever seen, and before she could utter another word he raced back inside the bedroom.

When Sasami had finished laughing Ayeka said still behind her hands, "You know Miss Ryoko it is not proper for you to engage in that sort of activity until after the wedding." The smile she bore though suggested that she would have done the same if it had been her though. Ryoko just laughed and went back to the table.

"Yea well tell that to him it was his idea. You know, he was the one that made the first move?"

"Really?" Ryoko looked at the littlest princess who was leaning forward with her eyes huge.

"Yea, it was so romantic, I could hardly believe it..." Ryoko's voice was lost as she replayed the memory in her mind. When she came to her senses two princesses were listening intently for some juicy story. "But I don't think he would want me to say what all happened..." As she spoke their heads fell forward obviously disappointed that she would not tell them more.

"Well now, since you won't tell us any more about it then let us get back to the wedding." Ayeka tried to regain her regal composure but after seeing Tenchi like that and then being teased by Ryoko about some juicy information she found it increasingly difficult. For some reason she wanted to know more about what had happened even thought talk of that sort of thing was not at all 'proper.'

Ryoko had said very little about what took place that night other than when at dinner he proposed. For most of the morning she had talked to the two princesses about that night. It was not much longer after that had been said that Tenchi returned to the room, now fully dressed. "Good morning everyone."

The two princesses told him morning and Ryoko looked up from her chair at him, and before she could say a word he kissed her. The kiss was just a quick one that lasted only a moment, but it proved to Ayeka beyond a doubt that they loved each other. Right after the kiss ended she said good morning to him as well. He was about to launch into an apology about stumbling in without clothes when he noticed that both princesses were staring at Ryoko and him.

When Ryoko turned her attention back to Ayeka she saw her friend starting wide-eyed and open mouthed at her. "What?" To Ryoko nothing seemed out of the ordinary or strange. Tenchi leaned over to her ear and whispered to her what he thought the problem was and Ryoko soon joined her friend at being wide-eyed. "You mean just seeing a kiss caused them to be like this?" He just nodded his head as the two princesses came out of their trance. "Damn if I knew it was that easy to do that I would've done it a long time ago!"

Both Ryoko and Tenchi laughed as the two princesses looked curiously at them and then they too laughed. All of them knew that this would not have happened before, but she was correct in thinking that it would have surprised them none the less. The four friends talked about some of the things that had happened since leaving Earth and also they talked about what would happen the next day.

"Auntie Funaho says that the wedding is scheduled for tomorrow evening in the great hall. Why the rush and secrecy?" Ayeka looked at her friends and she genuinely could not understand the problem.

"Well..." Tenchi began but was not sure how to put it.

"People still don't like me," Ryoko offered. "And it was thought that if word got out what was being planned that there would be trouble. As it is I am supposed to wear this big hood thing and..."

Sasami interrupted asking, "Trouble? What kind? And why do they want you to wear that?"

Ayeka understood though, "Sasami, you remember when we first arrived on earth?" The little princess nodded her head. "Well Ryoko's galaxy wanted file had been deleted and I still attacked her out of my anger." She hung her head in shame, as a true princess would not have done that. "So not everyone has forgiven her, if it was made public they might try to hurt her."

Sasami cried out, "Oh that's horrible!" When she saw Ayeka shudder and cringe she quickly added, "Not you sister, it's horrible that someone would want to hurt them now."

For some reason her words help no comfort, but the comforting words came from the least likely source. "You now princess I don't blame you for what happened. It was probably what I would have done too, but I would not have missed that first shot."

At Ryoko's try at levity Ayeka actually snickered, then told them, "That first shot was a warning shot meant to drive you into the open." The four of them laughed about old times and as they talked the three of them picked up quickly on Ayeka's fondness of Kinata. Every time he was mentioned she would sigh and get a dreamy look in her eyes. Tenchi had to admit that Ryoko was right, he was perfect for Ayeka.

About a few hours later he arrived and Ryoko had to be careful not to laugh out loud at how the two of them were acting. They all sat in the sitting room beside the bedroom that Ryoko and Tenchi shared. During their conversation he kept glancing at Ayeka and she kept glancing at him with a slight blush. The original reason for his arrival was to inform Ryoko that she needed to be fitted for the gown but he nearly forgot about it. In fact it was nearly an hour later when he suddenly remembered.

"I apologize my lady," he said bowing to Ryoko. "I forgot to mention that the Ladies Funaho and Misaki want you to meet them to get your dress sized properly."

"Hum, I wonder what could have made your forget something like that," she said teasing him. It was now that she got to see first hand the mighty Jurai captain blushing and stammering trying to cover his mistake. "I'll let you off the hook if you'll tell me where I am supposed to go and if you keep these two out of trouble," she pointed a finger accusingly at Ayeka and Sasami as she spoke to him.

"I would be honored," he told her then bowed. The direction he gave was simple and direct, but Tenchi would not let her go alone.

Tenchi accompanied her to the fitting room and there he had to wait outside as she tried it on. Sitting there he had time to think of many things, mostly how would they make his plan look realistic. He was worried that not enough ships would show up and then it would be impossible to not win. With as powerful as Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were he needed legions of ships to face them to ensure that it ended the way he wanted it to.

As he sat there he happened to notice a monitor with some one talking in a strange language. The image shifted to another person and this time he understood not only the language but also what he was watching. This was some sort of news cast that was in several alien tongues. Now all he had to do was find a way to get a message to them and hope it will be aired. He grinned a little and quickly whipped it off as the door opened suddenly.

"Oh there you are, come in here we have to get you fitted as well," bubbled Lady Misaki as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. Once there he noticed Ryoko just lounging off to the side still in her casual dress. They had his strip down to his boxers so that they could get an exact measurement. This was hard in it's own right, but it was compounded by the fact that Ryoko was watching, as were the two queens.

What seemed like hours passed by slowly as he was fitted with several different suits. Some of them Ryoko absolutely hated and she made her opinions known, but there was a few that she did like, and with her help the Queens finally decided on the perfect suit for him. However, he was ready to go with the first one, and he was glad that they finally decided on one. How many suits he had tried on he dared not guess, but after the long hours he was ready for the end. The one thing that kept him going was the thought that he wanted this to be special and perfect for Ryoko, so even though he hated them all if she liked it then it would do.

Because of the fittings the four of them were late for lunch. Not that any of them noticed except Tenchi, who has recently been trying to hide it. So when they finally went to lunch he was very relieved, but he still had some thoughts of tomorrow running through his mind. He ate a hasty dinner and then while Ayeka and Sasami were fitted for their dresses Tenchi and Ryoko went to see Washu.

Washu was eager to see them again, but she did have one warning for him, "Ya know Tenchi, I really like having you in here, but with all the time you're spending in here aren't you worried that someone will notice that you are missing?"

"I know. But this should be the last time, I hope." He talked to the two for a while discussing a few of the things that has crossed his mind. From trying to get an armada big enough to make it look like it's a tough fight, down to not wanting to actually kill or harm anyone else while setting this up. "So you see," he told her after rattling off his thoughts for almost an hour. "If we don't have a big fight then it will be hard for anyone to really believe that we are dead, not only that but if it is a big fight there is a possibility that someone might get hurt needlessly."

"He's right," chimed in Ryoko, "I have had too many nights where I can't sleep from seeing people get hurt at my hands under Kagato, I… I can't just let people die now that I have a choice."

Washu thought over it some and finally came up with an idea. "This should be easy for the Galaxy's Number one Scientific Genius!" She stood there for a moment after proclaiming this as Tenchi and Ryoko waited for her to tell them how. When she saw that her audience was waiting fore her to say more she brushed it off. "Oh don't worry about that, I will take care of it. There are ways to kill you both easily." She began cackling as she turned to walk away.

Tenchi and Ryoko felt very nervous about the way she was laughing, but hoped that it would go as planned. Turning from there the two of them returned to Jurai, and shortly after they returned Ayeka returned with Kinata. The four of them had a peaceful and near romantic evening, in one of the smaller dining room. Sasami had gone with her mother to the main dining room with her father. During dinner Tenchi had a number of things on his mind, namely what Washu was going to do. Ryoko had her mind more on tomorrow and she was nearly driving Ayeka crazy with questions about weddings.

Tenchi tuned out most of it, but he listened enough to know what was expected of him, and what will be happening tomorrow. His mind though was concerned with afterwards, after the wedding was when things were really going to get rough. Kinata teased him a little though, "So Tenchi, you busy thinking about the wedding night instead of the wedding?"

Tenchi turned to him and saw Ryoko blushing furiously, "Well, um…"

Kinata laughed at how he was acting. Little did Kinata know that they had already had a wedding night of sorts. "Oh from the looks of things I'd say you two have been up to no good?"

"Oh! Why Lord Tenchi, Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka blushed at the thought and grinned a little as she remembered earlier seeing Tenchi stumble out of his bedroom holding his pants instead of wearing them.

The four of them talked for quite some time and Kinata apologized for not being able to give him a proper bachelor party, but they four of them had as good of a party as they could. With one exception, the palace was a little lax in the form of alcoholic beverages. However they made up for it in spirit. Late into the night they laughed and talked of old times, back on Earth. Three times the girls nearly started fighting like old times but the boys stopped them. Tenchi and Ryoko were startled to see how easily Kinata seemed to calm down Ayeka. All he had to do was place a hand on her shoulder or her hand and Ayeka would blush and calm down quickly. More than once Ryoko wanted to laugh or say something to tease her about it, but Tenchi stopped her.

There were deep in their merriment when one of the guards walked in. "Excuse me," he called out getting their attention. "The Queens have decided that it is time for bed. She bids the Princess Ayeka to return to her room for the night as well as the Prince. She wants you to be well rested for the wedding tomorrow."

Tenchi looked at him for a minute and then an understanding came over him. He did not mention Ryoko so he was fairly confident in what the queen's had planned, or rather had left unsaid. He Took Ayeka by the hand and lifted her to her feet from her chair.   
He's right with the wedding tomorrow we should call it a night." He then bowed to the Captain and the guard. "See to it that the Princess gets to her room while we clean up our mess here."

Kinata at once knew what was being done and he bowed to Tenchi, "It would be an honor." He then bowed to Ayeka, "Princess, by the Lords bidding I am to see you to your room."

Ryoko and Ayeka looked at them and this exchange, and both were at a loss. Ayeka slowly stood and bid the others good night and then was escorted away by the guard and Kinata while Ryoko stood up beside him. When they were a safe distance away she turned to him, "what the hell was that?"

He couldn't help but chuckle a little, "You didn't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Good, then it was convincing enough." He could see the puzzled look from Ryoko, so he started clearing the dishes as he spoke, "Look the guard said that Ayeka and I had to be ready for the wedding tomorrow…"

"Yea and it's my wedding not hers!"

"Yes, that's the point. He was told that we were going to be in a wedding and not that we were marrying each other." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as she tossed something away. "Think about it, if that hood covers you completely then they won't know who I'm marrying. So…"

"So no one will object until afterwards," she completed as she began to understand. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"And, this way no one will suspect a thing, at least not yet." She smiled and they hurriedly cleaned up the room before heading to their bed. He thought it strange that he would call it theirs as they had only been sleeping in the same bed for just a few days now, but already it felt natural to him. Tomorrow would be a big day for him, as he was getting married, then declaring war on anyone that opposed him and he hoped that it would soon end with his and her deaths.

Of coarse the thought of death was daunting, and it worried him that he now did not know exactly how it would happen. Moreover he knew that if they were not careful it might not just be a good show. He would miss everyone though, but he knew it was for the best. He was torn out of his thoughts as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking over he saw Ryoko stepping out of her clothes to take a bath. His nose instantly started bleeding but he felt his eyes glued on her as she removed each article one at a time.

She looked over at him and she slipped on a simple robe that was nearby, "Did you want to join me?" He nodded so hard she thought his head was about to fall off. "Well, you have to remove those first," she said pointing to his clothes. He looked down and saw he was still dressed, he looked up to see her a few paces from the bathroom. Before she was even halfway through he was stripped and right behind her.

"At least my last night as a single man and as a living person won't be bad," he said inwardly while smirking.


	21. The Wedding day!

To be a Princess, Day 16: The Wedding

Tenchi woke up just like he has for the past several mornings relaxed and happy. But like yesterday he discovered that he was alone again. Frowning he got dressed first then ventured outside the room. And again like yesterday Ryoko was up and talking to Ayeka and Sasami. He approached them and said his good mornings to them, first by giving Ryoko a light kiss then actually saying good morning to the three girls.

After a hasty breakfast Kinata arrived and had Tenchi follow him while Ryoko left with Ayeka. Before parting they were allowed one kiss, which they gladly took advantage of. They were not allowed to see each other until the ceremony. The first place that Tenchi was taken to was a changing room of sorts where he was asked to try on a number of different suits. Of coarse he complained about it as he had done the same thing yesterday. Kinata just laughed and told him, "My Lord that was for your wedding this is for your conference."

"Conference?"

"Yes, You are to accompany the Emperor and myself to a, I believe you call them a press conference. There you will be asked about your lineage and your plans. But I caution you to not state specifically whom you will be marrying."

"What do you mean my plans? And why not tell them who?"

"The Empresses has asked you not to reveal that as then the hood would be of no use and the wedding would be contested before it has even begun. As for your plans, do you intend to become Emperor, or go back to your planet, or do you have some other plan?"

He thought about it for a moment and he could see the logic behind not saying who he was marrying but the way Kinata spoke it sounded like he knew what was being planned. "I really am not interested in becoming the Emperor, as I have no training nor knowledge on how to be one." Kinata just stated laughing as he helped Tenchi put on the last outer robe. He swore that with these multiple layers he must look a fool, but after surveying the others on the way he realized that this was normal.

As they walked Kinata whispered to him, "And what makes you think there is a school that prepares you for being an Emperor?" With that he opened the door and strode inside the conference. Tenchi took a deep breath then he too walked in, and although he felt like he was being led to his doom he did not allow that to show on his face.

Ryoko felt similarly out of place, Ayeka took her to meet the two queens and Sasami. The four of them had banded together to teach refinement to the ex-pirate. Ayeka and Funaho taught her how to walk and act like royalty. Sasami spent her time with Ryo-Ohki teaching her how to walk as well. Misaki was acting as the leader of it giving orders and giving bear hugs for everything that was done right. To Ryoko she thought this was a form of torture at first as Ayeka kept making her walk around until she got it right. And even then she was made to walk even more. "Now remember Miss Ryoko, you are marrying a prince and it is going to be broadcast to all of Jurai's territories and more," Ayeka told her proudly.

"Yes Ryoko," added Funaho, "and it would not look right to see the bride floating down the aisle."

Misaki added, "But when you walk remember to be light on your feet and float down the aisle!"

"I have to walk but I have to float?" Ryoko looked between them quickly trying to decipher their meanings.

"Miss Ryoko," she turned to Ayeka, "you will not be floating. You will be walking, but you must appear to be…" She stopped for a minute. "Oh dear, this is hard to say. Very well watch me." And with that Ayeka walked back and forth a little distance. Ryoko just looked at her strangely for a moment.

Sasami giggled, "She means watch her feet. And you too Ryo-Ohki."

Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki watched Ayeka walk again and this time as Sasami suggested they watched Ayeka's feet. As the princess walked they noticed what they were talking about after she had Ayeka walk around in circles for nearly half an hour. Ayeka seemed to be just floating along the carpet without even leaving the ground. Once she understood what was expected she attempted to mimic her, but just like Ryoko had Ayeka walking in circles for about a half hour they kept Ryoko on her feet doing circles until she finally had the walk down and then they made her do it some more. "Well Miss Ryoko anyone who marries a prince must learn how to walk and act accordingly."

Ryoko fought the urge to snap back saying that she made a better princess on earth, but there was not much point left in arguing. Besides she was the one getting married to him. These walking lessons went on for some time before they started the hard parts. Ryoko's hair was brushed and styled until it flowed down her back. The only part of her hairstyle that remained the same was the two locks that fell before her ears. For hours the two were taught to walk, dress, eat and many other things the way that a member of royalty was expected to.

After some time she thought that this was all she would do for the day when she was then brought her wedding dress. Her eyes longed to hold it and wear it one more time, but not just that but to actually stand beside him in it. Just looking at it made her giddy and happy. It took a few minutes to discover that Lady Funaho was holding it and trying to get her attention. "Miss Ryoko?"

"Huh, oh," she said coming out of her daydream.

Funaho held it out to her affectionately; "It is time to start getting dressed." Ryoko looked up with almost tears in her eyes, as she knew it was almost time, time to fulfill a longing of her heart and to fill an empty space she had felt her whole life. Knowing that he loved her had she thought been the best thing, then to really understand that he loved her for her, and not how she acted was an even bigger thrill. That night and the nights since then that she had spent in his arms had been the best nights of her life. And now she was going to become a part of him, as this will declare to the universe that he loves her. "Dear, are you ok?"

"Yea," she responded intent on not loosing her emotional control in front of them.

"I think she's just really happy." The ex-pirate turned to face Sasami as the little princess just stood there proudly in a cute little dress of her own. Beside her Ryo-Ohki was already dressed and looking just as cute.

"You're right." She patted Sasami on the head and then took her dress and held it up to look at it once more before the queens helped her put it on.

Tenchi groaned loudly and leaned against the wall. "I'm glad that's over."

"Ah come on now, I think you did very well." Tenchi looked over at Kinata, his friend of not but a few days. "Even though you nearly gave away the secret and I could tell you wanted to strangle that little man…" he left the comment hanging as Tenchi smirked and nodded. It had been hard but the prince had made it through the conference. The man in question was one that would have driven earth celebrities near insane. How that guy had come by his information Tenchi did not know, but thankfully Tenchi was able to point out that he had some wrong information which discredited the guys source. "But now it's time."

"Time?"

"Yes My Lord. It's time to go and start your preparation for the service." Tenchi's eyes grew big and then he smiled. Pulling himself away from the wall he followed Kinata down the hall to where he was to change his clothes yet again.

This time, Tenchi did not mind changing clothes as it was nearing time for him to be wed. However something seemed strange, he was nearly dressed when he realized that this was not what he had worn yesterday at the fitting. "Kinata?"

"Yes sire."

He frowned at the title but went on, "What's this for? I thought the Queens had something else picked out for the ceremony."

The captain looked at him strangely then smiled, "I'm sorry sir, but this is for a short ceremony that takes place right before the wedding. Your clothes are waiting or you in the chapel."

"Oh, then what do I do?" Kinata just laughed and he began explaining to the young prince about some of the Jurai customs and about what exactly was about to take place. Tenchi slowly began to understand that this was a rite of passage and was done for nearly all people before they were wed. In it he was supposed to basically kneel before a priest while they gave several long speeches about marriages and the significance of it.

During the actual event Tenchi had to use nearly every ounce of his training to not fall asleep during it. Behind him there were possibly hundreds of people watching. For the common man this was done in private, but since he happened to be a prince many had shown up for it. Chancing a glance behind him as the speaker droned on he noticed that Azusa was nearly asleep and several of the nobles were snoring softly. He stifled a chuckle as he went about his muscle relaxing techniques to keep his muscles from becoming stiff, and he was glad for once to have learned this from his grandfather. The speaker was similarly dressed as Tenchi was in a decorative flowing robe that held many Jurai markings, but he could not understand many of the words spoken. It seemed that he was going between two distinct languages, and Tenchi knew neither of them.

When it was finally over Tenchi was near asleep himself and looking back over his shoulder he could see that Kinata was like himself nearly asleep as was the emperor and a few others, but a large number of the whiteness were fast asleep. They were startled into consciousness as a bell began to toll richly. Standing up Tenchi said another silent thanks for the techniques he learned and then Kinata lead him out a back door. In this new room Tenchi smiled brightly as he recognized the change of clothes here. Kinata laughed as Tenchi nearly ripped his clothes off to put on this last change of clothes.

Ryoko had to go through a similar ceremony but thankfully there were very few in attendance, as only she and the two queens with the two princesses were allowed. It was the two queens that performed the rites and the atmosphere was more relaxed so Ryoko did not have to worry about falling asleep. As Lady Misaki read the text in an ancient language it was Lady Funaho that translated it. She told them that it was supposed to be translated but the language was still an old one that was not easily translated to their modern language. Ryoko could've cared less about it though, but it seemed to make the others happy that she take part in it.

After what seemed like hours to Tenchi and mere minutes to Ryoko the ceremonies were completed and they had been dressed in their wedding clothes. He was ushered into the chapel and she into another waiting room. From here she was able to call Washu and let her know about it and Washu made a show of not being able to be there with Katsuhito and Nobuyuki. Ayeka then transferred the link to Tenchi so he could talk to his father, but he was still not allowed to see Ryoko just yet.

She waited anxiously for her moment to see him in person, but she had to be content to watch what happened in the chapel through a video screen. "My Miss Ryoko this will certainly be an interesting day," Ayeka aid to her.

"Oh yes," intoned Misaki.

"Indeed it will sister."

"Yea Ryoko. How do we look?" Ryoko turned to see Sasami and Ryo-Ohki in their wedding dresses. Lady Misaki was barely able to contain herself as she looked at them. Ryoko just rolled her eyes at the queen's antics when she finally grabbed them both in a hug crying out how adorable they were.

Tenchi readjusted his suit one last time before Kinata and he stepped out into the chapel. He had expected a large gathering but not this large. He could not even begin to estimate the sheer number of people here.

Then it started, a slow march began to ring out through the place as a huge set of doors opened in the back. The Emperor and his wives walked down the hallway then turned to the side to take a place of honor on the right of the dais. He thought that the emperor must know the truth at the look on his face, but he hid his distaste well. He did not know though that the emperor was worried that he might still loose his daughter to this boy and he was not happy about that idea.

A few more people came forward and stood beside the emperor and a few stood on the other side, which he guessed were members of the Holy Council. Finally after what seemed an endless stream of people coming in the flow had stopped. When he looked around carefully he discovered that there were not that many people. He had originally thought it was much more.

A different song began to play and the melody seemed to easy his tensions. Though it was different from the traditional bridal march of Earth it was similar. A Woman in a regal robe walked in and down the front. Her head was bowed but he could tell it was not Ryoko. He was not sure how he knew, he just knew. Kinata seemed very appreciative of how she looked, as his eyes were riveted to the princess. She moved up close to him then turned and took a step away and the tune changed again, though subtly.

He saw Sasami enter in a formal looking dress as well and she seemed to be spreading something on the ground. From a wedding his father had taken him to before Tenchi understood she was like the flower girl. When she was halfway down the isle A woman in a white robed dress entered. Her head was covered as was her entire body but he knew it was her. His bride looked lovely even though he could not see her anything but the smile on her face. The hood came forward enough to cover her eyes and her nose but her lips he could still see. Poking out of one was a small fang that just confirmed his gut feeling.

When she reached him he thought he would burst but somehow he managed to hold it in. He nearly tuned out the minister completely as he held out his hand for hers. Taking his hand they faced each other then turned to the speaker as he began the service.

As agreed the minister had asked them if they take the one before them and he omitted their names, and even though he wanted to shout out his love for Ryoko at that moment he just said the customary 'I do.' She also said it and her voice sounded sure of herself and proud even though she felt like a nervous wreck on the inside.

When the minister asked for the rings to be exchanged, he gave her the second one in the set that he had bought what seemed now so long ago and then she presented him with the third in the set. Though he did not know why he bought all three of them at the time other than the sales person would not let the set be broken he was glad now that he did. Seeing both rings on her hand caused his chest to swell with pride, as he knew that she was his wife, and he was her husband.

Though she had tormented him for so long about choosing her he did not feel now that it was a torment but a pleasure to be hers. Looking back on it he wanted to hit himself at how he had acted, but that was his past, it just made him appreciate this even more. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the end.

"Your majesties, and ladies and gentle men of the Holy counsel and houses of Jurai I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tenchi Masaki, First prince and princess of Jurai. To seal this union would the prince remove her hood and kiss his wife."

Tenchi nearly gasped at what this would do, but decided that it would work well in their plans. Grasping her hood he whispered to her, "I love you." Tossing back the hood he placed a kiss on her lips avoiding her fangs for once as the whole assembly gasped as one. The truth was revealed and he bride had cyan colored hair and was definitely not the princess. Ayeka removed her hood and when everyone saw that the princess was not the one that was wed several of the people moved to their feet.

When he moved his face away from her he cold see that his bride, The now ex space pirate Ryoko, was still smiling, though he began to hear grumbling in the audience. He could understand their grumbling as they had been tricked, but if Ryoko had come down the isle with her hair showing she would not have even made it halfway down the isle. In the back he could make out a female with red hair pushing two men out that he assumed was his father and grandfather with Washu. He smiled knowing that his family could see his wedding, as he knew his father had really wanted this.

A few people in the Jurai counsel began to shout saying that it's an outrage that he has married this demon and a few other things and he wondered if Ryoko had heard them as she seemed oblivious to everything. In truth she had heard but did not care, she was not married to him and no one was going to upset her on her wedding day. Placing a protective arm around Ryoko Tenchi cleared his throat and declared in a loud voice, "Thank you all for coming to our wedding," he cringed inwardly at how stupid that sounded, "and I believe some may have a grievance against us." The commotion died down and he gave up a short prayer that he could keep up his courage for just a little while longer.

"If any would challenge this marriage let them meet us above the fifth planet of this system in two days time." He swallowed nervously as Ryoko gave him a slight squeeze showing her approval. To his side he saw Ayeka nod her head as Kinata just smiled. The emperor though was not happy at all about being tricked, but he was relieved that this boy did not marry his daughter. And if he were stupid enough to challenge this many at once then he would not have to worry about getting rid of Tenchi himself.

Several people had risen from their seats and started towards them so he decided a quick exit was in order. "You highness I apologize, but I am going to have to cut the celebration short." He turned to Ryoko and whispered, "I think it's time for us to leave."

She nodded and Ryo-Ohki bounded up into her arms changing quickly to cabbit form before all three of them disappeared. Above the chapel they could hear Ryo-Ohki cry out as she changed to battle ship form before flying away. The Jurai captain just laughed and escorted Ayeka out of there as others approached the councilmen and the emperor. Once outside he opened a communication like with his ship.

"Yes captain?"

He winked at Ayeka then asked, "Were the fields in place?"

"Yes sir. All fields were up and running during the service, should I stop them now?"

"Wait about five more minutes then drop the fields and then activate the second part."

"Yes Sir!"

Ayeka had listened in and was curious, "Second part?"

"Well I knew that he was going to be planning this so I had my ships setup a field around here that would disrupt the detectors that would activate the Jurai Defense grid. If Ryo-Ohki was seen flying in Jurai space then she was to be shot down, no questions."

"Oh my."

He gave her a lopsided grin that she found rather adorable, "So to make sure they could get away safely I had to shut them down."

"And what about this second part?"

Winking at her he said, "It is not good to be asking about that part yet, but let's say that there will be no trace of what happened just now."

"Oh, I see," she said winking back before blushing at what she had done.

He escorted her back to her room before returning to his ship to make sure everything had gone according to plan. "Tenchi I hope you know what you're doing," he whispered then added, "Tsunami protect them."


	22. The Final battle...

To be a Princess, The Final Battle

Tenchi was surprised when they were able to fly away from Jurai in Ryo-Ohki and nothing happened. He expected at least one ship to fire on them, but it was quiet. They made it to one of the moons and had Ryo-Ohki land on the backside of it to hopefully hide what they were about to do. There they used a device Washu had given them earlier that would cloak them from detection by eye or machine, as long as they stayed still. The being still was not something that Ryo-Ohki or Ryoko was used to, but they knew there was a reason for it so they remained as still as they could, at least until the portal was ready.

Once Washu setup a portal to them the four of them returned to her lab and set about getting ready for the final battle of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. They were cautioned though that Jurai had made many improvements to their ships so it might be a tough battle. "Washu, I mean Little Washu," Tenchi corrected himself. "But what about, um… when we fire back?"

"Yea mom, I've kill… killed too many before, I can't… do it again." Ryoko's head was down and her voice was nearly choked out as her mind still seemingly enjoyed tormenting her with those memories. He gathered her in his arms and Ryo-Ohki rubbed her head against her mistress as the cabbit was on her shoulder.

"Well I am not entirely sure that you will be able to get a good hit on them like before. As I said they have changed things. Seems that stunt taught them that they're not as strong as they thought." She paused for a moment and mentally told her daughter, 'It's not your fault, I know it hurts. I can feel it, but it wasn't your fault.'

It took a while but Ryoko finally returned to her normal self as the memories faded for the time being. All of them knew that they had to fight to make this believable but none of them wanted to even accidentally kill someone, even if it was a bunch of stuck up annoying Jurains. However without even one of their ships going down or at least them taking some damage it may cause them to question it too much. Washu began explaining the battle more and more to Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki as Tenchi thought about what this would do to their family.

'Finally they've become friends and now we're splitting them up, maybe permanently. But there's no other way.' His thoughts drifted from the battle plans to his family and friends. He knew that Tsunami would know as she is the one who gave him his powers, but would that mean that Sasami would find out later or more importantly would Ayeka? Silently he hoped that when Ayeka did find out she would not be angry with them. 'Please understand Ayeka, now that everyone knows about us they won't leave us alone.'

During this two-day time that they had to rest and get ready for their last stand Washu took the chateau from Ryo-Ohki and enlarged it, but not on earth. Instead she set it on another planet far from Earth and Jurai. There she setup a place similar to Tenchi's home on Earth. They had a vast field where carrots could grow. There was lake beside the home, with a stream running between the fields. Only two things were missing at the time, one was Ryoko's cave, which she said she could do without and the other was the shrine.

Tenchi had talked to her about the land and the home she was setting up but something did not seem right, "Washu, I mean Little Washu?"

"Yes?" She replied, but not in her usual tone, instead it was much calmer and, it really confused him.

"How did you get the money for all that land? It must of cost a lot."

Quickly she returned to her normal self and began cackling maniacally. "Simple, really." At his confused look she waved her arm behind her motioning towards the lab. "All I did was build a few engines and ships and things for some really rich races and over a few thousand years…"

"I see," he said interrupting her, which seemed to anger her so he apologized profusely.

"Anyway," she said giving him a stern look, "I don't have to worry about funding for my experiments." She began explaining to him many more details than he really cared to know about star drives and other propulsion systems she's created and sold. Many of the races she spoke of as if they were common knowledge, but he's never heard of them before, at least not before now.

When he was able to sneak away, he and Ryoko spent some quiet time together as well as practicing their sword fighting. His performance though was less than stellar as he mind was on the upcoming battle and why they had to leave Earth. Ryoko though was the one to help him on that. "Tenchi, we've got to start over."

"But way out there? Why not stay on Earth?"

"Because, we will live longer than anyone there and besides what would you do there?"

He knew she had him there, what would he do? "I could be an architect or a priest?"

"Oh sure," she snorted, "and how will you explain how you stay so young…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oops," Ryoko had not meant to tell him that just yet, as she had found out from Washu not too long ago herself. "Well, Tenchi, you… Are Juraian and so you will live for…"

"A few hundred years?"

"More like thousands…"

"Oh boy." He sat down heavily as he thought of this, why live that long and did that mean that his father and grandfather would live that long too?

"Tenchi?" She kneeled in front of him worried; "We'll be able to spend a few thousand years together! Or did you not want me for that long?" Fear and doubt began to set into her mind, as he seemed to be depressed at living that long, with her.

As soon as he heard her question he looked up and cupped her chin with his hand, "A few thousand years with you is not what I am worried about." He kissed her lips gently, "I'd love to spend a few million years with you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What about dad, or grandpa or our kids?"

Her eyes shot open wide at that thought, "Kids?" Her mind closed off as he went off about how long he thought his father would be around and other things, but all she could think about was the possibility of having a child with him. Many things went through her head of what their son or daughter might look like. 'Maybe a little boy with my hair and his eyes? Or a little girl with his hair and my eyes?' She was suddenly brought back as he called her name softly, apparently he had been calling her name for some time now. "Huh? Oh sorry Tenchi," she looked down rather sheepishly and blushed at the thoughts running through her mind. 'I wonder if I'd make a good mom?'

"Ryoko are you ok?" She could see the worry in his eyes when she looked up at him and it only caused her to blush more.

"Tenchi… um would…" She tried to get her mind focused and suddenly a thought hit her.

'Ask him if Earthlings have blue hair?'

'What?' She concentrated on the voice and realized it was Washu's.

'Ryoko, I heard what you were thinking and what you are talking about. Ask him if Earthlings have blue hair?'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Just ask him.'

Ryoko mentally groaned, and she could not believe she was going to do this, but for her mothers sake she decided to ask. "Tenchi, um do Earthlings have blue Hair?"

"Huh?" He looked at her strangely and she repeated the question. He thought about it then ran his fingers through her hair. Ryoko could care less if he answered it, as long as he continued to do this, she had waited for so long for him to touch her even little things like this still sent shivers down her spine. It didn't matter that they had done much more it was still a good feeling whenever he touched her. "I guess you're right." Now it was her turn to look confused. "If we stayed on Earth then you wouldn't be able to go to the city with me, and if any of our kids shared your hair they would be considered strange."

She caught on to what he was saying, and what this meant. On another planet, it would not seem strange what color their hair was, but on Earth some things just were not normal. This also meant that she would not have to hide her powers, though she really wouldn't need to use them as much. For him it also meant a new start. No one there would know who Tenchi was or who Ryoko was; at least he hoped no one would. Even with Washu's assurances over dinner that night that no one there would know them he was still worried.

One thing was known for sure. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Washu would live for a long time away from Earth, their friends and everything that they knew. For Katsuhito and Nobuyuki, it was understood that they would go with them, as would Funaho, Yosho's space tree. But it was unknown exactly how long they would continue to live. His father was going to be with his son as he did not want to be left behind on Earth. Katsuhito was going because now that it was known that he was alive and on Earth he might be called back to Jurai since he would be the heir to the throne again. This served as yet another escape for him, though for this one he was not looking at it as an escape, but rather a new life.

No one but Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki and Washu knew though that the scientist was starting to develop feelings for the priest. The two had spent many nights talking and debating about a great many things. Now she hoped that it could possibly turn into more as she no longer would have to worry about Ayeka having a fit when she found out that he did not truly look like the old man she saw him as. Katsuhito also wondered about his growing feeling for Washu though he kept them covered. When everyone had left him on Earth, he had been able to spend a quiet and peaceful evening with just her and no one else was there to cause an explosion or damage properly or anything else. And he enjoyed it, possibly a little too much.

Nobuyuki was the one that they all verbally worried about. He would go with them and would grow old and eventually die, as he was completely human. And although he would go with them, he would be the first of the Masaki's that would be buried off the planet, at least until he told them that he wanted to be placed beside Achika, his wife on Earth. And so it was decided that at the end of his days he would be buried there beside her. How they would pull that off they did not want to think of just yet, but they knew they had to do it.

The one though that occupied the thoughts of Ryoko and Washu though was Ryo-Ohki. The cabbit was in a bind as to where she wanted to go. She knew that she would miss Ryoko is she left, but she also would miss Sasami. And if she went with them, she would not be able to see Sasami again, which was heartbreaking to her. But if she stayed with Sasami then she would know that Ryoko and Tenchi were still alive and she would not be able to go and see them, which seemed to be just as difficult. Washu had suggested that she could do both which confused her and Ryoko.

"Well I can put you back into your egg and wipe some of your memory so you won't remember that we all survived the battle allowing you to stay with Sasami." Ryo-Ohki and looked at her questionably and through her mental link asked how that would help. "Well then a part of you could stay with Sasami. Remember all those crystals in the lake?"

"Miya." She said out loud, but Washu understood her.

"Well I can copy your memories onto one of them to keep Sasami company so she won't be lonely. That is why you want to stay there right?" She just nodded her head as she was worried about Sasami, but she also would miss her. After Ryoko, Washu and Ryo-Ohki mentally talked over her fears it was finally decided on what to do. Ryo-Ohki just simply did not want to split the family but unfortunately, for Tenchi and Ryoko to be happy then it would have to happen.

Washu made preparations for them that now not only included a clever ruse but also a diversion that should ensure the success of their plan. That diversion would also serve as a way to help Sasami and Ayeka deal with their loss. The only problem though was the Jurai Tree's. They know when someone dies that is connected to them. So, Washu would have to quickly come up with a way to keep Yosho's tree alive, but disconnected from the other trees. Her answer on how to do this surprisingly came from the space tree herself. She knew that without one of Ryoko's gems or another of the Royal tree's nearby she would die eventually as would Katsuhito so she came up with a plan that was relayed to Katsuhito and eventually Washu.

Her plan would involve him actually suffering a heart attack sending the signal that he was dying so naturally she would too. Then it would be possible once it was accepted to revive them and use one of the gems to sustain their lives away from the other trees. To say Washu was speechless would be an understatement. For over a minute she stared at Katsuhito after he had finished explaining it without saying a word or moving. "Washu, are you alright?"

She finally blinked and began speaking, but it was not what everyone expected her to say. "What are you crazy!" She shrieked. "You're asking me to kill you! If anything goes wrong, you'd be dead… for real! No coming back! You'd be dead, get it Dead!"

"But it's not a problem for the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe right?"

"Are you insane!" Everyone had thought that she would enjoy the challenge, but something was wrong, not only did she just brush off her favorite title but also she still did not want to do it.

He smiled at her softly and asked everyone to leave him with Washu for a minute, and hesitantly they did leave. Tenchi was worried as well about this as he knew that he would loose his father eventually, but he didn't want to loose everyone in one day! "Washu," Katsuhito said softly, "This had to be done. Otherwise, the other trees will know that Funaho is still alive and so might he. That is why Ayeka never gave up her search before, because the trees knew that we were still alive."

"But you might Die!" She nearly begged, which surprised him.

"I have lived long enough, if I do then I will be happy. Beside I am dying slowly as it is."

"But what about me!" He quirked his eyebrows at that, he had developed feelings for her, but he had not tried to make more out of them than just feelings of friendship, but her statement practically hit him over the head with the thought that she felt more than friendship. "I can't loose you, especially like that! No one's ever…" her voice suddenly cracked and her child form was giving way to her adult form. In her eyes, he could read sadness and fear, and it was the fear that took his attention. Looking carefully at her he could tell she was scared of him dying, but from what reason? Did she truly feel something for him or was it the thought of someone dying because of one of her experiments.

As he looked into her eyes he became suddenly aware of tears falling from them and her shoulders were shaking. Without even thinking of his actions which was different for even him, he pulled her into a hug as she cried harder. This seemingly simple act explained more to him than any amount of words. She was scared of loosing him, and ever since Ryoko was given her three gems, he had been loosing his strength.

"Mom," The voice got the sudden attention of both of them, but neither moved away from the other. "After the fight he can have them all back, I won't need them."

Although this brought a smile to Washu, not only that her daughter had called her mom, but she was willing to help her and even give up some of her power for her ex rival! This brought a flood of emotions from Washu that she had kept in check for a long time. Katsuhito looked rather stunned over the whole situation. They were wanting him to stay alive, for even longer than he wanted to, but for no other reason than to be with Washu. A smile suddenly formed on his face as he thought about what Ryoko was willing to give up for her mother, and for him.

"That is fine Ryoko, though I had expected to live for only a short time longer I guess I will be needed to teach then how to sword fight."

She looked at him strangely while Washu just gasped and pulled away enough to see his face, his smiling face. That smile seemed to warm her heart. Before she could speak though Ryoko spoke up, "Um, who?"

"Well my great-grandchildren of coarse, Tenchi is good, but he would be too soft on them." Ryoko's face instantly went red, not with anger but from blushing as she had before when Tenchi mentioned kids. Washu though did something unexpected even for her. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Tenchi came in at that moment and seeing what was going on her pulled Ryoko away from them for their last few moments of peace. In a few short moments, they would be back in space battling for their lives. Taking the opportunity Tenchi pulled his wife into a tender kiss as well.

And this is how Ryo-Ohki found Ryoko and Washu both kissing someone when the time came for them all to die. She was curious about the emotions she felt from them both, but that curiosity would have to be pushed aside for later as a large fleet of nearly a million ships and battleships have converged on the spot Tenchi had told them to. Slowly she made her way to the portal with Tenchi and Ryoko to go back to the moon, and fight. However first Washu pulled her aside and sent the other two out first.

Stepping through the portal from Washu's lab, they stepped onto the bridge of the Ryo-Ohki. "I thought mom was gonna run a test on her."

"I guess it was a fast test." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, Ryo-Ohki! Let's go!" Ryoko called and the ship took off from the surface, but the acceleration was different that what Ryoko remembered. She shrugged it off as they were moving into position in front of the ships. As the view screen came up the two of them looked at the host of ships and Tenchi whistled.

"I guess we made a lot of enemies?" Fear crept into both of them as they had not expected to fight so many, maybe a few hundred to a thousand, but there were over a million ships out there against them! "Ryoko, maybe my idea wasn't so good after all."

She looked at him and laughed, but it did not hide her own fear. "It's a little late for that don't ya think?"

He took a gulp of air and called out to them, "This is Tenchi Masaki, crown prince of Jurai. This is your only warning. We have no desire to kill so many, but we will fight to the death. Any ship that wished to be spared may leave now. Any that remain and engage us in battle understand that this will not be considered an act of aggression against the Jurai Empire."

"You've been practicing that haven't you." She said while grinning at him.

He offered his own weak grin before nodding. He then asked, "Are any of them moving away?"

She looked back at he display and swore before commanding Ryo-Ohki to move, "Get us moving Ryo-Ohki!" Just after the ship had moved from it's last spot hundreds of energy weapons converged on that spot. "I don't think they took you seriously." He shrugged and soon Ryo-Ohki was weaving between weapons fire and returning fire when she could, unfortunately just avoiding the sheer number of blasts kept her from getting a good shot in at one of the ships.

Ryo-Ohki could not dodge every shot from every angel and she began to take hits, most were minor, but a few from the larger ships began to take their toll on the cabbit ship. "Come on Ryo-Ohki!" Tenchi said holding one of the control crystals. Ryoko was giving command both mentally and verbally, but it was apparent that she was tiring too. Tenchi had not counted on this, it wasn't supposed to go this way! How could they come up with so many ships so fast? How could he expect to pull of their stunt the way they had planned it with so many against them? Slowly he began seeing just how futile his plan had been, and the fear of death came closer to him. This time it was real, it was not a ruse or a clever plot, but he was now scared for his life and hers.

A sudden explosion jolted him into action, Ryo-Ohki had taken a near direct hit and was slowed, she was in pain and it was showing in everything she did. Standing up he extended his hands and in front of the ship the Light Hawk Wing expanded outward blocking several more direct hits. Ryoko looked at him and she could see him starting to sweat as the number of hits multiplied against his shield. Having the Light Hawk Wing's in front of the ship however slowed Ryo-Ohki down even further, though it gave her some cover. One of the larger ships, she guessed a capital ship was firing it's main gun at them over and over. With each, one Tenchi could feel the reverberations of the impact through his arms and keeping up his concentration was becoming difficult.

They suddenly heard Ayeka's frantic voice, "Tenchi, Ryoko! You have to get out of there! Kinata is coming. He'll show up behind you so you can escape. Please, don't die on me."

"Now what?" Ryoko asked trying to come up with an idea, as with the Light Hawk Wing's in front of them Ryo-Ohki could not return fire as it provided too good of a two-way barrier.

"I'm… not sure…" he said struggling to keep up the shield when the ship was rocked by and explosion from behind.

Several of the ships had maneuvered around the shield which was now blocking them from retreating or meeting up with Kinata even if they wanted to. And with the ship slowed and all forward attacks defended against it left the back wide open, which they were exploiting. Repeatedly the ship was rocked as the ship took multiple direct hits. These were not as strong as the main ships, but they were not easily shrugged off either. The ship could be heard crying out in pain as the damage increased.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko cried out, "They've moved around us!" He looked at the display quickly and saw that the fleet had moved around completely enveloping them. Several of the larger ships that had been firing at them from the front ad moved and had taken up positions around them.

He stared at the screen, his face draining of blood. He could not protect them against so many, and not from so many positions. Doubt entered his mind and the wings dropped just as all of them fired on their position. Ryoko hugged him tightly while crying. Six large blasts nearly the size of Ryo-Ohki herself converged on them from six different angles. There was no running or hiding anymore nothing could be done.

As things slowed to a crawl for them, Tenchi and Ryoko shared one last kiss before the world around them exploded and the three of them were no more. Ayeka stood on the bridge of Kinata's ship trembling. "Tenchi? Ryoko? Tenchi? Ryoko?" Over and over she called their names as a sinking feeling crept into her. She's had this feeling only once before and that was when she had thought Kagato had killed him. Later she had found out that he was dead and revived by Tsunami, but it did not help her at that moment, and neither did it help her now.

She continued to call out to her friends as Kinata bowed his head. Sasami clung to his leg crying over her lost friends. Tsunami had told her before that she had rescued him once, and she could not do it again. Not only had he asked her to not interfere but also there was nothing left to revive. She could not sense their presence anywhere in that area of space. One thing she did sense which would help Sasami was a small life form floating in the void of space. That life form happened to be Ryo-Ohki, reborn as she was before, still in her egg.


	23. Epilogue

To be a Princess, Epilogue

Updated 5/23/02

Pain, heartache and disbelief. All seem to go hand in hand and there seems to be no way around them for Ayeka Jurai, First Princess of Jurai and next in line to become Empress of the Jurai Empire. For hours she stood on the deck of Kinata's tree ship staring into the void where her friends used to be. Now all that remained were scattered pieces of the battleship Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka, Sasami and even Kinata could not believe what they had seen, and at first, she didn't want to believe it, but it had happened. She had only been able to watch from a distance as the Ryo-Ohki exploded with her friends. Now all she felt was pain, her eyes burned from the tears and her throat hurt.

While she and a few others mourned the loss, many more celebrated. Since the victory over the Pirate, the ships that had arrived from other planets and sectors had gone back to their planets, happy with themselves. Not a single loss was suffered, other than Ryoko, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki. That loss was felt though by several that truly loved them. 

With the sheer number of ships against them, Kinata knew it was inevitable, but to witness it and not be able to do a thing about it was worse. He had only known them for a short time like those under his command and even they felt sadness over the loss. Ryoko may not have been well liked by the crew, but had seen her crying over the deaths she had caused, which caused them to start thinking. They then had done some checking on their own and their findings shamed them all, as the truth was discovered that she was one day acting like a typical teenager at the academy, then the next day destroying systems with an emotionless expression. "How could she have change so fast?" some had asked. None could find a better explanation other than what Tenchi had told them, she was forced into it, controlled against her will.

As their captain and Princess stood looking at the emptiness, they heard Tsunami talking to Sasami. The sight of their goddess alone was enough to cause them concern, but to hear sadness from her that Tenchi and Ryoko were gone only cemented the fact to them that Ryoko was not what they had thought. One of the officers when he heard that something remained ordered a few recovery crews to bring that back, and any other evidence that they could find, but he made the order quietly as to not disturb his captain.

Over the next few hours several crews scoured the wreckage and were able to find a small egg and some bits of clothing. The egg they handed to the first officer while the bits of clothing they placed in a box. He approached Sasami slowly and kneeled before her. "Your highness. Our teams have recovered this, and it appears to be alive." He then held out the egg to her.

Tears were flooding her eyes as she realized what it was, once before she had held this egg, but that was a happier time; a time when they laughed at the thought of Tenchi and Ryoko together. Her hands were trembling as she took it and saying a quick thanks she ran to a room to cry. Tsunami had never felt such emotions from the girl. When Yosho disappeared, it was known that he was alive, just missing, but this was much worse.

She approached the princess and could see that Ayeka was still mouthing the names of her friends but her tears had choked off her voice. The absolute sadness was hard for even the goddess to bear. "Ayeka?" Her voice was still gone but her face held the expression of sadness and confusion. "I can no longer sense them anywhere in Jurai space…" she paused for a moment then closed her eyes to concentrate. "…And I cannot feel them on the Earth either. They are lost." Ayeka gave up her ability to hold back and she lunged at the goddess throwing her arms around her and crying uncontrollably.

Over time, Ayeka was able to get over her tears, but she would always remember the days she had with them both. In the days to follow, she received a message from Washu that told her that she had been watching from her lab with Nobuyuki and Katsuhito. "Ayeka," she said sadly, "I have some bad news, that only gets worse." Ayeka braced herself for what was to come, but it still was not enough of a warning. "Nobuyuki is gone. He was watching with us and when the ship…." Her voice cracked and she choked back tears. Ayeka could understand why Washu was so upset, to be the genius that she was and not be able to save them. "When we were watching he fainted… At least I thought he did."

"What do you mean?" She asked the recording.

"When Katsuhito checked him he had no pulse… the best I can tell is that he had a heart-attack." Ayeka was devastated again, more losses. She did not think she could handle any more. "Katsuhito will be having their funerals… all of theirs in one week." At that the message ended abruptly. The princess knew then that this reunion was not going to be a good one. Her sister over the next few days seemed to be doing ok, at least much better than Ayeka had thought she would be. Her sister though had a few things that Ayeka did not. A few days after the battle Ryo-Ohki hatched again and having the cabbit and Tsunami the younger princess was given a way to find comfort in her losses.

The Jurai cruiser arrived on Earth two days before the funeral and little was seen of Washu as she kept to herself in her lab. She only came out for a brief moment to say something to Sasami, and Ayeka, then she was gone again. Katsuhito had explained her behavior by saying, "she has lost now not only a husband and a child, but now two children and a son in law. Her only reasons for leaving the lab were gone."

"What's she going to do?"

"Possibly go back to the science academy, there no one will be interested in her personal life and she will be able to run all of her experiments without interruption." Ayeka's world was falling apart with each new bit of news that she got. She had lost Tenchi to Ryoko, and now she has lost them both. The death of his father and now the separation of Washu compounded her loss. Earlier in the Week Mihoshi had sent her a message saying that she was re-assigned to another sector and could not be there for the funerals, which caused the blonde to cry that much harder. More so than she had ever cried in the past. Her family was being separated and scattered, and to make things worse there was nothing that she could do about it. "There is one more thing you should know," he said quietly.

"What is it?" She could not look up at him, but she knew that he was going to give her more bad news.

"You should talk to my mother, she will need your support."

To say the least she didn't like how this was going. "What… what do you mean?"

"My mother knows that space trees loose their power when they take root, and the only thing that had been keeping Funaho, my tree, alive all these years has been the gems in Tenchi's sword."

"You mean Ryoko's gems?"

"Yes, the gems are gone, as is the sword and she is loosing power quickly." She finally looked up at him and he seemed much older than she remembered. His face was worn and wrinkled, and all of his features made him look hundreds of years older. It dawned on her what he was saying; he too was dying.

"No brother! You can't! We can take Funaho back to Jurai, she can get her power back, it hasn't been that long we can…"

He silenced her by taking one of her hands in his. His skin felt drier than before and they too mirrored his appearance. "No Ayeka. I have outlived my wife, my daughter, my son-in-law and now my grandson and his wife. I can't go on. I have talked to Funaho and after I get everything in order here she will stop supplying me with power."

"But… but brother… you'll die…. No one can survive with their power cut off, not… not when they've been connected for this long." As she spoke, she understood what he was saying. He too wanted to die.

"Ayeka." The female voice behind her forced her to look away from him. Tsunami stood there, she wore an expression of grief as well. "Let him go. You have a new life to live, for your friends."

"But how can I live without them!"

"You will, and you will have support." She motioned over to Kinata and Sasami who were quietly arranging things for the funeral. "Use this to grow stronger; you know what your future already holds."

She wanted to say her future held death, but Ayeka had already made a promise to her friends that she would make everyone change their attitudes. "I will. Tenchi, Ryoko… Nobuyuki…" she said looking up to the sky. "I will make them see that you are not what they think."

In the years to come, Ayeka and Kinata grew closer, first as friends then later as more despite her father's wishes. Numerous princes and dukes approached her as well as other members of noble blood seeking her hand. Some she even thought were cute, but when she learned of their feelings for Ryoko or how some were there in the battle she flatly rejected them. 

She worked with anyone that would listen, which at first were just Kinata and his crew, but they surprised her in their abilities, and how much they had already found out when investigating Ryoko's past. With their help as well as Sasami with Tsunami's blessing, she was able to turn around what people thought of Ryoko. It was not easy, and it was slow going at first, but for her friends she would not give up. A few men on his ship happened to be writers who worked with her to create the story of her life and tragic end. 

Ayeka was so successful in her attempts that the story of Tenchi and Ryoko became as popular to Jurains as Romeo and Juliet to Earthlings. Many were shocked and dismayed at how the pirate had been forced to kill, and while she destroyed and killed she was grieving over them, wishing to spare them of what she was doing. When the pirate found love the people were happy for her and wished that her happiness could continue, but they knew the end, and they knew it wouldn't last. When the end came, people were sad and ashamed to the point that they left the theaters and shows crying as the dreaded pirate died in a seemingly useless battle.

After time even those that had boasted about killing Ryoko were there on the anniversary of her death to morn someone that they never knew and never took the time to know, as it was easier to hate her than to try and understand her. Her father though had been against all of this from the beginning, but he never could stop the sentiment from growing and the hate in his heart finally one night caused his own demise. That day that Tenchi had shown up on his doorstep he had hated him, but he grudgingly respected him for standing up for what he thought was right. However, he never approved of his decision to marry Ryoko. At the time, he had pretended to accept it but in his heart, blackness clouded his judgement and his reign had suffered since then. 

When Ayeka was made Empress, she took the throne without a husband and without a consort. One of the first things she did was choose her own suitor, Kinata. He had loved her in secret for many years and ten years after the death of their friends the two of them were married, on the same day to honor their departed friends.

The people of Jurai saw no problem in the marriage and by her marriage, this broke the long-standing rule of nobility marrying only nobility. This spurned a number of closet marriages to become common knowledge and accepted, when normally it would have been shunned. Even Mihoshi was able to attend the wedding though it took some convincing on Ayeka's part. It seems that Mihoshi had been given another assignment, one that put her in patrol of another sector about as far away from Earth and Jurai as possible. Out that far away the Galaxy Police had little influence and a small system had asked for Police Protection.

Through all of this Ryo-Ohki stayed with Sasami and learned the ways of the court and how to be a lady. She even learned how to speak properly so that one didn't have to have a mental link with her to understand what she wanted. Sasami thought always seemed to understand her. This was largely do to a gift Washu had given her at the funerals. She had given her a necklace that gave her the ability to mentally talk to Ryo-Ohki. Sasami was happy to be able to do this and hoped to learn more about Ryoko through Ryo-Ohki's memories, but she was sad to discover that Ryo-Ohki's memories were not in tact. 

The memories that the cabbit had were scattered and broken. She remembered them all but some things were missing, most noticeably was the last battle, and then also very few if any of her dealings with Kagato. The little princess took this to mean that the damage she took both times had affected her memory, but Ryo-Ohki did not want to have certain memories back. Sasami did not push her to regain them and they only dealt with the ones she had.

Even through the pain and hardships that Ayeka went through with her sister, Sasami never told her one truth. That one thing had lifted Sasami's spirits from the day Tenchi and Ryoko, were lost was shown to her by Tsunami. Even when the other tree's felt Funaho's presence fade and with it Yosho's, Sasami remained strong. Everyone always thought it was due to Tsunami's strength in the child or possibly, her closeness to Ryo-Ohki, but the truth was much different. Sasami held a secret that even Ryo-Ohki did not know. That dreadful night, as Sasami lay in her bed, crying, Tsunami had appeared to her.

"Why couldn't you save them!" She screamed at the goddess.

"Because they didn't want me to."

"Why? Why not?" Sasami again clung to the goddess hoping for some comfort, and she could feel the child's need as well.

"Sasami, I am going to show you something, but you must promise to keep this a secret, as no one should know of this now." She nodded her head and in her mind she saw a vision, "This is the future you see," the goddess said. Slowly Sasami could make out something blue, like water. The image cleared slightly and what she saw was a pool, and a young girl. The girl was about half of Sasami's apparent age. But what was interesting about her was her cyan colored hair and soft brown eyes. They looked so familiar to her. Sasami gasped as the image pulled back to see the girl was laughing and playing in the water with her parents there as well, laughing and splashing.

The sight warmed her heart as she saw the proud parents, one with wild cyan hair and gold eyes, and the other having dark hair and brown eyes. She began to smile at the image and then in changed again, off to the side was a man video taping the whole event as the three played in the pool. This was not like the onsen that she remembered, but a swimming pool so all of them were wearing bathing suits. The mother was laughing and holding her daughter, the resemblance was unmistakable.

Over to the side of the pool was a raised section. Steam was rising from it so she guessed it to be a hot tub of sorts. Inside was a very mature looking redhead leaning against another man, one that she remembered vaguely from her own past. As soon as she spoke the image vanished, "Was… was that them?"

"My child, do you think that one I gave part of my power to could be lost so easily? And remember her powers come from another goddess."

"So they both had that kind of power?" Sasami began to smile as she remembered the images of joy and happiness. Though her sister was sad, the little princess could not remain sad as well.

"Yes. Do you think they could be killed so easily? Though they are lost to Jurai and Earth, they are not lost entirely."

Tsunami has never lied to her people and in this she has still not lied. Tenchi and Ryoko are lost to Jurai, though she never said that they were dead. Sasami knew that she would be reunited with them someday and on that day, she hope that her sister would understand why this was done. And though she knew that her people would never know or understand the full truth, she was happy in what she knew.


End file.
